Cruz VS Dillashaw
by Ififall
Summary: UFC FanFiction/ When Dominick Cruz Trashes Team Alpha Male, TJ Dillashaw tracks him down...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Strong Language Adult scenes.

* * *

 **Run.**

He knew he had to do it. But he didn't know where to Run to. It all started on the **MMA Hour**. With Ariel Helwani. Dominick's Rival TJ Dillashaw was the Topic. Dominick was set to face Dillashaw hopefully later on this year. But now Cruz was injured and going through Rehab. Again. But When Helwani called his Manager, Dominick wasn't going to say "No" to an Interview.

Within seconds Helwani brought up Dillashaw, and Dominick couldn't stop himself from talking...He said things like...

* * *

 **"When I go out there, people will see T.J. Dillashaw is nothing but a wannabe"**

 **"When I come back, the only thing T.J. is looking for is my fame, to bite off of it because nobody believes he's champion right now"**

 **"Dana think he's good, but UFC Bosses don't believe he's champion, and that's why they couldn't sell the fight in Chicago. The Gate was terrible in Chicago with Renan Barao and T.J. Dillashaw. Dana couldn't sell it"**

 **"Urijah Faber is too scared of Dillashaw, he might get beaten by him"**

* * *

Everything came out. Dominick Felt like he couldn't stop. He knew that maybe he went too far. But he complimented Dillashaw as well. There was no reason to call Phil Davis, James Vick and Nate Diaz for Back up.

Dominick Cruz and MMA Team "Alpha Male" had been Feuding in and out of the UFC cage for years. As a ever lasting Dig, Dominick called them **"Alpha Fail** " Urijah Faber was Alpha's Male's Co Founder and Leader. Urijah had beaten him once. Then When Dominick became the Bantam-Weight Champion, he returned the favour and Kicked Urijah's ass. Urijah had hated Dominick ever since.

* * *

They were set to face Each other at UFC 150 when Dominick had a String of bad injuries. First he had a Knee Problem. Then his Hand got hurt, then he got a Quad Tear. These Injuries kept him out for Years. The UFC had no choice but to Strip Dominick of his belt. The UFC's Decision Tortured him. But he couldn't say anything to anyone.

They'd just report it back to Dana White. But Dana had been good to Dominick. He gave him a UFC on Fox Reporter job. So Dominick could keep his head above water. Dominick also did Seminars and MMA Classes with Kids. They'd all sit down on Mats on the Weekends to watch **UFC Events.**

* * *

Throughout those UFC PPV's. Faber faced Renan Barao, for Dominick's Title. Then Barao became the New Bantam-weight Champion. Critics and Fighters began looking forward to Dominick facing Barao when he got back.

That is until sneaky little "Alpha Fail" Groupie **TJ Dillashaw** came onto the scene. Dillashaw Trained with Faber all the time. Dominick Assumed Dillashaw was like the Little [Taller] Brother that Faber had always wanted. Faber got Dillashaw onto The Ultimate Fighter show., His career started from there.

Dillashaw's UFC start was very up and down. Dominick Never saw Dillashaw as **that** impressive. His Debut in the UFC was a loss. Dillashaw Bounced back with a Couple of TKO wins. Then he finally got to face The Champion Barao. Dana had been selling Barao as one of the best.

* * *

That all ended when Dillashaw beat Barao in front of a Stunned full House in Vegas.

* * *

As Team Alpha Fail were crying into their Protein shakes with happiness, Dana White placed Dominick's Belt around Dillashaw's waist. All Dominick could do was stare as he fed his Puppy a Broccoli Stick. It didn't matter whether it was Barao Dillashaw Faber, Caraway or Assuncao or Who-ever. Dominick would get his Belt back soon enough.

When Dominick Recovered he faced a Kid called Takeya Mizugaki. Dominick was ready than ever and proved it. He beat Mizugaki in under a Minute by TKO. Dominick got his First "Performance of the Night" Bonus. Things were going great, until he got **another** Knee injury.

* * *

He could have punched a Wall, Dominick was that pissed. Now Dillashaw was going to hold his Title for a while longer. To take his mind off of everything, Dominick decided to take his Puppy out for a walk one day. His Little Puppy Dojo was Seven Months old. Dojo would play outside all the time if he could. Dominick picked up the lead and Jangled it.

Dojo barked and ran in circles in front of him.

"Okay Calm down little Guy" Dominick said,

* * *

He grabbed his Jacket and opened the door a creak. He grinned as Dojo pushed the door open with his nose. He usually stayed outside the door and barked for his UFC Fighter Owner. Today was different. As Dominick turned the Television off, he couldn't hear his Dog.

"Dojo?" Dominick asked.

He ran towards the door, almost tripping over. Dominick opened the door to find Little Dojo safe. But Dojo was held in the Muscular arms of the **New** Bantam-weight Champion TJ Dillashaw. Dominick frowned. He held his arms out for his Dog.

* * *

"Give him to me" Dominick said.

"He's a Cute Little Thing. Same about his Ugly ass owner. Here you go Dojo, go back to your Bitch" Dillashaw said.

Dominick was Reluctant to take him then, but did anyway. Dominick put a Confused Dojo back onto the living floor. Dojo went into his owner's room. As soon as Dominick leaned up, he realised Dillashaw was in his place, and the door had closed.

* * *

"Did I say you could come in?" Dominick asked.

"Give Little Dojo to a better Owner. He's with you. I feel sorry for him" Dillashaw said.

"I feel sorry for your Mom. You're Ego's made your head Swell. Your **Mom's labour** must have been shitty" Dominick retorted.

* * *

He noticed Dillashaw Examining his apartment. He was probably looking for Dust, Dog Crap and fast food MacDonald Burger cartons. Then he'd be running back to Alpha Fail to tell Faber. But Luckily Dominick had been eating Healthily. He had nothing to hide. He'd Vaccumed his Apartment Yesterday, so his place looked pretty tidy.

"What do you want, Dilla-brat? I've got no change, so I can't buy your Alpha Fail Boy Scout Cookies"

"Nice, but you're not going to **Cruise** by on jokes this time" Dillashaw said.

* * *

Dominick shrugged at the awful joke, and tapped his Wrist, even though he had no watch. He watch Dillashaw Saunter further into his Apartment, and sit on the sofa and look around for the remote.

"You see Dom I was training, and I just happened to be in the Neighbour-Hood. And I thought to myself.."Now's a Good time to Ask Dominick Cruz about why he's being such a Dick" Dillashaw said.

Dominick knew that the "Being in the Neighbour-Hood line was Bull. It was nearly Twelve in the Afternoon. If Dillashaw had been Training he'd be stuffing himself with food right now. Well...Now that he was Champion, he'd be watching a Nutritionist cook his Food right now. UFC Fighters had to eat **early** and Regularly.

* * *

Most of Dominick's weight Class, would eat Meals at Twelve or Twelve-Thirty. Then Train like Crazy. Then Snack at Three O clock, then Train again. He doubted Dillashaw would skip a Meal-time, just to come over to his place.

"Have you eaten Dilla-Skinny?"

"Fuck your Food. I just want answers" Dillashaw said.

* * *

Dominick went to his cupboard and pulled out a couple of cereal bars. He chucked them on Dillashaw's lap. Dillashaw grabbed one like they were Bars of Gold. He ripped off the wrappers and bit a chunk off of one.

"So Dilla-Rexia, you **did** Skip a Meal. Didn't Daddy Faber tell you, that Skipping meals is bad?" Dominick teased.

"The same Faber that kicked your ass?" Dillashaw said.

* * *

Dillashaw turned towards Dominick. Dominick leaned on the furthest arm of the sofa. He knew he could quickly get up and leave if Dillashaw tried anything weird.

"I didn't mean to offend you on the MMA Hour" Dominick told him.

"I'll just say this. I didn't mean to piss you off, or make you mad. There are Loads of ass-holes on Twitter. Men and Women. They are telling me what to say and how to think. And I just went on Ariel's show and said everything that I wanted to. I got it off my chest. But I may have been a **little** harsh" Dominick said.

* * *

Dillashaw burst into Laughter.

"Harsh? Dom you said that I **owed you** my career"

"Right..." Dominick said.

* * *

"You said on the MMA Hour That the only reason I'm Champion, is because you're Injured" Dillashaw said.

"Yep"

"You said that you're the only person that makes my UFC Career Worth Anything. That no-one think's that I'm a real Champion. You said that I should be thanking you for being Injured. You bitched that I've never fought **anyone good** " Dillashaw said.

* * *

Dominick slowly nodded and leaned closer to Dillashaw.

"Dilla-Kiddo, I'm not going to lie. I stand by everything I said. I got injured and you took my Spot-light. Without my Belt, you'd just be the crappiest Alpha on your Alpha Fail Team"

"And all that Shit you said about **Duane**?" Dillashaw asked.

* * *

Dominick got up. Duane "Bang" Ludwig was one of Dillashaw's Coaches. Duane was one of the Key reasons that Dillashaw had Dominick's belt in the first place. But Duane was part of the Alpha Fail team at first. Faber had brought him in. Then Duane had gotten so successful, that he left and started his own Gym.

"Duane said that you were going to "Knock me out" Dominick said.

"Trash me, I don't give a crap. But don't Trash my Team Ass-hole" Dillashaw said.

* * *

"Which one? Sooner or later Dilla-Switch.. you're going to have to pick one MMA Team" Dominick said.

Dominick sat on a Sofa cushion as Dillashaw backed away from him in Disbelief.

"Piss off Dom. I've juggled Home-work and Wrestling, I've balanced MMA and work. And now I can handle Faber, **and Duane** " Dillashaw said. He paused and looked at the blinds.

* * *

Dominick got up and opened the blinds to help Dillashaw Relax. He opened a Window and pulled up a Chair next to where he first sat.

Dilla-Spoiled, no pressure. But sooner or later, you're gonna have to choose between Alpha Fail and Ludwig. It might be months or years from now, but you're going to have to pick"

"Shut up"

* * *

"Do you really think Daddy Faber is just going to smile and help you pack yourself off to Duane's Camp every weekend? With Faber there's no Balance. You think that Daddy Faber's Flexible. That Your Daddy Faber is just some **Happy Go Lucky** , Go with the flow, Nicer than Nice Coach. There's competition between Faber and Duane, you're still in the middle. I don't even know why I'm telling you to make a choice"

"Exactly...just shut your Trap" Dillashaw said.

"Faber's gonna make that choice for you anyway" Dominick said. He began to get up, but Dillashaw tugged him by the sleeve, Irritated, Dominick shrugged him off.

* * *

"I train with Faber every day Ass-wipe" Dillashaw said. "I know Faber way better than you do"

"Really? Did you know that Faber's been in the UFC for Five Years, and **has never** won a Title? Did you know that Alpha Fail was built on Mommy and Daddy Faber's Money? Did you know that if Faber had known that you could beat Barao, he never would **have asked** you to join Team Alpha Fail?" Dominick asked.

Dillashaw pushed himself up from the sofa angrily.

* * *

"You know what your problem is Dom? You don't know the first thing about Loyalty. Creepy Irvin Dumped you after TUF. Del Fierro doesn't wanna know. Your Sponsors Dumped you because your Knees were fucked. You're just jealous that Alpha Male is sticking Together" Dillashaw said.

"Whatever Dilla-Prat" Dominick said getting up and going to the Kitchen.

He rolled his eyes at the Thought that Dillashaw might be cracking up in the Living room. Dillashaw couldn't be that **Blind about Faber** , surely? Dominick got a small glass from the Cupboard. He leaned forward to turn the tap on, when he leaned back up, he was spun around.

* * *

"If I wasn't such a **Nice Guy** , I'd knock you out, in your own Kitchen"

If I wasn't such a **Sane Champion** , I would have smashed that glass into your Mirco-dick" Dominick said.

He turned away from Dillashaw, confident that that Other Champion wouldn't touch him, when he felt a sharp slap at the back of his head. Dominick turned around to see Dillashaw smirking.

* * *

"Is that all you've got Dilla-Twat?"

"You're Injured, so..."

"Keep it up Dilla-Prick. You won't be laughing when I slap the shit out of you in December"

* * *

Dillashaw's shoulders Relaxed, and his Eyes Widened.

"You...you've got a **Date** set to fight?" He asked.

"That's none of your Business Dilla-Snake. I'll school you, in every way before the Year's over. Believe me" Dominick said.

* * *

He took a sip of his water. But he barely gulped before Dillashaw took the glass from him. Dominick was about to let rip, when he realised that it was a Gentle Gesture. Dillashaw put the glass down and lightly prodded Dominick's back.

"Why wait Until December"

"What?" Dominick asked.

"Why not try to **"School Me** " now?" Dillashaw asked.

* * *

Dominick stared at him in Confusion until Dillashaw moved into kiss him. What was meant to be a kiss on the mouth, turned into a Awkward Teenage kiss on the neck. Dominick Gently manovered himself away from the Current UFC Champion.

"Fighting Alpha Fail? I could Fight you Guys all Day with one hand behind my back. But Fucking Alpha Fail? I think **I'll pass** " Dominick said. He walked out of the Kitchen, but Dillashaw followed him.

"Wait up Dom, you don't just get to **Cruise** on out of here, like nothing has happened" Dillasha laughed.

* * *

"God Dilla-flop, those Jokes have got to stop" Dominick said.

Sure he got the Cruise jokes. His Surname was "Cruz" so Dillashaw was trying to be "Cool" by saying "Cruise" all the time, but Dillashaw couldn't tell a Joke to save his life. Dominick Knew that the only reason Girls laughed at his Jokes, was because Dillashaw was **Hot**. MMA made Dillashaw "Mysterious" to Girls.

Dillashaw was also Muscular because he trained every-day. It was hot most of the time, and Dillashaw had gotten a Tan from all of the Out-door Training. Sure Dominick could see why Girls Guys, and Fighters wanted him. But Dominick didn't want to fall for an Alpha Fail Trick, in more ways than one.

* * *

"Dilla-sheep, I don't chase after **Alpha Fails** " Dominick told him.

"Good, because I'm not asking to be chased. But after all the shit you've said about me, I deserve one fucking kiss" Dillashaw said.

"Begging for a Kiss? Did **Daddy Faber** teach you that?" Dominick asked.

* * *

"I can teach you stuff Dom. With less clothes on, of course" Dillashaw said.

He leaned in again. Dominick this time returned the Kiss. As Dillashaw pulled Dominick into him, Dominick stroked his ass, before putting his hand into Dillashaw's Reebok shorts. Before Dominick could touch him, Dillashaw was backing away.

"Where are you..." Dominick's voice Trailed off as Dillashaw walked away and shuffled himself onto Dominick's glass Kitchen Table.

On Fight Nights Dillashaw weighed One Thirty Five. But, because Dillashaw had just fought, Dominick knew that Dillashaw was now **pilling** on the pounds. He just hoped that those pounds Didn't break his Glass Table.

* * *

"Dom...get your sarcastic ass over here!" Dillashaw beckoned.

Dominick snapped out of Glass Furniturne concerns and walked back over to Dillashaw to finish what they started. Dominick took his phone out, put it on Record, and then put on the coaster mat on the table.

Then he put his hand up Dillashaw Reebok shirt and squeesed Dillashaw's nipples with his palm.

* * *

"Let's talk **Dirty** Dilla-Slut. What have you got?" Dominick asked. He Stroked Dillashaw's dick with his Index finger as Dillashaw tried to think of something.

"You're not going to bitch out? Right? You're gonna **Blow me** Right?" Dillashaw asked.

"Depends on the Dirty talk" Dominick said.

* * *

He began rubbing Dillashaw's dick with his palm. As Dillashaw rocked backwards, Dominick licked Dillashaw's neck and was trying to tempt him with a Sloopy but Pain-less Hickie.

"Dom in December, I wanna fuck you" Dillashaw said.

"How?" Dominick asked,

* * *

"In the Octagon. After we've fought. When All the fans have fucked off home. Maybe we can go out. Have some Drinks or something. Go back to the Octagon. It'll be all Empty and stuff. We can can grapple on the Mat. I'm a **Brown Belt** you know. I'll take you down Dom...then I'll mount you"

"I like that"

"Yeah. I can tell Faber and Danny and Chad that Dana held me up or something. You can lick me, Dom, stick your fingers anywhere and Blow me. You like that?" Dillashaw asked.

* * *

"Can't wait" Dominick said as he wrapped his hands around Dillashaw's dick.

He leaned foward as moved his hand Furiously across Dillashaw's dick. He could tell that Dillashaw was enjoying it. Dillashaw's chest heaved. He kept on pulling Dominick into him. Dominick could smell his Cereal bars as Dillashaw grunted in his mouth.

Dominick's Phone beeped and he instantly pulled his hand out of Dillashaw's shorts.

* * *

"Fuck!...Dom..come **on** "

"Don't whine Dilla-sure, some of us have Mulitple UFC Jobs right now"

"Yeah, cause you're practically **retired now** right?" Dillashaw added.

* * *

Dominick "saved" the recording and pulled his Trousers up. Dillashaw had done a little Tugging of his own. But Dominick wasn't going to show Dillashaw anything. The more he kept hidden, the better.

"Dilla-score, I'll show you out" Dominick said.

He steadied the Kitchen table as Dillashaw got off of it.

* * *

"I'll call you or whatever" Dillashaw said as they walked to the door.

"I don't want to start giving out my Number. Faber's just gonna order Thirty Pizza's to my place" Dominick said.

"No worries, I'll just get your number from **Who-ever"** Dillashaw said.

* * *

"Who..Who-ever?" Dominick asked in surprise.

"Yeah. Team Alpha Male Hunts...you know for fun. And you know that Hunter's saying"

"Umm,...no..." Dominick said.

* * *

"There's More Than One Way To Skin A Cat. I don't have to get your number **through you.** You better answer your phone Ass-hat. See you Dom"

Dillashaw left. And a very confused Dominick Cruz, showered changed and went to a UFC Fan Expo...with an old Phone that he hadn't used in Months.


	2. Wrestle with the Guilt

A/N: Thanks for the Reviews!

* * *

A/N: Strong Language. Adult scenes.

* * *

 _ **"To me personally Wrestling is the hardest sport in the world. It's even harder than MMA"**_ Dominick Cruz Quote,

* * *

Embracing the Grind. That's what Dominick Cruz was doing at AKA. He couldn't wrestle Cain Velasquez. But he had no problem, getting to grips with Russian Light-weight Khabib Nurmagomedov. Dominick could only do light Grappling. Nothing heavy. Nurmagomedov was recovering from surgery himself, for **the second time**.

"Dom, it's good training with you. Very Good" Nurmagomedov said in a Russian accent that was getting more Americanised by the day.

* * *

"Thanks Khabib, how's the recovery going"

"Good, great. Easy Exercise, nothing too stressful. Same with you?" Nurmagomedov asked.

"Yes, don't worry Khabib, we'll both be in the UFC Cage soon" Dominick said.

* * *

Dominick was determined to get back into the UFC. He did MMA Lectures and Analyst work on the side, thanks to Dana, but Dominick needed to fight. He needed to prove that he still had what it took to be a Champion again. He could relate to Khabib. Not just because of the injury. Khabib was the **N** **umber One Contender**. Just like he was.

But another Knee injury set Khabib back. Khabib's Team, Cormier, Rock-hold, and Velasquez were all there for Khabib. In MMA circles, Team AKA had a Reputation for Training like Ass-holes. But they'd always been friendly to Dominick. So he didn't judge how they Trained. At the end of the Training Session, the AKA Guys invited Dominick out for Drinks.

But he was sweaty and Tired.

* * *

"Come on Cruz, we'll come **knocking** for you" Rock-hold said, with a gleam of Mischief in his naughty eyes.

"Some other time Guys,. drink for me okay" Dominick said.

Dominick got his Dog Dojo, and went home looking forward to a long Shower. He had just given Dojo something to eat. When he heard a harsh tap on the door.

* * *

"Rockhold, I'm not going out with you" Dominick said through the door.

Would The AKA Guy's take the hint?

Dominick opened the door and a Blur rushed past him.

* * *

"Dom I need your Shower. You Stink like hell by the way" Dillashaw said. He took his Reebok Jacket off and dumped it on the sofa.

"Why are you here? Use your Daddy Faber's Showers"

"I got a little Bruising in Training. I couldn't do a full session" Dillashaw told him.

"So? Heal at home" Dominick shrugged.

* * *

He watched Dillashaw sit down slowly, and brush his fringe out of his eyes. He smiled at Dominick. Dominick could admit that Dillashaw was a Blonde Cutie. But that smile wasn't going to make Dominick give in. He thought... well knew that many Girls and Guys had been taken in by Dillashaw's innocent act. But Dillashaw was an **MMA fighter**. Fighter's were far from innocent.

"Dom, can you run me that shower? The hotter the better" Dillashaw said.

"What did your last MMA Slave die of?" Dominick asked.

* * *

"Great Sex...if you're lucky..." Dillashaw joked.

"I'll run that shower" Dominick said going to the Bathroom before Dillashaw said another cheesy chat up line. He got Dillashaw a Towel a flannel and some spare clothes. He turned on the shower and pull the curtain forward. He opened a Window and sprayed some Lavender Febreeze everywhere.

Then Dominick went out to Play with his Dog.

"Dilla-Slave driver, your Shower awaits Sir"

* * *

"Thanks" Dillashaw said. He squeesed Dominick's shoulder, before asking...

"Wanna wash **my back**?"

"I'd have more fun sparing with Anthony Pettis, Without pads" Dominick said.

* * *

As Dillashaw got ready to shower, Dominick threw a Ball for Dojo. Then he wiped his own sweat away with a Wet Flannel and he sprayed himself with deodorant, and threw on a New T-shirt.

He let Dojo out in the Back Garden, when Dillashaw came out of the Shower, with a Peach Coloured Towel Wrapped around his Taut waist. Dominick looked over to see the Middle-aged Female Neighbour look at the Half-Naked Dillashaw with a Smile...

To avoid Awkward Questions, Dominick pulled the right Curtain, to block her view.

"Shit...you're neighbours are trying to look at me **through** the Curtain! Probably never seen a fighter's body like mine before. Is she single?" Dillashaw asked.

* * *

"Dilla-slapper, you're not gonna make a pass at my Neigh-bour" Dominick said.

"That's not what I mean, it's just a Question...like can I borrow some of your clothes?" Dillashaw asked.

Dominick wanted to say no. But what else was Dillshaw going to wear? He couldn't send he Guy out Nude, his neigh-bour would have a Heart-attack.

* * *

"In my Room...help yourself" Dominick said.

Without thinking he absent mindedly stared at Dillashaw's defined back, and noticed a cut. Confused, Dominick found himself following the Only Champion at Team Alpha Male.

"Dilla-Bruiser, you've got a Cut on your back" Dominick told him.

* * *

"Shit, it's a Cut?" Dillashaw said turning around. Dominick Sighed to himself as he realised that Dillashaw looked a lot like Dojo chasing his own tail.

"Straighten up. I'll take a Picture and show you" Dominick said. He got out his phone and Dillashaw leaned up, but then hunched his shoulders. Dominick took the picture. As soon as Dillashaw heard the click, he snatched Dominick's phone.

 **"Hey!"** Dominick yelled, louder than he thought.

* * *

"Hold on" Dillashaw said. He turned the phone at different positions. Then he went into Dominick's room. Dojo followed him, and Dominick followed his Dog.

"Dojo...out" Dominick ordered.

"It's fine" Dillashaw said.

* * *

"Dilla-stealer, my Phone please" Dominick said holding out his hand.

Dillashaw pressed a few buttons, and then gave Dominick back his phone.

"Dom, have you got any cream that I can put on this thing?" Dillashaw asked.

* * *

"There's vaseline in the Bathroom" Dominick said. He went to the Bath-room and opened the drawer. He put Dojo on the sofa, washed his hands and put the vaseline on the bed.

"There" Dominick said.

"Thanks"

* * *

Dominick turned to leave when Dillashaw coughed very awkwardly.

"Umm...Dom?" Dillashaw said pointing at the vaseline.

"What am I? Your PA? You're Personal Nurse? Do I look like Stitch Duran?" Dominick asked,

* * *

"Dom don't get pissy with me. The Cut's **on my back** "

"And you couldn't get Daddy Faber to grease you up?" Dominick asked.

Dominick paused as Dillashaw rolled his eyes.

* * *

"I didn't know it was a cut did I?. Dom Stop being a Dick and touch me" Dillashaw snapped.

"How many times have you said that to Strangers?" Dominick quipped.

He got the vaseline, and popped off the lid. Dominick shuffled Dillashaw towards the light and put his hand on his shoulder.

* * *

"Dom, you don't wanna **kiss** it better first?" Dillashaw asked.

Dominick didn't kiss Dillashaw's cut. He licked it, which was weirder. Maybe it was a Quiet apology. Dominick had been testy with him. He'd only helped him out, when he was pushed too. And Dilla-cut, **was actually** cut. Dominick knew that he'd have to help him out. Like Dillashaw said he couldn't treat that cut without Fantastic Four Stretching arms.

"You know, I'm glad it was just a cut. In Training once I got kicked in the Balls. It was the Worst feeling ever" Dillashaw said.

* * *

"I can top that. Getting Stripped by the UFC and watching other Guys fight for **your** Title is worse" Dominick added.

Dominick felt Dillshaw turn around, as he could taste Dillashaw's blood in his mouth.

"Turn back Dilla-wall, up against the wall like a Good Boy"

* * *

"You're act all Nice and then...Fuck you're Annoying" Dillashaw said before tugging Dominick by the Shirt and kissing him on the mouth. When Dillashaw pulled away, he had his own blood on his nose.

"Dilla-smear, just turn" Dominick said.

He finally smeared the vaseline on. The cut looked Three times smaller and cleaner because of it. Dillashaw twisted around to meet him again, but Dominick turned him back around. He stroked Dillashaw's shoulders and his lower back.

* * *

"Do all your Guys get this **Dominick Cruz Treatment** "

"You're not **My Guy** Delusional Dillashaw" Dominick said.

"Bite me" Dillashaw said.

* * *

Dillashaw undid his towel. Dominick tossed it on the bed and Gently bit Dillashaw's shoulder. Then licked him before Dillashaw could complain. He licked most of Dillashaw's back, avoiding the vaselined Cut. Dominick bent down on his knees. Then he went on one Knee and licked the outside of Dillashaw's ass.

He could see Dillashaw lean against the wall to steady himself. Dominick Stroked the inside of Dillashaw thighs and licked the back of his legs. Dillashaw had original Wrestler's legs. **Well Built** and stocky. Dillashaw also had a firm Athletic ass which Dominick slid his hand into. As soon as his hand went in, Dillashaw parted his legs slightly.

* * *

Dominick was licking Dillashaw on his right ass cheek. He was wondering whether to spread the cheeks, when his phone rang. Taking his tongue away, he gently slapped Dillashaw's ass before answering his phone.

"Hi?" He asked.

"Mr Cruz Hello. This is Dr Fox. I'd like to meet with you, to discuss the progress of your Injuries"

* * *

"And **Training** and all of that?" Dominick asked hopefully.

"We'll talk tomorrow" Dr Fox said.

Dominick Thanked him and ended the call. He pulled away from Dillashaw and passed him his towel back.

* * *

"Dilla-call, you've gotta go. I've got stuff...to do" Dominick said. He turned away and walked out. His Dog Dojo was staring at him Lazily from the sofa.

"I'll tell you later" Dominick said to his Dog.

Moments later Dillashaw came out fully Dressing in Dominick's Alliance Sponsor clothes. Even in a Daze, Dominick noticed that Dillashaw looked Hotter in his clothes, that he did in any Reebok clothes. The Grey Shirt suited Dillashaw's Hazel eyes, and the shorts made the UFC Champion look taller.

* * *

"You okay?" Dillashaw asked leaning over the sofa.

"Yes, just got an AKA call. Khabib invited me to Train again, so you've gotta make a move" Dominick said. He just hoped Dillashaw believed him.

"Right. So that call had nothing to do with all those **Dr Fox Texts** on your phone" Dillashaw said.

* * *

Dominick Squinted at him.

"You looked at my Texts?"

"Dom, you gotta see Doctor Fox tomorrow right? I can take an hour off Training. I can come with you for sure" Dillashaw said.

* * *

"Come with me? Are you out of your **Alpha Fail** Mind? Why do you wanna come? So you can text Alpha Fail Screen-Shots of Doctors talking about my Knee? So that you can film Doctor's tell me that I'm done in the UFC? **Get out**!" Dominick Yelled.

"Dom, listen, don't get Paranoid. I just wanna be there for you. No-one should have to go to Hospital By themselves" Dillashaw said.

He became confused when Dominick Laughed.

* * *

"You don't get it Dilla-Twat. I've dealt with Three Injuries on my own. The fasting, the Surgery the Re-hab, the Meds, the Pain. I've fought that, **by myself**. I don't need a Dilla- Traitor like you lecturing me on want you want" Dominick said.

"No, Dom this is about what **you** want. If it makes you feel better, I won't even bring my phone. If you had a Girl, or Boyfriend they'd go. I don't wanna...I won't even be in the room. I'll drive you, or get your Coffee, Donuts or whatever...As a Friend" Dillashaw reasoned.

* * *

"Dilla-Dumb-ass, you're **not ,my friend**. You could have been a casual Fuck at the Most. And you sure as Hell aren't Boyfriend Material for anyone. You're a One Nighter Blonde Model Trophy Fuck. You're not a **Real** Champion, or a Real Friend to me. Now **Piss off** back to Alpha Fail!" Dominick Shouted.

Before the words "Alpha Fail" even left his mouth Dillashaw was gone, and Dojo was pulling out Dillashaw's towel and playing with it.


	3. Fight that Party

A/N: Strong Language Adult scenes.

* * *

 **"I've said some Controversial Stuff. I did that on The Ultimate Fighter, with Chris Tickle. When I say stuff it's not to be mean or horrible. I say those things to Help Guys in their careers"** Dominick Cruz Quote.

* * *

If Dominick was honest with himself. He didn't think about Dillashaw that night. He was too concerned about what Doctor Fox had to say. He had a early morning appointment. He wore all Sponsor clothes. He wore a **Rev-Gear** T-shirt, Dark **Fan-house** Trousers and a **Training Mask** Jacket. Because he was still injured Dominick was under no pressure from Dana to wear the New Reebok Uniform...Thank God.

He patted Little Dojo Goodbye and went to the Hospital. He parked on a Narrow side street. Before he got out he told himself...

"Whatever the News is...you're career's gonna be okay. You're still in the UFC"

* * *

"Dom, **are you** okay?"

"Dominick leaned over in Shock as he saw Dillashaw tapping on his Right Window. Dominick got out of his car in frustration.

"Dilla-stalker, what's wrong you? What are doing here, don't you remember anything I said Yesterday?" Dominick asked.

* * *

"You were talking to yourself, it...it looked a little Crazy"

"That's so rich, coming from an Alpha Fail that **followed** me here" Dominick said.

He had no time for Dillashaw's fake concern. He just wanted to get Doctor Fox's News, and then leave. Dominick wouldn't have minded Lecturing Dillashaw on Minding his own Business. There wasn't many people around. It was early. The only Audience they had were Girls in High School that were looking at Dillashaw with Nervous smiles.

* * *

"Dom let me come in with you. I'll just sit in the waiting room"

"No Thanks, I'm Good"

"What if it's bad news?" Dillashaw asked.

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" Dominick asked.

* * *

Dominick stormed off, through the Hospital doors. He went to Reception. He took a Sneak Peak at Joanna Jedrzejczyk on **Sports Illustrated**. Jedrzejczyk looked great. She'd become the New Queen of MMA over the last Six Months. He looked at her poses and was reading the first paragraph of the Interview, when his name got called.

"Mr Cruz?" A Nurse asked. Cruz stood up and he was directed to Dr Fox's office. He walked in, and Doctor Fox greeted him with a Handshake. She asked him to take a Seat. Dominick sat on the Blue plastic chair. He looked at Dr Fox's file on her Desk and hoped for god News.

"How are you Mr Cruz"

* * *

"Fine"

"Really?"

"Yes...well Anxious. Dr Fox can I fight in the UFC this Year?" Dominick asked.

* * *

Dr Fox looked at the files. Then she asked to see his Knee. Dominick quickly took his Trousers off, relived that he'd put on Fresh Boxer shorts. Dr Fox felt both of his Knees. She told him to stretch both of his knees out. He did. Dr Fox told him to point his toes and lift his feet up in the air.

Dominick did those actions without a problem.

"Thank you Mr Cruz" Dr Fox said taking her Black Parker pen, she wrote something Down.

* * *

"Mr Cruz you're free to go"

How...How do you mean Dr Fox?" Dominick asked.

"Both of your Knees are Functioning Properly. You can start Training Next week" The Doctor said.

* * *

"So...I'm...Good to fight" Dominick asked.

"You're **Great to fight**. Good luck Mr Cruz" Dr Fox said.

Dominick Thanked her Ten Times. He shook Dr Fox's Hand another Twenty Times. He felt like Screaming the News from the Roof-Tops that is until he saw Dillashaw walking towards him.

* * *

"Still trying to get Dominick Cruz News?" Dominick asked.

"I was trying to take a leak" Dillashaw said.

Dominick side-stepped him, while he got a Package of the ledge.

"Got you some coffee" Dillashaw said.

"You have it. I'm **Wide Awake**. Now if you'll excuse me Dilla-scruffy, I've got places to go and fighters to see" Dominick said.

* * *

He left without a Word, and went to Text his family friends and Team-mates. Dominick went for his first Training session at the Gym. In his Break-Time He grabbed something to eat at a Cafe. Usually he'd have a Hot soup. But Today he wanted to treat himself to Ham and Cucumber Sandwich. After lunch he went to his Alliance Training camp.

He got nervous as he got a Round of Applause.

"The Champ is Here!" Cain Velasquez said.

"You handled your shit Dom" Nate Diaz said.

* * *

"Cruz is Cruising on to get that Belt!" Phil Davis said.

The Guys clapped and cheered, Cruz felt like more of a Celebrity than he already was.

"Don't stop Guys I could get use to this" He said.

* * *

He spared with Andy Ogle and touched up his Boxing with Diaz. But when it came to wrestling. Dominick was shocked to see **Chad Mendes grappling** on the mats. Mendes caught his eye, and gave him a suspicious smile.

Mendes was part of Team Alpha Fail. He was one of Faber's best friends. So seeing Mendes at Team Alliance took Dominick Aback. Mendes walked over to him. As both UFC Fighters faced each other head on, Dominick Noticed that Mendes had Stitches above his right eye.

* * *

"I'm not even gonna ask why you're here. But did Pettis catch you with something?" Dominick asked, pointing to Mendes' eye.

"No, Killa-shaw did" Mendes replied.

 **Killa-shaw** was one of the many names that Dillashaw's Team called him.

* * *

"Oh so you came here because of Dilla-bully" Dominick said.

"Yeah, Killa-shaw goes wild in Practise. Usually I can handle it. But Today, he went Crazy. I'm not going back until he calms down. Congrats on your news by the way" Mendes said with a Polite nod.

"Thanks...I'll leave you to..." Dominick's voice trailed off as Mendes walked away.

* * *

Dominick carried on Training. Tried to push Dillashaw to back of his mind.

"Dom...We are Celebrating, I don't care if we have to drag you out!" James Vick said.

"Sure" Dominick said.

* * *

He stayed away from drinking mostly. But Today had been a great day. Dominick saw Dojo at Doggy Day Care and paid to have him stay the night. The last thing Little Dojo needed was to see his Owner off of his face Drunk. Dominick got back home showered, changed got ready to enjoy himself.

They were all meeting up at a local Hangout. When Dominick walked in, James Vick, Eduardo Dantas and Phil Davis called him over.

"Dom, some Dumb-ass invited **Chad Mendes** and I don't think he's gonna be alone" Dantas said.

* * *

"Shit...come on. Guys you're telling me that you invited Alpha Fail to **My** Celebration Party?" Dominick asked.

"Look Look, when Faber gets here, we can kick him out" James Vick said.

Vick was Six Foot Seven. Faber would look like a Toddler next to him. Dominick wanted to see that argument. But he didn't want any trouble tonight.

* * *

"No Guys just leave it. Alpha Fail will only start Crying on Twitter. It could get us all in Trouble" Dominick said.

Most of the Guys agreed. Vick ordered Drinks and Dominick found himself Shaking hands with Fighters from AKA and American Top Team.

"It must feel so good to be back" Champion Robbie Lawler said.

* * *

"Dom, You're good to go, Great" Khabib said.

"Hey any **Hot Nurses** you can name off the top of your head"

"Sorry Rock-Hold I kept it Professional" Dominick said.

* * *

Most of the fighters laughed, but the Joking died down when Team Alpha Fail walked into the Bar. Sure enough, Chad Mendes and Faber walked in with their Girl-friends. Castillo and Benavidez were Behind them. Then Dillashaw came in, without a Date. Chad nodded at Dominick., Dominick nodded back. As far as Dominick was concerned Faber could go to hell.

The only Good thing was, Dominick was determined to stick to his own group. If he didn't, That would have made it even more awkward. As Dillashaw went to the bar, he was already catching the attention of the Hot Bartenders.

* * *

As Dominick became Re-accaquinted with old Friends and Team-mates, he took a couple of Gulps of a Regular Budweiser. He spoke to Roy Nelson about the different between **Bud and Bud Light**. When getting punching Advice from Junior Dos santos, there must have been about Five Girls surrounding Dillashaw, and pushing their Drinks towards him. When talking to Bryan caraway, Dominick felt his stomach Twinge.

"Dude you okay?" Caraway asked.

"Yeah Bry..I'm just gonna excuse myself before I puke" Dominick said running to the Bathroom.

* * *

He ran into the Shiny Black Cubicle and threw up. It was just liquid. Not food. He opened the cubicle, took one step out, and bumped into a Random Guy.

"Sorry Budwieser doesn't agree with me"

"I **don't either"** Dillashaw said. Before Dominick knew it, Dillashaw had charged into his cubible and shut the door.

* * *

"What is your Problem Dom?" Dillashaw asked.

"My Problem, why are you at my Party?

"You know what Alpha Male are like. They're never gonna turn down free food and Drinks" Dillashaw said.

* * *

"Well, you stick to your team and have fun with your little Blonde Groupies" Dominick said. He turned to leave, until Dillashaw said.

"Careful Dom, you almost **sound jealous** "

Dominick scoffed and slid his hand down Dillashaw's Chest. Surprisingly Dillashaw looked Hotter than usual tonight. His Hair was still wet from Showering. He was dressed mainly in Black with a Grey UFC T-shirt. A gold chain hung around Dillashaw's neck with a Japanese Symbol on it.

* * *

"Jealous?" Dominick asked.

"Yes"

"Aww... **Silly Dilly** , Jealous of what? All the Herpes that you and Alpha Fail are gonna spread tonight?" Dominick asked.

* * *

"Glad you got cleared to fight"

"You won't be glad when I'm Kicking your ass in December" Said Dominick.

Doubt it Dom. Your ass **is mine** at Christmas" Dillashaw teased.

* * *

Dominick leaned against the Cubicle wall as Dillashaw put his hand his waist. Dillashaw leaned foward to kiss him, but Dominick couldn't...he'd just thrown up. Dominick changed route and sild down Dillashaw's trousers.

"Dom...are there other Guys in here?" Dillashaw Whispered.

Dominick shrugged..."Check Dilla-spy"

* * *

Dominick watched Dillashaw open the door a creak. There were plenty of Bath-rooms near the Cashier desk. So this toilet area seemed Silent.

"I can't see anyone"

"Don't Worry Dilly, I'll **be quick** " Dominick said.

* * *

He slid his hand against Dillashaw's dick. Dillashaw held himself upright as Dominick Blew on his tip. Dominick was trying to prolong the literal Blowing, until Dillashaw brought Dominick's head closer to him.

"Dom you're a Tease, you know that"

"You know you like that" Dominick said stroking Dillashaw's Balls.

* * *

Dillashaw leaned forward, his Dick grazed Dominick's lip. Dominick steadied himself on Dillashaw's thigh, before taking him in his mouth. He just focused on Dillashaw's balls, blowing on the tip, covering Dillashaw in Saliva. Dominick knew that Dillashaw wanted him to go harder.

Dillashaw was grabbing the back of his neck and turning his hips in different directions. When Dominick heard the creak of the door Dominick moved Dillashaw's hands away, and pulled away. He put his finger to his lips, and he pretended to tie his shoes. They heard water run, stop, and then another creak of a door.

Dominick opened their door.

* * *

"Coast is clear Dilly. I Should go"

"Do you have to? I'm still..you know"

"Yeah I can see that" Dominick said.

* * *

Dominick watched Dillashaw pull his Boxer shorts and Trousers up. But his Hard on was still visible.

"So...are we making **this a thing**?" Dillashaw asked.

"I'm not into the Boyfriend thing. I'm married to MMA. You know that" Dominick said.

* * *

Dillashaw straightened his back and shook his head.

"Did I say anything about being **your Boyfriend**? Casual is good for me. I've got no problem with a "Friends with Benefits arrangement"

"We're actually **UFC Fighters with Benefits**. Friend is a Little Strong. I'll let you get back to your Blonde Hot Fan-Club" Dominick said thinking about the Girls at the bar that were all over Dillashaw.

* * *

"Dom, those blondes are not that hot" Dillashaw said.

Dominick nodded with a shrug. Dominick washed his mouth in the toilets and left. He Looked at Dillashaw's noisy, Blonde Toned Fan Club every now and again. They were stroking his arms, and whispering in his ears.

* * *

But Dillashaw could date all of them. Dominick wouldn't try to stop him

Dominick didn't care about Dillashaw emotionally. Dillashaw was an Official **"UFC Fighters with Benefits** "

Dillashaw was nothing more than that.


	4. The Faber Files

A/N: Strong Language. Adult scenes.

* * *

From Dillashaw's POV.

* * *

Dillashaw met Dominick on Thursday **and** Friday. He did enjoy it most of the time., But there were a few "Issues" that left Dillashaw cursing under his Breath.

* * *

The Dominick Down-sides...

 **1\. Dominick Never Let Him Stay Over.**

It was all well and good to stay for Half a hour. After Dom had blown him under the covers. They''d part and lie on opposite sides of the bed. Dillashaw would feel himself drifting off. Before his head could touch the sheets, Dom was kissing him on the shoulder. That would have been cool, if that meant that Dillashaw was going to get another Blow.

But those kisses were the alarm clock. Dom would always follow those kisses with...

"Come on Dilla-sleepy, **get up** , **go** home"

* * *

2\. **Dillashaw Staring Dominick Down Over Protection.**

Dillashaw knew that it was going to happen. But he was still surprised that Dominick still insisted that he wore Rubbers.

"All the time Dom? The only Guy I'm with is you"

"What about Girls and other Fighters. Let's face it, Dilla-swap, we all know what you Guys get up to at Alpha Fail. You can't be surprised that I'm asking a Good looking Guy like you about Protection"

"But with the Rubbers...the feeling's just shit" Dillashaw would say.

* * *

"So you're saying I'm shit in bed?" Dominick would ask.

"No!...Dom, just one night without a Rubber, **come on** " Dillashaw pushed.

No Rubbers, no Action at all. Needless to say Dillashaw wore Rubbers **every** time he went to Dominick's.

* * *

3 **. The Role-Play suggestions that Never came to life.**

"Put me in a Triangle choke and see what I can do from there" Dominick said one night. So Dillashaw opened his legs, lightly put a Triangle on him. Dominick kissed Dillashaw's inner thigh. Dillashaw would loosen the choke and then Dominick would suddenly get mad.

"Dilla-Dumb, you were meant to keep me in the choke, you know, to see if I could get out"

"Well...let's do it again" Dillashaw would say.

"No...the moment's over. I'm gonna feed Dojo" Dominick would say running out of bed.

* * *

Those were the main things that pissed Dillashaw off. He Trained on Saturday too. He also taught Wrestling at Alpha Male as well. At the end of Practise he drove home, and was almost ready to sleep at the steering Wheel. He was about to take his Training bag out of the car when he got a Text from Dominick...

 **"Dilla-stressed, are you ready?"** The Text said.

As worn out and "Stressed" as he was, Dillashaw didn't think about turning Dominick down. He knew how suspcious Dominick was of him. He wanted Dominick to trust him, that would only happen if he spent more time with him. With the last bit of energy he had, he dumped his bag near the Washing machine and went upstairs.

* * *

He'd been wearing jeans most of the week. The only clean ones he had was ones with Holes in them. He got out his Reebok sponsor clothes. They were Dark and Tight-fitting. He'd have to call Dana to get bigger uniforms. But he knew he'd look good in the Tight one. He got a Shower imagining what it would be like if Dominick Joined him in here sometime.

He thought about Jerking off, but there was really no point. He was going to Dominick's anyway.

He got out the shower, and went to his room. He put the Reebok shorts on, but he put a few Shirts out Thinking about which one would suit him best.

* * *

"You got a Date Ty?" His Mother asked.

"Maybe" Dillashaw told her.

His Mother Janice was staying with him, while her Bathroom was getting fixed. Originally she was just Popping over to Do "Bathroom things" but she was over nearly everyday. So it made sense for her to stay as a Guest.

* * *

"So...who's the lucky Guy?" Janice asked.

"What...Guy?"

"Come on Ty, you never make this effort with **Girls**. Now if you've Got a "Special Guy" friend, I'm gonna have to tell Rita your taken. You know her Daughter Bethenny is single and Rita Keeps trying to set you Two up. Everytime I go to Puppy Classes I can't even look her in the eye" Janice said.

* * *

Dillashaw Shrugged. "Just...tell her I'm Taken. I'm a Champion in the UFC and Girls are throwing themselves at me. Just tell her that"

" **That's true** " His Mother said folding his clothes into a Pile to sit on his bed.

"Is this New Guy worth you turning your Room upside Down? Or is he taking you somewhere fancy?" She asked.

* * *

"I don't ,know. It's always something New with him. He's got a Puppy too" Dillashaw told her.

"Well that's nice! When I finally meet him, we can all go to Puppy classes together. Do you know how old his Puppy is? Wait don't tell me, just take a Picture on your phone and I'll guess" Janice got up and looked around.

"I should get the Puppy class card. Your Boyfriend's Puppy could be playing up, and he might need help right now!" Janice said.

* * *

She began to walk out of the room to look for the card, when Dillashaw said...

"Mom, it's early days. He's not my Boyfriend... **Yet** " Dillashaw said trying to keep the hope alive.

"Well...you obviously want to date him. It's **one** Puppy class Offer. **And** It's on a Sunday, so if your Soon to be Boyfriend wants to come over for lunch..."

* * *

Dillashaw shook his head and laughed.

"Mom...Dom's not "The Sunday Lunch...Family Get together" type of Guy"

"This Dom Sounds **like a Snob**. So what kind of Guy is he?" Janice asked.

* * *

"Dom the type of Guy that I like... **Alot.** So if you and Dom ever meet in an Alternate Universe Far away, be nice " Dillashaw teased.

"Just don't let this "Dom string you along" Janice said.

"He won't" Dillashaw said.

* * *

Dominick had always told him that this was "Casual" but he each time he said it, it made Dillashaw more determined to change his mind. Dillashaw was certain that his Camp was the main reason Dominick was so Guarded. Dillashaw hadn't met Faber, when Faber Fought Cruz the first time. So he didn't really know why they hated each other so much. He didn't want to ask too many questions.

But thinking about **Faber,** gave him an idea. He got on his Lap-top and started Typing...

When Dillashaw finally arrived at Dominick's. He'd decided to just wear the Reebok Champions Uniform. Dominick opened the door and pulled Dojo back in. Dojo was a friendly Dog, so Dillashaw wasn't going to get bitten or anything.

* * *

"Dilla-Show-off. Wearing the Champion Uniform eh?" Dominic asked.

"Most of my clothes are in the wash. It's been a Busy week"

"Sure. Do you want a Drink?" Dominick asked.

* * *

Dominick was wearing Rev-Gear, Hayabusa Trousers and a "Dude Wipes" T-shirt. Dillashaw could see that he'd ordered Take-out. The cartons were still on the table. Dillashaw kicked himself because he should have come earlier.

"I'll have any Pop if you've got it" Dillashaw said.

He sat on the sofa and tried to watch TV. But his eye occassionally glanced at Dominick's ass as he bent down to pull out a Fridge drawer. He thought about Dominick's ass in his lap, and suddenly he needed that Drink more than ever.

* * *

"I've got Pepsi" Dominick Shouted.

"Sounds Great" Dillashaw said. "I've got something for you Dom" Dillashaw said taking something out of his pocket.

"Daddy Faber's **Tampons?"** Dominick Teased.

* * *

"Funny" Dillashaw said he put the DVD on the table. He watched Television until Dominick came back with his Pepsi. He put it on the table. Dillashaw Squinted as Dominick picked the DVD up.

"Is this Pride Stuff?"

"No...Guess again" Dillashaw said.

"Is it you beating Barao Twice? I'm not watching that Trash" Dominick said.

* * *

"No it's **Faber** stuff" Dillashaw said.

"Dilla-Weird, you can't be that dumb. I'm not wasting my Time Watching your Number One Alpha Fail" Dominick said/

Dillashaw picked up the Pepsi, and put it on his fore-head. He put it back down on the table. He turned towards Dominick and slid his hand on his thigh.

* * *

"Dom trust me. You'll like this DVD"

"And If I don't?"

"Then you can turn it off **and punish me** " Dillashaw said with a nod.

* * *

"I could just punish you now..."

Dillashaw could feel Dominick's hand sneaking along his back. But then Dominick looked at the Back of the DVD.

"Wait. Faber VS...

Griffin, Brown One, Brown 2, Faber Vs, Aldo, Barao One, Barao Two. Faber VS Edgar, and the best until Last Faber Vs **Me"** Dominick read out.

* * *

"Dilly...all of Daddy Faber's losses on one DVD! However can I thank you?"

"I can think of a few "Gifts" you could give me" Dillashaw said.

"Yeah I bet. But I can't give them to you **tonight**. I'm watching Your Daddy Faber get the Crap Beaten out of him" Dominick said staring at the DVD.

* * *

Dillashaw drank some of the Pepsi and watched Dojo play with a Rattle-Ball.

"How about I take Dojo out for a walk and then watch the rest of the fights here"

"Dilla-Ask, I'm not trusting with Dojo. He's like my **Kid.** Faber VS Griffin, Brown One, and Brown Two are going to be over an Hour Easily. Griffin lasted to Round Three. Mike Brown TKO'd Faber in Round one the first time. The second Time Brown Beat Faber's Ass for Five Rounds. I'm watching all of this" Dominick said.

* * *

"So...shall I get the Popcorn?" Dillashaw asked.

"Dilla-Dvd, do you mind if we take a Rain-check?" Dominick asked without skipping a Beat.

 **"What?"**

* * *

"It'll be weird watching Your Daddy Faber get his ass kicked like Nine Times, you should go. I'll see you next week or something" Dominick Cruz said.

Dillashaw nodded trying to hide how Bummed out he was. He'd spent ages burning the Fights onto the DVD. Now he couldn't watch them with Dominick? That was **The whole point.**

"Okay, see you whenever" Dillashaw said taking the Pepsi.

* * *

The UFC Champion walked to the door. He reached for the handle, when he felt himself being turned around. In a Flash Dominick was in his face. Is this what the **UFC 195 Stare-downs** Would be like? They were Nose to Nose. Dillashaw tensed as Dominick tilted his neck up and kissed it.

"Thanks for the **Daddy Faber DVD** Dilly, I'll make it up to you. That's a Promise"

"A Promise? I'll believe it when I see it" Dillashaw said.

* * *

He'd give Dominick **a week** to pull out all the stops. If Dominick did nothing. Dillashaw told himself that he'd have to forget Dominick and move on...


	5. Free Nick Diaz!

A/N: Strong Language, Adult scenes.

A/N: Sorry About the Spelling Mistakes.

* * *

To Dominick's Surprise, Dillashaw did end up having something in Common. All thanks to Nick Diaz.

Nick Diaz was an MMA Fighter. He was controversial, but he selled Tickets for Dana White. He had a Bad Boy image, that Brought the fans in. Diaz was well liked and Repected by Fans and Fighters A like. He faced Anderson Silva at UFC 183. He ended up **Testing Positive** for the Banned Substance of Marijauna. No-one was shocked at that.

Diaz had Tested Postive, in 2007 Against Gomi, then he Tested Positive Again in 2012 Against Condit. Then he faced Silva in January. He Tested Positive Again. This time the Athletic Commission had had enough.

* * *

NSAC's Chair-Man Franciso Aguilar said "Being Positive Throughout your MMA Career shows your Total Dis-Respect for this Sport, Your Opponents and This Commission That's why on Behalf of the NSAC, Nick Diaz we have Decided to sentence you to..."

"Wow...Nick Diaz is Banned from MMA for Five Years" Dominick said looking at his phone.

"Diaz can't fight...he can't **work** for Five Years...That's Bull-shit" Dillashaw said.

* * *

It was in the Evening. Dominick had a Late Training Session. Dillashaw had Finished at Ludwig's Gym early. Dominick got a Text. He was a little Tired to go out, but he was Sure Dilla-Quick could Occupy him. Dominick invited him to sit down and watch Diaz's "Trial" with NSAC.

Moments later the volume was down and they were making out. Pretty soon Dominick and Dillashaw were getting Texts by the Thousand. Even Nate Nick's little Brother called him.

Dillashaw nudged Dominick...then Dominick put Nate on Speaker-phone...

* * *

"Dom, this fucked right? You're level headed and Responsible and shit. I mean you think this is fucked up too...right" Nate Diaz asked.

"Yes, Nate course. Five years is **way** out of line" Dominick said. How are you and Nick?" He asked.

"How do you think Nick is? The Nevada Commission is so fucked" Nate said.

* * *

Nate ended the call, and Dominick turned up the Volume.

"Crap Dom, he sounds so pissed" Dillashaw said.

"Wouldn't **you** be if your Daddy Faber was banned from MMA for Five Years...God willing" Dominick Teased.

* * *

"Hey that's not even something to joke about. There must be something we can do" Dillashaw said.

" **We?"** Dominick said throwing the Rubber ball that Dojo had put on his leg.

"Fine...Something that **I can** do, maybe I could release a Statement through my Manager like Cejudo, or I could ask Faber to help me with a Fundraiser or something" Dillashaw said.

* * *

"Great Team Alpha Fail trying to save Nick Diaz with an Ego Petition" Dominick teased.

He stopped talking when Dillashaw looked at him intently.

"That's it. Dom you're a Genius! We can set up a Petition and get people to sign it!" Dillashaw said excitedly.

* * *

Dominick assumed that it was going to be a small Petition. He let Dillashaw go on his lap-top. He thought Dillashaw was going to set up a Tiny Petition on his face-Book page. But he went to a Nationally Specialised Wesbite.

"So Dilla-Geek, this is a real Petition page huh?"

"Yeah, if it gets enough Signatures, President Obama could see it" Dillashaw said.

* * *

"Dilla-Liar"

"No...like Seriously" Dillashaw said.

Dillashaw got to work on the site While Dominick went over to sort Dojo out. Both UFC Fighters hadn't noticed that Dojo had peed on the floor.

"Dojo! You know you're not supposed to do that! Bad Dog! Let's get you cleaned up...Stop Whining" Dominick said getting Wipes and trying to clean him up.

* * *

Dominick didn't see Dillashaw put a " **Puppy class card** " underneath Dom's letters on the table.

"You Guy's okay over there?" Dillashaw asked.

"Yeah, I'm just having a Little Trouble getting to Dojo's ass" Dominick said.

"Don't worry Dom, **I'll be easier** " Dillashaw said, still typing,

"Ha-Ha" Dominick said.

* * *

He eventually finished with Dojo and checked out the **Hash-Tag Free Nick Diaz** Petition. Dominick hated to admit but it looked Professional. Dillashaw had been given a Paragraph box. He explained what had happened at the top of the page. Then peopled clicked if they wanted to add their signature.

When they clicked a Box came up, and they were able to put their Signature in it. When they clicked "OK" Afterwards, their signature was added.

"If this Gets a Thousand Signatures in an Hour maybe we should do something to Celebrate" Dillashaw said.

* * *

Dominick shook his head. "Dilla-Com, we're already gonna "Celebrate in a Little While Anyway" Dominick said squessing Dillashaw's thigh. "

"Dom...If my Petition get's Popular...maybe we can do something freaky Maybe?"

"Like what? Dilla-Dare" Dominick said.

* * *

"Like shower Sex or whatever?" Dillashaw asked.

Dominick Shrugged. "Dilla-Risk, you've never had **Shower Sex** have you?" Dominick said After Dillashaw looked at the Lap-top in an Awkward pause Dominick through Dojo a Squeaky toy and carried on.

"You think that Shower-Sex is with me is going to be "So Hot" That we'll make out. Your Rub me down with Gel, Widen me up. Then we'll Fuck as the water Massages all the Soreness out of your Back. Then I tell you that you're the best I've ever had? Not gonna happen" Dominick said.

* * *

"As UFC Champion, I know I'm gonna be the Best you've had" Dillashaw Quipped.

"Shower- Sex isn't Sexy. **Believe me** " Dominick said looking at the Lap-top to end the Conversation.

After Promoting the page on every Social Networking Site, Both UFC fighters had to sit back and wait. Within **Half an Hour** the Page had a Thousand Signatures.

* * *

"Get ready to get Soaked Dom" Dillashaw said with a nod.

"Whoa, we've promoted it everywhere. That means the Bar's got to be set Higher" Dominick said.

"If you get **Five Thousand** Signatures. Maybe we can do "Something" Dominick said.

* * *

He thought Dillashaw was going to complain, but he looked at the graph of Signatures going up and Nodded.

"Give it a Day to warm up" Dillshaw said as the Signatures got slower.

"Okay. But while Hash Tag **Free Nick Diaz** is Trending, I wanna warm you up" Dominick said. He felt Dillashaw tap him arm and Lean closer to him. Dominick tapped Dillashaw's Cheek and ended up taking the Gum out of the other fighters mouth.

* * *

"Come on let's go"

"We're going out?" Dillashaw asked.

"Yeah...fancy a Run?" Dominick asked.

* * *

It was late and he could tell Dillashaw wanted to say no. But to Dominick it was a Great idea. It was Dark, no-one could see them. They could go anywhere they wanted.

"A Run won't hurt" Dillashaw said.,

"A Run around the Block"

* * *

"Winner gets another Surprise" Dillashaw said.

"Sure" Dominick said. Dillashaw lifted an Arm up and Dominick pulled the UFC Champion up to his feet. As UFC Athletes both of them were great Runners. Dillashaw to Dominick's Surprise took the lead.

"Come on Dom I thought you said that **Chicken leg** of yours had Healed" Dillashaw Digged.

* * *

Dominick ignored the ridicule and kept moving. He was used to hearing that stuff on Twitter. What was great was Dominick Acknowledged that he could run without feeling any pain. He turned against the lamp-post as he turned the corner. He began running at a higher speed until he heard a moan.

He turned around and Saw Dilla-shaw on One Knee.

"You Okay Dilla-Fall?"

"Yeah, I just..." Dillashaw started to say.

* * *

"Great...Gotta go" Dominick said finishing off the lap. He waited for a Grumpy Dillashaw. It was getting colder. Dominick watched Dillashaw zip up his Jacket.

"Dillashaw VS Cruz Rematch Dom. I fell so..."

"No way" Dominick said walking past his place. "I beat you fair and Square"

* * *

"How is that fair? When I fell?" Dillshaw asked. Dominick didn't know where he was walking to. They passed local Corner stores and Bars that weren't getting ,many Customers.

"Wanna get a Drink?" Dillashaw asked.

"No, but I wanna know if Hash-Tag Free Nick Diaz is Trending on **Twitter** " Dominick said. As Dominick began walking further into the Bar-Night-Life Dillashaw Nudged his arm. Dominick thought that it was a Mistake until he nudged it again.

* * *

Did Dillashaw want to Hold his hand? Or was he over-Exaggerating?

* * *

"Don't check your Phone Dilla-Cheat. You wanted to wait a Day"

"If you will I will" Dillashaw said.

"So Mighty Mouse, **are you Serious** about him?" Dominick asked.

* * *

"Well Dom if I had pick, I'd Date you first" Dillashaw Teased.

Mighty Mouse was the Fight "Nick-Name" for UFC Champion Demetrius Johnson. Dominick Assumed that Dillashaw was eager to fight him. But Mighty Mouse said he would only Fight Dillashaw for **Two Million Dollars.**

"You Know Mighty Mouse is Scared of me" Dillashaw said.

* * *

"Yeah, like your Daddy Faber is" Dominick said.

As soon as the words came out Dillashaw had Dominick Cornered against a Closed Cafe. Not as many people were around and the Cafe still had it's outside shop Tenting up. Dominick wondered why Dillashaw was getting so pissed.

"Calm down Dilla-Baby, that wasn't a Jab at you" Dominick said.

* * *

"I just...you know it's hard in MMA to fight a **Team-Mate** "

"Are you scared of the pressure Dilly? Do you think Daddy Faber's gonna beat you?" Dominick asked. He was teasing but it was a real Question.

"Dom I'll fight anyone. I've said to MMA Media, and Dana and Joe Silva, I'll fight Faber any day of the week. But...Faber won't do it" Dillashaw said.

* * *

"Yeah because Your Daddy Fabner's scared. He's lost to Edgar, he doesn't want Two losses in row. You know it would be kind of hot. If you faced Faber and Beat his ass"

"Dom you're so fucking weird. You'd watch **Faber VS Dillashaw** all day long" Dillashaw said.

"You say that like there's something wrong with it" Dominick Teased.

* * *

He felt Dillashaw coming on to him, when he put his hand around his waist. The Fighters made out against the cafe shutter, Dominick could feel the pressure of Dillashaw's hand around his neck. Dominick heard heard the snap of something plastic. He pulled away from Dillashaw and focused on a stranger walking towards them.

"Dom...where are you..." Dillashaw began to say.

"Dom..Dom is that you?" Nick Diaz said.

* * *

Dominick moved away from Dillashaw and walked towards Nick Nodding.

"Hey Nick. Heard about the News? **How you feeling?"**

"Like shit. Fuck Pat Lundvall. She's a Lying, Drugged out Manly ass Bitch anyway. King Mo was right. I'm Out for Drinks with CupCake Tate MacDonald and Gil. Nate's Training, wanna come?" Nick asked.

* * *

"Can't Nick, I've got Dillashaw coming up"

"Really?" Nick asked.

"Nick I'll be with you in **One sec** " Dominick said. He walked over to Dillashaw. Who turned into the Cafe Shutter to hide himself.

* * *

"Dilla-Speed...you're gonna have to Run laps **back home.** I'll call you" Dominick said.

"Why? We can ask him if he's seen My Free Nick Diaz Petition Page"

"Dilla- Mush, are you crazy? Nick Diaz can't see us together. **1.** He's not that Stupid, he knows your part of Alpha Fail, if he thinks we even **Train** Together it will spread. 2. Nick Diaz and the words "Gay Friendly **" do not** go together. Do you want the Diaz Brother's trying to beat us up at this hour?" Dominick asked.

* * *

"Nick Diaz Ain't beating me" Dillashaw said.

"Maybe you and Nick are on the same Drugs. Just go...Seriously...I'll call you" Dominick said.

Dillashaw left keeping his back to Diaz. Dominick stayed around to talk to Diaz. Diaz was just Pissed about the NSAC People, the Hearing and the Rules. Dominick let Nick get back to his Fighter Friends and Drinking. Paranoid after Seeing Diaz Dominick decided **NOT** to call Dillashaw.

* * *

It would be easier if he cut off Dillashaw's contact for a while. He didn't want other Team-Mates getting **Suspicious**...


	6. The Dillashaw Divide

A/N: Strong Language. Adult scenes.

* * *

A/N: Using Ludwig's Interview Quotes.

* * *

 _ **"Dom, wanna come over?"**_

* * *

Dominick looked at the text and pressed the **"Ignore** " button. The Text was one of many that Dominick was Deleting away. Nick Diaz could have seen them the other day. If it had been any **lighter** outside Diaz would have known. He would have spread it. Dominick's career could have been over.

He was so Paranoid, especially because the MMA Community was full of Gossip and Rumours anyway. Mainly about **PED's,** but Dominick didn't want to get have any Rumours floating around about himself. He was almost looking forward to a Dillashaw free week when "Dillashaw's Head Coach Duane "Bang" Ludwig said this:

* * *

 _ **There's just certain people that want it more than others. He has a stronger drive, a stronger determination. He actually believes that he can be champion and he's the one that puts in the extra work, asks the questions, trains a bit harder, takes less breaks," he said. "It was just a difference, if you see the whole Alpha Male team train, T.J. sticks out."**_

 _ **He actually wants it. T.J. is the only one that actually wants to be a champion,"T.J. trains a lot harder and a lot more focused than anybody else on that team - period."**_

* * *

Ludwig made the comments on Monday. Dominick Texted Dillashaw The next day. Dominick didn't hear from Dillashaw until Wednesday. Dominick was doing strength and Conditioning with Nate Diaz when he got a Text back from Dillashaw.

 _ **"At the Gym Till Late"**_

For some reason Dominick rushed in the shower after Training. He Texted Dillashaw to ask if he he was alone. Dillashaw **didn't** text back. But Dominick bit the bullet and Drove over to "Alpha Fail's Gym" Anyway. If Castillo, Mendes or Daddy Faber caught him, Dominick didn't know what he'd do or say.

He'd have to say that he was lost and walk out...

* * *

He got to Dillashaw's Gym. It was Dark as Dominick got out of the car, but the Alpha "Fail" Gym lights were on. Dominick took a deep Breath as he went through the Gym doors, for all he knew Castillo, Mendes and Daddy Faber were waiting to jump on him...

He heard Thuds. He walked into the Gym and took a right. Dillshaw was throwing lazy Front kicks at a Punching bag.

" **No-one's** here" Dillashaw said.

* * *

"Pity, I was gonna Teach Alpha Fail how to Strike Properly"

"Did you hear what Ludwig said...about Team Alpa Male?" Dillashaw asked, kicking the Punching Bag harder with a push kick.

"I might have..." Dominick started to say.

* * *

"Fuck! Everyone heard it. Now Ludwig says that crap. It's puts fucking pressure on me. Cause my **Head Coach** Ludwig, is talking shit about my Main team. Now Alpha Male are gonna want me to Leave Ludwig's Gym...shit!" Dillashaw said.

He spun around and attacked the punching bag with a Spinning back-fist.

Dominick Approached Dillashaw the way Pet Rescue would try to tame an Aggressive Animal.

* * *

"Dilly I'm kinda Hungry, you wanna get something to eat?" Dominick asked.

"Dom I can't eat, Ludwig's driving me crazy" Dillashaw said, he threw a right hook at the bag. Then swung a few more times.

Dominick walked over to him. He held up Dillashaw's right arm and looked at his hand. He stopped Dillashaw from making another punch. The UFC's Champions hand was swollen. His Wrist was brusied, and Dillashaw had red blotches on his hand, from touching Dirty Gym Equipment all night.

* * *

"Dilly let's go. You're acting a little scary" Dominick said.

"Acting scary is better than Acting **like a Bitch.** Look at Diaz. He said nothing to the NSAC. It cost him Five years"

"Food will calm you down. If you're Good Dilly I might even let you have Dessert"

* * *

"Don't Patronise me Dom. I'm not a Fucking kid" Dillashaw said.

Getting bored with the Teenage Tantrum, Dominick stepped back, and checked that his keys were in his pocket.

"Fine punch the bag until you can't train for a Week. Just stand here and cry about your Uncle Ludwig bitching about your **Daddy Faber.** Freaking out isn't going to change the fact that Ludwig screwed up. He screwed up and now Alpha Fail are gonna blame **you**. Good Night Dilla-Shite" Dominick said walking away.

* * *

Dominick left, he went to his car and put the Key in the door, he was about to open it, when somome tapped his back.

"Dom...Sorry...I'm starving actually...do you wanna have Pizza?" Dillashaw asked running a nervous hand through his hair.

"Pizza Hut it is" Dominick said opening the passenger door for Dillashaw.

* * *

When they got there Dominick noticed that Dillashaw was getting confused looks from Guys and lustful stares from Girls. But Dillashaw seemed too Exhausted to notice. They got a Table pretty Quickly.

"I'll have a Large Veggie Pizza, then Strawberry Cheese-Cake, and Cherry Pop please" Dominick said.

"Can I have a Salad and a Garlic Bread Starter. And A large Meat Feast with Stuffed Crust, And A Pespi please...and umm...do you do the **"Ice Cream Factory** stuff?" Dillashaw asked.

* * *

"Well Yes..." The Waiter started to say.

"Great"

"But Sir the Ice-Cream factory is mainly for children" The Waiter said.

"How? Really? Isn't that like **Adult Discrimination** or something?" Dillashaw asked.

"Sir there's a full Adult menu here"

* * *

"Yeah but Waiter **-Sir** , I want Ice-cream" Dillashaw said.

"Kids please don't fight" Dominick joked. But no-one laughed.

"I'll pay extra, if you get the Ice-cream Factory up and running. My friend's having a Bad day" Dominick said.

* * *

The waiter gave Dillashaw a Tiring look and nodded at Dominick.

"I'll talk to Management" The waiter said to Dominick. He then walked away and Dillashaw played with a Serviette.

"Snobby Dick" Dillashaw muttered.

* * *

"Don't worry Dilly, you'll be loaded with Kiddie Ice-cream soon" Dominick said. They talked about how Hard Dillashaw had been Training. Dominick found out that the rest of Team Alpha Male had kept their distance from him.

"They didn't train with me like normal"

"Because of Ludwig" Dominick said.

* * *

"I'm gonna Apologise to Faber tomorrow" Dillashaw said.

"The Hell you are! Apologise, you've done nothing wrong" Dominick said as a New Waitress came with their Drinks and Dillashaw's starter.

"Hi I'm, Tiffy your Waitress. Here's One salad for **You** " The Blonde Waitress said almost pausing to stare at Dillashaw a while longer.

* * *

"Thanks" Dillashaw said tucking into his salad.

"Pizza's will be along in a while" T said with a nod.

Dominick nodded at her. But she waited until Dillashaw looked at her, then she smiled and left. They ended up talking about Breakfast and calorie counting. As a UFC fighter dieting and weight cutting was extremely important for both of them.

* * *

"The IV Ban is such Bull-crap" Dillshaw said.

"Yeah, it's a commission money reason as usual"

"Faber's gonna find it so hard cutting Weight" Dillashaw said as Tiffy the Waitress came over with the Pizza's.

* * *

"Here you go **Body-Builder** " She said to Dillashaw. Dominick noticed Dillashaw stared at the Pizza and nodded a Thanks. Dominick used Knife and fork, while Dillashaw picked up the Pizza and started licking the cheese. The Garlic bread came soon after. Dillashaw shoved the plate in Dominick's Direction.

"You have it Dilly I don't need anymore grease after this Pizza"

"Do you think Team Alpha Male will " **Need** " me anymore?" Dillashaw asked.

* * *

"What?" Dominick asked confused. He picked up the Ketchup and put it onto his Pizza slice.

"If this thing with Ludwig gets worse Faber could just kick me out of Team Alpha Male. I could go to Ludwigs..but I don't know...I might have to **Quit the UFC** " Dillashaw said.

Dominick Cruz almost choked on his Pizza.

* * *

"Woah, Dilly...what the Frack? What? It's not going to come to that. Ludwig fucked up. Alpha fail will bitch and cry like the Little Girls they are, and then Ludwig will apologise. Faber will tell him to Suck Eggs. Then you're back to normal" Dominick said.

"I Hope so" Dillashaw said. He'd finished Half of his Pizza, then he got up.

"Just gonna use the Bathroom" Dillashaw said.

* * *

When he was gone the Tiffy the Waitress came back. Her hair was Tidier and her Apron was cleaner. Dominick guessed that she'd gotten spruced up.

"Oh...your Friend's not here" Tiffy said looking around.

"Well...I'll have my Dessert" Dominick said pointing to a plate on the tray.

"No...I'll come back" She said turning away and walking back to the Kitchen. Dominick sipped his Cherry Pop drink and looked at his phone. He was looking at A few texts from Diaz and his Training Partners. Justin, Dantas and James Vick wanted to go hiking tomorrow.

* * *

"I'm back...no Desserts?"

"No that Shitty Tiffy the waitress is holding them to Ransom until she get's your number" Dominick said.

"Really? She likes me?" Dillashaw asked.

* * *

Dominick was surprised at how Dumb Dillashaw could be, but he knew how stressed the UFC fighter was. Like a Bee around a Honey Spill Tiffy the Waitress was back moments later.

"Here you go Sir, You're Ice-cream Factory Choices. Would you like more Vanilla?" She asked.

"No I'm good Thank you" Dillashaw said. He reached out for the bowl. Tiffy Blushed when Dillashaw accidently touched her hand. Then she put Dominick's Cheesecake down in silence and Stared at Dillashaw, anything else Sir?" She asked.

* * *

"Ummm... no Thanks" Dillashaw said.

"Err...Miss.." Dominick said. But Tiffy was gone.

"This Tiff's A little Rude. What did you want?" Dillashaw asked.

* * *

"A Napkin. And Fork to eat would have been good" Dominick said.

Dominick leaned forward as Dillshaw passed him over his other Clean Napkin. Dominick was about to wipe his hands when he saw the Black Writing on it.

"Dilly?"

"Yeah?"

Tiffy wants **your Toppings**...in more ways than **one"** Dominick said throwing the Napkin back to him.

* * *

Dominick watched as Dillashaw spread the Napkin open. It had a Mobile Number written on it. With a Guess who and Question marks.

"This is weird. Wanna take your Dessert home?" Dillashaw asked.

"I will, I think I'll leave you Two love-Birds in Pizza Hut. Dilly think about all the **MMA Pizza** you Guys would make" Dominick said. He got the Male "Ice-cream" Waiter to get their Bill. He Tipped him for Dillashaw's Ice-cream. They both took their Desserts out.

* * *

Dominick was about to slided out the door when he saw Dillashaw talking to Tiffy.

"Yeah Sorry I'm Taken. Long-time Girl-friend. Sorry" He heard him say.

"I really thought you were gonna Give Tiffy a chance" Dominick said,

* * *

They were at Dom's place on the bed **Fully clothed**. Dojo was sleeping in the living Room. Dominick was relieved to eat his Cheesecake with his **own** forks.

"You think I'd date someone that just gives out Numbers...like that?" Dillashaw laughed. "You really think I'm a Slut"

"Dilly...you're hot, Tiffy was pretty...so"

"So because I'm "Hot" I've got to date every woman **that smiles** at me? I've got to spend My **UFC Reebok money** on every Girl that say's I'm cute? I've got to fuck every Girl called "Tiffy that makes a pass at me in **Pizza Hut**?" Dillashaw said.

* * *

"When you say it like that..." Dominick said with a Shrug.

"Do you want some Ice-cream Factory Ice cream?" Dillashaw asked.

"Nah I'm good. Do you want some..." Before Dominick could finish, Dillashaw had dug his spoon into Dominick's Strawberry Cheesecake.

* * *

"Ass-hole..you've cut it in half" Dominick said.

"So, it was a Big slice" Dillashaw said.

"It's not **anymore"** Dominick said picking at what was left of the StrawBerry CheeseCake Biscuit base.

* * *

"Fine...I'll have your left-overs" Dillashaw said. He Brought Dominick closer to him and kissed him. They made out, Dominick put his hand up Dillashaw's Reebok T-shirt. Dillashaw took that touch as a Sign to take his T-shirt off. He was in the middle of pulling his Shirt over his head, when Dominick pulled it back down.

"Dilly...I'm just tired...really out of it"

"Yeah?" Dillashaw asked confused.

* * *

"I'm gonna stay with Dojo on the sofa, you stay here"

"What? This is your place, I'll go on the sofa" Dillashaw said.

"Don't be Silly Dilly, you've had a Rough day. Relax. Heal up" Dominick said playfully messing around with Dillashaw's Blonde hair.

* * *

"Help yourself to the shower" Dominick said.

"But Dom, I'm not even..." Dillashaw started to say.

Dominick walked out into the living room. Like Clock-work Dojo barked and walked up to his owner.

* * *

"Dojo Shh...We don't want Dilly **in here** do we?" Dominick asked. Little Dojo barked again. Dominick pulled Dojo onto the sofa. Apparently Satisfied Dominick's Dog stayed quiet on a Cushion. Dominick went to the Cupboard and got a Blanket. Dillashaw had been Furious with Ludwig.

Dominick thought that because of Ludwig Dillashaw would have been sleeping like a Baby, straight away when he came here. But Dillashaw had been Wired. The Pizza Trip had made him Rejuvenated, Happier and unfortunately **Hornier.**

Dominick was nestled next to Dojo when he heard a door creak.

* * *

"Dom?"

"Dilly there's more Shower Gel in the Metal Basket"

"Yeah, I'm showered. **I'm clean now**..so...are you..uhhh."

* * *

"Dilly you've been through a shitty day. You need space. And you're gonna get hot cup of coffee tomorrow morning" Dominic said.

"That's not what I wanna get tonight"

"Well...the Waitress is still at Pizza Hut. **The Beautiful Tiffy** Finishes at Three in the Morning" Dominick said turning away from him.

* * *

Moments later the door shut. Dominick stroked Dojo's fur and wondered if Dillashaw would still be in his room Tomorrow Morning...


	7. Weidman Worries

A/N: Strong Language. Adult scenes.

* * *

By doing " **Alpha Fail Research** " Dominick knew that Dillashaw would be training at Eight O' clock in the morning. So he woke up at Six Thirty. He turned on the gas and got the Maple Syrup from the Cupboard. Dojo was circling around his feet when Dillashaw came in.

"Mmm...what's that smell?" The UFC Champion asked.

"The smell of a Pancake Breakfast" Dominick said. Dominick made Two Pancakes for Dillashaw and put the Maple Syrup in a plain White Bowl.

* * *

"Thanks they look great" Dillashaw said pulling a Chair up.

"And Coffee IS Boiling like I promised. How you feeling today?" Dominick asked.

He watched Dillashaw divide the Pancake with a spoon.

* * *

"How am I feeling? Kinda up **and Down** " Dillashaw said.

"Ludwig still playing on your Mind huh?" Dominick asked, pouring out Coffee.

"Not really. You see I went out with a really Cute UFC Fighter last night" Dillashaw said.

* * *

"Oh, like the **hottest** Guy in the UFC I heard" Dominick Teased.

"Pretty much. We went out and had fun and I didn't get laid. Shitty huh?" Dillashaw asked.

Dominick shrugged and came over with a Mug of Hot coffee.

"Like I said Dilla-randy, you should have kept Tiffy's number" Dominick said.

He put the coffee down next to Dillashaw. Dillashaw "Thanked" him by pulling him onto his lap.

* * *

Dominick steadied himself. Trying to put himself on Dillashaw's legs. But Dillashaw ate his Pancake with one hand, and put his other arm around Dominick's waist. As soon as he did that, Dominick could feel Dillashaw's hard on through his Boxer shorts.

"Dilly really?"

"What?"

* * *

"Eat your Pancakes"

"I can Multi-Task" Dillashaw said.

Dominick Twitched as Dillashaw tried to put his hand into Dominick's Trousers. Dominick slid onto one of Dillashaw's legs. He turned into the the UFC Champion and lifted his T-shirt up. He prodded Dillashaw's chest before flicking his tongue at Dillashaw's nipple.

* * *

"Why didn't you do this last night?" Dillashaw asked.

"I function better in the Morning" Dominick said kissing Dillashaw on the cheek before getting off of his lap.

"Eat up Dilly, you've got Alpha Fail classes, and I'm on the go too"

* * *

"Yeah? What are you doing today?" Dillashaw asked.

"This and That" Dominick said. He got a shower and got changed. When he came out of the shower. Dillashaw was on the bed.

"Don't mind me" Dillashaw said.

* * *

"Can't a UFC Fighter get changed in **Private** these days?" Dominick asked.

"Not if you look that Hot" Dillashaw said.

"Look at the Time! Get a Move on Dilly" Dominick said.

* * *

Luckily it was Approaching Seven Twenty and Dominick knew that Dillashaw had to go.

"Mmmm...to be **continued** " Dillashaw said.

Dominick felt a little Relived when Dillashaw left for his Training Camp. Dominick had an Early start himself. He went on a Hiking Trip with some of his The Ultimate Fighter Team-Mates. Justin Lawrence , James Vick, Chris Tickle, and UFC Middle-Weight Champion Chris Weidman filled in for Al Iquinta.

* * *

The Hike itself was just a Half an hour Dominick Decided to run ahead of the Guys to clear his head. Could Dillashaw Run this hard, up this Hill? Dominick asked. If Dominick wanted his Belt back he had to be stronger, faster, be in better shape Mentally and physically. He didn't know if a Casual thing with Dillashaw was the **greatest idea** , but there was only a physical chemistry between them.

Dominick or Dillashaw could finish this at any time.

He was racing up the path when Chris Weidman tapped him on the arm.

* * *

"Hey Speedy Gonzalez. You're giving all the Guys a run for their money here"

Chris said running at his Speed. Dominick knew that Weidman was going to be an interesting Guy to speak to. He was a UFC Champion. He'd beaten Silva Twice. Belfort and Machida. But fans were still doubting him. They both got the same crap on Twitter because of their Injuries.

"How you doing Buddy?" Weidman asked. "Heard that you're back and coming for Dillashaw"

* * *

Dominick nodded. They ran and talked about Injury recovery. Strength and Conditioning. And the UFC Fans reaction to each fighter being out so long.

"Fans can be a **Bitch** " Weidman said.

"A Pit of UFC Bitches" Dominick added. Chris slowed down, and both UFC Fighters stumbled into a stop. Dominick noticed the other fighters catching up. Weidman tripped over a Pebble and steadied himself on Dominick's arm.

* * *

"Steady there Weidman, we don't want Weidman VS Rockhold Cancelled" Dominick said.

Weidman leaned up and waggled his finger in Dominick's face.

"Funny, you're Funny Dom" Weidman said. Both fighters pulled apart when the other TUF Fighters finally caught up with them. When the Hike was over, Weidman shook hands with each Guy and went back to his own Gym. Dominick and the The Ultimate Fighter Guys went back to their Gym.

* * *

Dominick went back with them to see Phil Davis. Phil Davis had been in the UFC for years. Then he became a Free Agent. He didn't like the UFC Deal. The Reebok Deal seemed like A trap. Bellator came in with a Better offer. So Phil chose Bellator over the UFC. He was having his First fight this Weekend. Dominick was ready than ever to help him out.

"Phil Relapse and Angles. Let's go"

"Yes Sir" Phil said.

* * *

Training with Phil was fun. Phil was a Wrestler like Dominick. He was a Light-Heavy-weight, with very few losses. Dominick thought the Judges screwed Phil over in the UFC in the Bader fight. Now Phil was in Bellator and Dominick was certain that his friend would come out on top.

"Hey Dom wake up. You thinking about Dillashaw?" Phil asked.

"Phil I'm thinking about you getting Bellator Bonuses and you sharing them with me" Dominick said.

* * *

He did exercises with Phil. Then he went sparring for Three Rounds with Chris Tickle. He knew that he should have went for **Five Rounds** , but he decided to put it off. He'd have to Start Five Round Sessions Next Week. Dillashaw would be a Five Round Fight and he wanted the most Advantages as possible.

Dominick picked Dojo up and got home Sweaty and ready to take a shower and take a nap. He put the Key in the lock, pausing as Dojo lifted up his leg to Pee.

"Dojo No...woah" Dillashaw said picking the Little Puppy up.

* * *

"Coming to Dojo's rescue is cute and all...but I've got a Full Week" Dominick said. "The Ulitmate Fighter Guys needs me. I'm not like McGregor, **I'm there for** my team. Second Phil Davis is in Bellator and he needs all the help he can get, so..."

Dominick moved as Dillashaw tried to kiss him against the wall. Dominick took his dog and left the door open. Dillashaw was only going to tap the door like crazy anyway. Dominick fed Dojo and put the hot water on. His Muscles were tense and he knew Dillashaw would jump at the chance to massage him. But he figured maybe he'd be better off watching Television with Dojo.

"Dilly,if you're free on the weekend maybe I could see you then"

* * *

"It's pretty Hectic for Team Alpha Male on the Weekend" Dillashaw said.

"I know, is Daddy Faber training for another Title loss?" Dominick asked.

"Funny. Team Alpha Male all go out, Hunt then drink" Dillashaw said.

* * *

"Cool. Killing dead Animals and then getting too Pissed to drive. Daddy Faber's such a Trend-setter"

Dominick put his bag down. He watched Dillashaw sit on the sofa and play with the Puppy classes card.

"Dom I'm not here to bitch about Faber. Did You have a good time Hiking?" Dillashaw asked.

* * *

"Yeah. I Ran past all of my TUF Team, what's the big deal? It was only Tickle, Vick and..."

" **Weidman** " Dillashaw looked at him Accusingly, And Dominick got confused and Stared Back. Dominick watched Dillashaw curl up the Puppy Classes card before putting it onto the table.

"Wait, you think something happened Between Weidman and Me?" Dominick asked.

* * *

"Did it?"

"Dilla-Dunce have you lost your mind? Weidman's married"

"So?"

"With Kids"

" **And?"** Dillashaw asked.

* * *

Not Too Mention Weidman is Six Three and Over Two Hundred Pounds. God you're funny" Dominick said trying to control his laughter.

"Dilla-Duped...I can't...Weidman? You think I'd come on to Weidman. If I met you in a Club, I wouldn't even make a Pass at you, and **your Shorter** than me! Thanks for the Laugh, Dilla-stand-up. Let yourself out" Dominick said.

Dominick got up and went to his room. His foot was Twinging. He went to his side Table Drawer, and pulled out savlon Cream. He rubbed some on his ankle before the Tube got snatched away from him.

* * *

"Didn't I tell you to go?" Dominick asked.

"Since when have I listened to you?" Dillashaw asked. Dominick Tensed as Dillashaw Attempted to put the cream on his foot

"It's a bit sore"

"Well maybe I can put the cream somewhere else" Dillashaw said. Dominick pulled Dillashaw up as Dillashaw climbed over him. They made out, it wasn't long before Dillashaw pulled Dominick's Shirt up and started licking his stomach.

* * *

"Dilly my foot is **killing me** "

"It's not your Foot I'm gonna lick though"

Dominick moved Dillashaw's hands away as Dillashaw tried to pull down Dominick's Trousers.

* * *

"Cut it out okay" Dominick said. He leaned up on the bed and smoothed down his trousers. He watched Dillashaw move away and fold his arms.

"Dilly go home and Sulk"

"Dom you're the Biggest **Cock-Blocker** that I've ever met" Dillashaw said.

* * *

"What?"

"Dom don't play Innocent. I know a Dick-Tease when I see one. I Invented that in Tenth Grade"

Are you Drunk on Daddy Faber's Piss?" Dominick asked.

* * *

But all Dillashaw did was shake his head.

"What's wrong with you? You got an STI? Herpes, Gonorrhoea, AIDS?" Dillashaw asked.

"Go to hell" Dominick said.

* * *

"Dom...Are you a Virgin?" Dillashaw asked.

"You tell me" Dominick said Defiantly.

Dominick gritted his Teeth as Dillashaw crawled back on the bed and slid his hand over Dominick's Crotch.

* * *

"Are you a Chick?"

"Okay, now I know you're on PED's"

"No, like, those Trans-former people? **Like Fallon Fox**?" Dillashaw asked.

Dominick would have laughed again if Dillashaw hadn't looked totally serious. He was looked at Dominick like he was waiting for the secret to come out. He was leaning into Dominick with Interest, their Fore-arms were touching.

* * *

"Well actually I've got something to tell you..." Dominick started to say.

"Okay..."

Trans-Former? It's Trans-Gender or Transsexual **Dilla-Idiot**. Fallon Fox is a Trans-Woman. Male to Female. I'm not a Trans- Man ass-hole. I'm Cis-Gendered"

"What's that?"

"Look it up, Dilla-stupid" Dominick told him.

* * *

"Look what I'm trying to say is...you can't tell me that you just want me for a Casual Fuck. Then Totally cut off my Sex. This doesn't happen usually. I mean, Girls Guys or whatever can't wait to..with me. What I'm saying is **your Game-playing**. And it's screwed up" Dillashaw said.

Dominick watched Dillashaw get up. The Current UFC Champion stretched out his arms and walked towards the Door.

"Dilly wait" Dominick said.

* * *

Dominick relaxed a little as Dillashaw stopped, but his back was still all he could see.

"Dilly you're right. I can't say that you're a Casual Fuck, and then just hold hands with you. I',m just...too focused on training and getting that Belt back"

"Bull-crap. You weren't "Focused" on Training when you blowing me in a Club Toilet"

* * *

"Blow-Jobs are different"

"How?" Dillashaw asked.

"Cause it's not **Full on** Sex. Okay? I don't get why I should have to do it. I mean when I fight I train Six Days a Week, not to mention the Outside Cardio and Inside Gym Work. Then I've got the fight. All the Defence and the Take-Downs and the Striking , and you want to throw Aggressive Sex into my Daily Routine...Really?" Dominick asked.

* * *

So...you're putting a **Sex Ban** on yourself?" Dillashaw asked.

"I don't know" Dominick answered Truthfully. "And I don't expect you to stick around to find out" Dominick said.

He walked into the living Room. Dojo sniffed his owner's feet and tried to Pee on the floor.

* * *

"God...Dojo it's Puppy class Time Little Man. I'm calling this number and I'm calling this " **Janice"** Dominick said lifting up his Dog, before Dojo used his Shoe as a Toilet. He pulled the screen door to let Dojo out. Dominick stepped onto the grass looking at his Dis-Obedient Dog.

The good thing about the "Dillashaw Episode" was that it was casual, so Both Fighter's could hardly say that it was a **Break-up**. As Dominick turned to get Dojo in, he saw Dillashaw staring at him through the screen.

He didn't understand why Dillashaw was still in his place. Did he stay for a Cheap-shot? Was Dillashaw going to make another Pass? Or Pressure him? Or Had Dillashaw Stayed to laugh in Dominick's face?...

* * *

"Puppy classes, Sound Exicting...can I come with you Guys?" Dillashaw asked.

"If Daddy Faber lets you" Dominick said.

"Fine...Dom...it's a **Date** " Dillashaw said. He smiled, enjoying being one step closer to Being **"Boyfriend Material"**


	8. Shiver

**A/N: Thanks for the Reviews!**

* * *

A/N: Strong Language Adult scenes.

* * *

A/N: Borrowing Faber's MMA Hour Quotes.

* * *

" **Dominick says, that "I've never faced a Guy like him" But Dom's never faced a Guy like me. I'm Gonna shut his Mouth when we fight"** Dillashaw Quote.

* * *

Dominick had to juggle Training and his Lower Body Gym work out. He had to take Dojo to Puppy classes at Six. When he got to Training at Three Thirty, he got a Text from Dillashaw.

" **Are we still on?"**

Confused Dominick Text him back. **"Why? What have you done?"** He got no reply.

* * *

It was Strange. But when his Training Partners came in, they told him the full story.

"Shit Dom!" Nate Diaz said as he walked in.

"What?" Dom asked.

"Well, you Nate and I all know that Faber and Ludwig have been **going at it**..." Phil Davis said.

It was hard to ignore it. But Dominick did see stuff around. He even agreed with Ludwig on same points. Dominick made a point not to side with Faber at any-time possible..that is until Phil Davis showed him the Clip of Faber dishing the **Dirt on Ludwig**..

* * *

Faber talked about Ludwig on the MMA Hour...

"He needed to get clearance to wear another Fighter shirt. Because Ludwig was working for us, and wearing our Team shirts like a Good Coach would...Apparently, I didn't find this out until afterward, he tries to shake down my partner for 300 Dollars. He's trying to get my Partner to pay him 300 Dollars to wear my shirt..."

"And first off, Duane refused to work with any females. He said, 'I just want to tell you, I'm not supportive of women's MMA..."

"The other thing was, he was saying racial things. Two Black Guys Complained about him..."

 **Ludwig Doubles his salary, then he starts charging everybody for privateslessons. And there's a point where Dillashaw is like, 'man, I don't know what to do. I'm Promoting him. I'm working for Ludwig on the side, and I still have to pay him with Interest for Private lessons"**

 **Even Ludwig's Star Pupil, Dillashaw was finding it hard to Keep Ludwig happy...**

* * *

Dominick's ears pricked up when Faber mentioned Dillashaw's name, but Diaz and Davis didn't seem to notice. Dominick always knew that Faber was a tool. He didn't care about Dillashaw training with Ludwig. Dominick knew Dillashaw wouldn't Dump Ludwig. But now Faber had outed Ludwig as a Racist ass-hole.

The first thing Dominick thought was **Did Dillashaw know?**

Dominick walked away from the phone. Right now he just wanted to focus on Training. But it wasn't easy.

* * *

"Ludwig part of the MMA KKK...Who would have thought it?" Phil said.

"Shall we do drills Guys?" Dominick asked. Davis and Diaz nodded. But even as they were doing MMA Drills on the Matted floor, Dominick's Team-mates were still talking about Faber's interview. As soon as Dominick had done three laps of Drills, he Boxed with Dustin Poirier who had a Fight in October.

"So Dustin, are you Ready for Duffy in **Ireland?"** Dominick asked.

* * *

"Dom, could you hold the Punching bag? Thanks. Yeah you know me Dom, anyone any-time Anywhere" Dustin said.

After his Controversial Loss to McGregor, Dustin moved up a Weight class and had been dominating ever since. After Fight of the Night wins against Ferreira and Mediros, he was now going to face "Irish" Joe Duffy in Ireland.

"Let's see a Combo Dustin" Dominick said.

* * *

He watched Poirier throw a Hook followed by a Left Hook and a Jab.

"So Dom. I know you're not a Faber fan, but what **did you think about it**?" Dustin asked.

"I think you've got to tighten up the right hook" Dominick said.

* * *

Dustin stared at him curiously.

"Dustin...I mean if Faber stayed with Ludwig all year...it's just weird" Dominick said shoving the bag towards Dustin.

"What does that say about **Dillashaw** though?" Dustin asked.

Dominick was about to change the subject, but then he got curious about the fighter's Question.

"What? I mean...Dillashaw's got nothing to do with this...right?" Dominick asked.

* * *

"I mean Ludwig is now Dillashaw's Head Coach. So they've been training at Alpha male. For like a year Dillashaw's been with him, and Dillashaw had no idea that Ludwig was a Racist that Bullies Girl Fighters?... **Come on Dom"** Dustin said.

Dominick excused himself. He walked out to his car and called Dillashaw.

"Well done Dilly you predicted the future"

* * *

"Am I seeing you Naked tonight?" Dillashaw asked.

"No. No Puppy classes Either" Dominick said.

"Dom about Ludwig, I can explain" Dillashaw said quickly.

* * *

"Explain, why you're still training with a Racist Sexist Ass-hole?" Dominick asked.

"It's not even like that"

"So is Daddy Faber's lying?" Dominick said.

* * *

"Yeah...no...but I guess...Look Dom, some people in our Gym, they just can't **take a Joke** "

"Wow. Dilly I thought you were better than that" Dominick said.

He ended the call and went back to Train,. Funnily enough, the second Dominick walked in, the Fighters **weren't** talking about Faber VS Ludwig anymore. He was able to train without the Hassle.

* * *

He picked Dojo up afterwards and prepared to take him to Puppy classes. He was probably going to be the only Guy there, but he reminded himself that Dojo would benefit from it. He changed, brushed Dojo and set off. The Puppy classes were held in a Little Community centre.

He walked in and was greeted by a short Brunette with a Rehearsed smile.

"Hello, welcome to Puppy classes, Who's this Precious Little Thing?" The Lady asked.

* * *

"My Puppy **from Hell** right now...,Dojo"

"How old is this Sweetie?" She asked.

"Seven Months" Dominick said.

* * *

The lady bent down to pick Dojo up. But he lifted his leg up. Dominick jerked him away.

"Sorry about that. That's why we're here"

"And What's your name?" The Lady asked.

"Dom" Dominick said. He noticed she nodded in Excitement. She reached out for his hand to shake it. But Dominick grabbed onto the lead.

"I'm Janice Davidson" Janice said.

* * *

"We're going to do some Bonding and communication excerises" She said.

Dominick relaxed when he realised it was small Group of Women. Most of them had Dogs that were Naturally Small. There was a Rottweiller Puppy called "Sling-shot" Dojo barked at him. Dominck Jerked the lead again,.

"No Jerking of the lead. Just a Simple **"No"** will do." Janice said.

* * *

She would give the Owners commands, and Dominick woulds try to get Dojo to sit, or to Lay down, but Dojo was too focused on the other Dogs. Every-time he Asked Janice for a Tip, she ask him about himself.

"So Dom do you Argue in Front of Dojo?"

"Umm...no" Dominick said.

* * *

"If you Argue with your **Significant Other** , than can cause Doggy Disruption" Janice said.

Dom nodded absent mindedly. Then he tried to get Dojo to walk in Circles Janice came up to him again.

"So, Dom, where do you take Dojo? Do you and your **Girl-Friend** take walks in the Park? Do you take Dojo out on Dates? Because Meeting different people can cause Doggy Distractions" Janice said.

* * *

Dominick stared at her for a Second. Janice smiled back. Dominick was weirded out by Janice. But he stayed for the rest of the session. He paid her the fee. Janice reached out for a Hug. But Dominick Held the Lead and Shook her hand Politely.

"Can't wait to see you Two again" Janice said.

"Sure!" Dominick lied.

* * *

Dominick realised he'd just have to cope with Dojo acting up a little. He was avoiding Dillashaw, so he wouldn't be arguing in front of Dojo. Or Causing " **Doggy Depression** " for his Dog.

"You're just playing up, aren't you Little Guy?" Dominick asked.

Dojo leaned out of the window, while Dominick drove them home. Dojo sniffed the floor and jumped out of the car barking.

* * *

"Woah, you're this Excited about Dinner?" Dom asked his Dog.

"Well Dinner and **Me** " Dillashaw said bending down to stroke Dojo.

"Dojo No!" Dominick said running up and picking his Dog up. "Dojo not into Guys who are **Sexist Lying Pricks"**

* * *

"Dom listen, Duane said all that stuff..." Dillashaw started to say.

"And the Racist stuff too. And you just let him bully people" Dominick Questioned. He went to the door and put Dojo's lead around his hand.

"So you're just gonna listen to Faber and the MMA Press. You're not gonna listen to me" Dillashaw said.

* * *

"No, Dilly...there's nothing that you can say..." Dominick said started to say but Dillashaw interrupted him.

"You're not gonna hear my side? Okay Dom. It's just...I thought you were **better than that"** Dillashaw said leaning against the wall. He looked at Dominick with Huge Doe eyes, and waited for Dominick's next move.


	9. Shower Sense

A/N: Strong Language. Adult scenes.

* * *

Dojo's paw was now on Dillashaw's lap.

"Are you gonna hear me out or not?" Dillashaw asked.

" **Five** Minutes" Dominick said.

* * *

Dominick let him in, and Dojo chased after Dillashaw. Dominick watched Dillashaw take off his "Future Legend Jacket.

"Dilly you're **not staying** "

"We'll see...How were the Puppy classes?" Dillashaw asked.

* * *

"Ummm...One time was enough"

"Really?"

"Yeah, the teacher...Janice. She was a Little...Weird... She was more interested in me, Than in Dojo" Dominick said.

* * *

"Maybe she had a Crush on you" Dillashaw said.

Dominick fed Dojo. And Shut Dojo in the Kitchen for a while. If that crazy Janice Teacher was right, them he didn't want Dojo seeing or hearing them argue. Dominick waved Dojo in the Kitchen shut the door, and then sat as far away from Dillashaw as he could.

"Dom, don't be like that"

* * *

"Dilly I'm just gonna ask you. Straight out. Did Ludwig say anything "off" to you? About...Different Races? About Training with Girls?" Dominick asked.

He watched Dillashaw squirm a little Before he said:

"They were just jokes Dom. I mean The Girls never said anything. Neither did any of the "Different races" Come on Dom, do you think I would have just **stood there** and said nothing?" Dillashaw asked.

* * *

"I guess not" Dominick said.

"Damn right"

Dominick shuffled closer to Dillashaw and rubbed his back. Dillashaw Tensed at first. Dominick gently rubbed his arm. Usually Dominick wanted to stay away from "Alpha Fail News" But now he had Dillashaw right in front of him, he wanted to hear his side of the story.

* * *

"Dom they were jokes I swear"

"Like what?" Dominick asked. He watched Dillashaw shrug like the words he was about to say weren't going to mean anything. Dominick rubbed Dillashaw's Shoulders as Dillashaw turned over a Television channel.

"You know, Faber was **kind of** right. About Ludwig. Ludwig would tell all the Black Fighters to go to the back of the line and stay there. He wouldn't talk to them. He said that he would only Train fighters that weren't too "Ethnic" or whatever.

"And with the Girls...?" Dominick asked.

* * *

"He'd treat them like Shit. I mean like Faber said. Duane doesn't believe in Girl's Fighting. Not that he wants them stuck at home in the kitchen, Dom. But you know..." Dillashaw paused for a moment as Dominick rubbed his neck.

"Ludwig would tell them, they were crap. He'd shout at New Girls, telling them they were shit. He wouldn't train them whatsoever. But he had no problem telling Certain Girls they'd never make it MMA. So none of what Duane says has **anything** to do with me. So...we can just hang out right?" Dillashaw said.

"Well actually..." Dominick started to say.

* * *

"Cool. I'm gonna get a shower" Dillashaw said.

"Ummm...Dilly...I don't..." Dominick said, but Dillashaw was already in Dominick's room looking for spare clothes. Dominick watched the UFC Champion rummage through his Drawers. Until Dominick cleared his throat.

"Dilly...I think you should go" Dominick said.

"What? Dom I told you what I know about Ludwig"

"Yeah and...I didn't like what I heard. Dilly I'll call you" Dominick said with a nod.

* * *

"Fuck you" Dillashaw said. He picked up a bunch of Dominick's clothes and raced to the Bathroom before Dominick could stop him. Dominick cursed as he could hear Dillashaw turn the lock.

Now Dominick had no choice but to wait.

So he waited. Dominick Played with Dojo, then waited for another Forty Minutes. Dominick got a little confused as to why Dillashaw was taking so long. He was watching **Bethe Correia** on Television talking about her move to AKA. Dominick was a fan of AKA, he made sure to ask those Guys about Correia the next time he saw Velasquez Cormier and RockHold.

* * *

He looked at the time. Dillashaw had been in the Bathroom...well Dominick's Bathroom for nearly an hour. Dominick got up and knocked on the door.

"Dilly...open up" Dominick asked.

Dominick didn't have to bang the door down. As soon as he knocked on the door it opened. Dominick quickly went in. Dillashaw was on the shower floor. Dominick relaxed when he saw Dillashaw was sitting up-right. He was wearing Domnick's water-proof **Venum** **Sponsor** shorts. He was sitting cross legged. He sniffed as Dominick came closer.

* * *

But Dominick noticed that Dillashaw didn't blink.

"Dilly what in the heck?" Dominick asked.

"You think I'm like Duane don't you?" Dillashaw said. "You think I'm a Racist piece of shit that hates women and bullies people"

* * *

Dominick pulled the shower curtain away and opened the Window. He grabbed a Towel and put it on the shower floor. Then he sat down next to Dillashaw. Sure, Faber had made Ludwig sound like a ass. And Dominick was still curious about the whole situation.

"Dilly I don't get why you'd just **stand back** and let the Bullying and Racism happen"

"The Black Guys laughed too. None of the Guys came to me. If they had I would have said something to Duane. They bitched to Faber, I had no idea they were pissed"

* * *

"And the Girls" Dominick said.

"Dom, Duane is fucked up. He's an fantastic MMA Coach. He got me the belt. But he's fucked up. I know that. When I Hear him brag sometimes **...I know** Duane's screwed up" Dillashaw said, he leaned his head against the wall.

Dominick nuzzled his nose against Dillashaw's shoulder and changed the subject.

* * *

"What about the Private lessons and the **Extra Interest** Ludwig's charging you?" Dominick asked.

Dominick stared as Dillashaw Chuckled. Beads of water ran down his chest. Dominick was Tempted to lick it off...but he didn't.

"Duane charges every fighter for everything. When he helped me become Champion, I thought financially he'd **go easier** on me. But it got worse" Dillashaw told him.

* * *

"Of course it did. You're a Champion now. Ludwig wants that Higher Percentage of your Pay-Cheque" Dominick said. "I'll get you another Towel before you get cold" He said, he began to get up, but Dillashaw stopped him.

"I'm Good. Thanks. Duane had his Issues with Faber. But he never had a say. Cause Duane was the New Coach. The new Guy, he was struggling. Then he helped me become Champion. Then it was like...my Winning created the Monster Dom. Seriously. I can't even tell you. I thought Duane would give me **Special Privileges**. But he got worse.

* * *

Duane got More demanding. He was Patronizing the shit out of everyone at Alpha Male. He was charging me for the normal sessions we had. Then the prices would go up. Then he'd say he'd ordered **New Gym Equipment** for Alpha Male. That I should help pay. Cheques were written for him because he told me to. But I waited for a while. I asked around, and found out **no** Equipment had been ordered.

"That how you found out that Ludwig was going to start his New Gym?" Dominick said.

Dillashaw nodded.

* * *

"He'd ask for money to set up his Videos and Seminars. It would be Twenty Bux here and Fifty there. Then he'd want Travel money, and UFC Tickets and spending Money, Money for a Narrator on the Videos. Then he was Desperate to make a DVD. But Duane didn't like Faber so he didn't want to do the DVD at Team Alpha Male, so he needed money so he could sell his idea to a Fitness DVD company..." Dillashaw said.

"Right.." Dominick said.

"And Duane's wife wanted to see him, so he wanted her flown over..."

* * *

"Wait...Dilly what **has that** got to do with you?" Dominick said. Dillashaw nudged Dominick with his shoulder.

"Duane hadn't seen his family in months"

"If Duane hadn't been such a Sexist Money hungry shit-bag, he would have seen her sooner. Why are you paying for **Duane's DVD**? We all know Ludwig's got sponsors coming out of his ass. Let his Sponsors pay for it" Dominick said.

* * *

"I know I shouldn't have...But. Duane's helped me so much and.."

"He's using you Dilly. That's another reason why MMA is so freaking Dangerous. The Creepy Promoters, Managers and now coaches that just want to make a Quick Buck. Ludwig must have been jumping for joy when you Beat Barao the first time. He knew. He knew he could use you like an personal **ATM Machine**. You're so nice, that Ludwig knew you'd never say no to him" Dominick said.

Dominick kissed Dillashaw on the shoulder. He went out a got Dillashaw a towel. Dillashaw thanked him and wiped the towel across he face, even though he was nearly dry. The fan came on and wafted away the heat with a Quiet buzzing sound. Dominick leaned back on the wall as Dillshaw put the Towel around his own shoulders.

* * *

"Dilly...Ludwig should **be paying you**. You're wearing his sponsor shirts. You're going to be in his DVD's. You're even going to help him teach at his Gym. I'm not your manager Dilly. But Ludwig can't leech from you anymore. You have to say...

"Look Duane you ass-hat. If you want my services, you better fucking **pay me**. I can't even see you until you look at my New Contract that I've written, and I want you to sign it" Dominick said.

"Dom, Duane doesn't sign Contracts" Dillashaw laughed out.

* * *

" **Bull-shite.** If he doesn't sign contracts he wouldn't have fought in the UFC for Five years" Dominick said. You need to get your Manager to draw up a Contract. When it comes to Ludwig you're an Independant Contractor. Whether he's your Coach or not. You don't give him a Penny until he's agreed to your Terms and Conditions" Dominick said.

Dillashaw nodded. "Dom I'm kind of impressed. You sounding all Lawyer-ish and stuff. You sound really Sexy when you're Ruthless" Dillashaw said.

"Trust me Dilly when it comes to MMA, show no Mercy. Fuck Ludwig. He was a Broke, Unemployed Crack-Head before he met you" Dominick said.

* * *

"Do you wanna know what I was like before I met **you**?" Dillashaw asked.

"Surprise me" Dominick said. Dillashaw surprised him by kissing him. He gently pushed Dominick aganist the shower wall. They made out for a few seconds before, Dillashaw moved away and leaned back against the wall.

"You know, I remember, one Week-end I went up to Colorado to Help Duane with his Gym. He was just Building it, and guess who he turned to pay Builders" Dillashaw said.

* * *

"I just...wish Ludwig was still fighting so I could punch him in the head" Dominick said.

"And umm...I was paying the Builders off, and Duane was hassling me. He Needed more money for My Private lessons. But he was asking me to pay for Building work too"

"Unbelievable" Dominick said.

And I got pissed and made some excuse up and drove home, and on my Way home I had to get Gas. And I got the Receipt from the cashier, and I was like Woah **it's this much for Gas?**

* * *

Honestly Dom, I drove home thinking about selling my car. Like a Year from now I might not be able to afford simple shit. Like Gas, or Training Camp Money, or I won't be able to get a Pizza when feel hungry on a Friday Night. I'm a UFC Champion, and **I'll be Broke**. I'll be sleeping in my old burnt out car. I'll be living off cheap Noodles and Taking the Bus to Alpha Male every-day" Dillashaw said.

Dillashaw cringed and Buried his face in his hands.

Dominick put his hand on Dillashaw's shoulder and hugged him.

* * *

"Dilly that's not going to happen. You're still be working with Team Alpha Fail? I'm kidding, but really...The Reebok Deal is shitty, but Dana looks after his Champions. You're gonna put ass-wipe Ludwig in his place. The sooner you stand up for yourself, the sooner Ludwig will stop treating you like shit" Dominick said.

"Yeah, and it's not just about the money" Dillashaw said.

"Why?" What else has that creep done?" Dominick asked.

* * *

"It's just way Duane talks to me, you know? I wouldn't even speak to Dojo like that. Like worse than a Dog. Duane's like... P **ay me this. Do that. Meet me here, sign there, Hurry up with my Promotional Videos.** I'm like Duane's fucking errand Boy. It's just Duane's sucking me dry Dom" Dillashaw said.

"He's **Bleeding** you dry Dilly" Dominick corrected.

"Maybe you could suck me dry later" Dillashaw teased,

* * *

"Maybe, but I'm gonna get up now. My ass is really damp" Dominick said. Both fighters got up. Dominick strectched as Dillashaw steadied himself against him.

"Thanks for hearing me out Dom" Dillashaw said.

"Dojo never would have forgiven me if I hadn't. I'm glad you told me Dilly. I hate Bullies Racists, and Sexist Ass-fungi, and Ludwig is **all of those** "

* * *

"Dom you don't wanna make Duane Angry" Dillashaw said shakily.

"Yeah Dilly I do. Ludwig's not worth the hassle the Drama or the money. Ludwig won't lay a hand on you. I'll protect you Dilly" Dominick leaned forward to kiss him, until Dillashaw gently pushed him away.

"What?" Dominick asked.

* * *

"Promising to Protect me? Dom if you kiss me after saying something like that... I mean that's a **Boy-friend** speech right there" Dillashaw said.

"Right...well then Dilly I can't kiss you now, that would make it official, and we **don't** want that" Dominick said.

He took one step to turn out of the shower, when Dillashaw had him by the waist.

* * *

Dominick could feel Dillashaw kissing his back. The UFC Champion tried to lift up his shirt. Dominick turned to face him. Dillashaw prodded him against the wall and bit his neck, As Dominick was slowly getting used the pain. But then Dillashaw pulled away and kissed him firmly on the mouth.

He took Two Steps back and reached for one of the towels on the floor.

"You and Me. It's **official** Dom. There's no going back" Dillashaw said as he walked out of Dominick's Bath-room.


	10. More Duane Pain

A/N: Strong Language. Adult scenes.

* * *

A/N: This chapter is from _**Dillashaw's POV.**_

* * *

For the first time in a While Dillashaw trained at night, he jumped on the Tread-mill in his Garage and pressed the Green "Go" Button. He couldn't believe it. He was "Officially dating another UFC Fighter. He was now Dominick Cruz's **Boyfriend**! He felt Dizzy with the Responsibility. Dominick had been a tough Cookie to Crack, and Dillashaw was determined **not** to screw this up.

One of the first ways he was going to get into his Boyfriend's Good Books was to take on Duane "Bang" Ludwig. Dominick had made it sound so easy. But Dillashaw knew what Duane was **really** like. He had a way of Twisting everything. The UFC Champion Called his Manager Mike Roberts, and Roberts had agreed to come with him to Ludwig's Gym.

* * *

They agreed to meet Duane Early before any of his classes started. To Sweeten Ludwig's pot, Dillashaw wore one of Duane's sponsor shirts. He and his manager walked into Duane's Gym and waited at the Desk. Moment's later the Receptionist **Randa,** came out to greet them.

"Hello Gentlemen, Duane said you can go straight through"

"Thanks Randa, you're looking **HOT** by the way" Dillashaw said as Randa smiled as he walked past.

* * *

"Mr Dillashaw, focus" Roberts said as Dillashaw pushed open the office door.

Duane's office was stuffy. Dillashaw nodded a Hello as Duane was sat there looking at a Stack of papers.

"Gentlemen. Roberts I take it this was your idea. Typical Manager, trying to turn Dillashaw against the very Hand that's fed him" Duane said.

* * *

Dillashaw looked at Roberts.

"We're only asking for what's fair" Roberts said.

"Fair?" Duane laughed. "Let's talk about what's **unfair**. I moulded Dillashaw with my bare hands. Dillashaw wouldn't be where he is. Dillashaw wouldn't have UFC Gold around his waist if it wasn't **for me**. He should on his Knees. Thanking God, and Thanking me for coming into his life and making him a Thousand times more money" Duane said.

* * *

"But...Duane you take it all" Dillashaw said.

"Excuse me? Your Con Artist Faber scammed me out of Sponsors. Now you're trying to scam me too?" Duane said.

Dillashaw shook his head. He looked over and Roberts shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Dillashaw tried to keep it short, but Courteous.

* * *

"Duane, I respect you so much"

"Dillashaw that's Crap! If you loved and respected me so much you'd be paying **me more.** And Another DVD is coning up Dillashaw, you've gotta be a part of that, you owe me"

"Duane you're charging me for something New **Everyday.** What's next? You're Kids college Fund? If you want more videos, more Tutorials and DVD's this has to be more of a "Give and Take thing" Dillashaw said.

* * *

"I've Given you the UFC Bantam-Weight Belt. I deserve more money" Duane said.

"Nice Gym. Who helped you **pay for** it Duane?" Dillashaw asked.

They watched Duane twitch. He put his Paper's down. He stretched his hands out and picked up his Red Pen next to his Stapler.

* * *

"I'll let you think this Back-stabbing move over. This morning you can have **free Training.** Cause I'm a Nice Guy. Too fucking nice. Then You can calm down. If you don't want to pay for the Afternoon, **just leave** " Duane said.

Both Dillashaw and Robert's stood up to leave.

"There's no harm in staying the morning. But Duane my Manager's gonna sort out a Contract..." Dillashaw started to say.

* * *

"You know I don't sign Contracts" Duane said Quickly.

Dillashaw shrugged.

"Well...if You don't sign. Then we **can't** really Train together anymore" Dillashaw said.

* * *

Duane laughed and pulled himself up, leaning on his Desk.

"Dillashaw you can't manage one **Day** without me. And because of that, I need your cheques, Ass-wipe. Try being Champion without me. Dominick Cruz will Dominate your ass the first chance that he gets. Now Get out and get changed" Duane ordered.

Training in the morning was the same old Awkward Insults. Duane stepped out and like Usual all the fighters lined up.

* * *

Duane was the Normal Friendly, caring Happy-Go Lucky MMA Coach that people could Trust,...not.

"You all know the Rules. All the Blacks at the **Back** of the line"

"Girls train way over there. I don't want to see you, unless **your Injured**. Even then I'm not wasting Gas money taking you to a Hospital"

"Brimage, you better have my Money for Saturday. This is **not** a charity. You Pay me or there is the fucking door" Duane would say.

* * *

Dillashaw was glad that he was staying just for the morning. Near the End, he ending up Partnering Duane with Pad-work.

"Just give me Front Kicks for now" Duane said, Dillashaw did as he was told.

"So Dillashaw, Have you come to your senses?" Duane asked.

* * *

"Yes. And My Contract **needs** to be signed" Dillashaw said.

Duane nodded and bit the inside of his cheek.

"You need me and you owe me More money than you realise. Get off my Punching bag you're done" Duane told him.

* * *

"The Punching Bag that **I paid** for?" Dillashaw asked.

"I said you're fucking **"Done**!" Duane shouted.

Embarrased in front of his "Duane Bang Ludwig" Training Partners, Dillashaw and Roberts left.

* * *

"Don't budge" Roberts told him.

"I'll try not to... Thanks for coming" Dillashaw said to his Manager.

"Anytime" Roberts said.

* * *

When he got home Dillashaw put the hot water on and dumped his bag on the floor. He started taking his clothes out of the bag, until he saw the "Bang Ludwig" T-shirt. That T-shirt had so many Good memories attached to it. But right now he couldn't stand it. He threw the "Bang Ludwig" T-shirt on the floor and called Dom.

The call was accepted and Dillashaw just spilled out everything before Dom could speak.

* * *

"Hey Dom, you were right about Duane...he's just so delusional. He's Still talking about Charging me. Duane's Still treating Black Fighters and Girls like shit. Why didn't I see it Dom? I went with my Manager like you said. I Tried to lay out the Rules Dom...Duane is just **so difficult** right now.

Can I see you tonight? Forget a shower. Maybe we can just lie around in the Bath or something? Duane really pissed me off. Maybe you can rub the Stress out of me"

Go slow or hard, I don't care..." Dillashaw said.

* * *

"Umm...Hi..." A woman's voice came from the end of the line.

"Who are you? Does Dom have a **Girl-friend**?" Dillashaw asked, really confused.

"No, but He does have a **Mother.** Hi...I'm..."

* * *

"Shit!" Dillashaw shouted,. He quickly ended the call and kicked himself for even calling Dom this early. He should have waited until he **knew** it was Dom on the line. Now Dom was going to go crazy at him.

Did she know or not?

* * *

Dillashaw had enough problems. He didn't want Dominick to have family problems because of him. He had to see Dominick to explain everything.

Dillashaw could usually talk his way out of **anything**...

But had Dillashaw just Outed Dominick Cruz to his Mother?...


	11. Outed?

A/N: Strong Language/Adult scenes.

* * *

Dominick knew that Dillashaw would be freaking out. He tried to call him, but Dillashaw wasn't answering. He went and Trained at "Alliance" Training centre. He rolled around with Polish Black belt Marcin Held. Dominck had been Pinned by him around Twenty times before he gave him the "Time out sign"

"Marcin, I need a Break, thanks. Ten Minutes" Dominick said.

He got a towel, wiped his hand and looked at his phone. He'd gotten Six Texts from Dillashaw. He told Dillashaw when he'd be finished and Expectedly Dillashaw was outside his Apartment.

* * *

"Hey Dojo. Dom I'm so fucking sorry" Dillashaw said.

"Dilly get your Dirty Mouth in here" Dominick said, kicking open his door.

Dominick watched Dillashaw come in and slam himself into the sofa.

* * *

" **Shit Dom**. Have I put you in the shit with your Mom?" Dillashaw asked. "I'll go and Apologise, we'll go right now" Dillashaw said, he started to get up.

Dominick stopped him. He got on his knees, and put his arms across Dillashaw's legs.

"Dilly it's too late"

* * *

"What?" Dillashaw asked.

"My Mom heard your Message and she went crazy. She Dis-owned me Dilly" Dominick told him.

Dominick hunched his shoulders and tried to look as depressed as he could.

* * *

"Oh God Dom" Dillashaw said rubbing his back.

"Mom said she was disgusted with me. You talked about showering and Bath-Times and stuff. She had no idea I liked Guys Dilly. She wants **nothing** to do with me now. It's over" Dominick said. He got up and sat next to Dillashaw on the sofa.

"That's it... you're taking me over to your Mom's, I'm gonna sort this out Dom" Dillashaw said.

* * *

"No let her calm down" Dominick said Turning in towards Dillashaw.

"You know what you could do...to cheer me up" Dominck asked.

"Anything Dom" Dillashaw said.

* * *

"Dilly you can **fuck me** if you want" Dominick said.

He watched Dillashaw pause. Dillashaw looked at the Television and then played with the remote. Dillashaw wiped his nose with his shirt and nervously tapped his Training Shoes on the Carpet.

"Dom if **you** want" Dillashaw said.

* * *

"Sure" Dominick said. As soon as the words came out of his mouth Dillashaw was in Dominick's room in Super-fast speed. Dominick walked up to his Bed-room door frame and laughed.

"Dilly Get real. Preying on a UFC Fighter that's just been Dis-owned. You **Dilla-Predator**!" Dominick gasped.

"Dom...just tell me the fucking truth...I'm freaking out" Dillashaw said.

* * *

He shrugged while sitting on the bed. Dominick patted the Door frame and put his hands up.

"Dilly everything's good. My Mom **knows** Okay **?** She was just pissed that you hung up on her. But she get's why you did" Dominick said.

"Oh..,.right, so I can stop beating myself up" Dillashaw said.

* * *

"Not so fast Dilly there's good news and Bad News. The Good News is My Mom doesn't care about who I date" Dominick said.

"And the Bad News?" Dillashaw asked taking his Training shoes off.

"Dilly I'm sorry..."

"Huh?" Dillaashaw asked.

"The Bad News is...My Mom wants to **meet you** " Dominick said.

* * *

Dominick moved to the side as Dillashaw threw a Pillow at him. Dillashaw put his feet on the bed, and laid up-right against the Head-Board.

"Are you done? Scaring me **to death** now?" Dillashaw asked. "Of course I'll fucking meet your Mom. Mom's love me. You set it up and I'll be there" Dillashaw said.

He got off the bed. As the UFC Champion came over, Dominick patted Dillashaw's ass. Dillashaw pulled Dominick by his Tyoto Sponsor Trousers.

* * *

"Dom you're a Dick. Scaring the shit out of me" Dillashaw said kissing him on the neck.

"I couldn't help it...You look so cute when you're scared Dilly"

"Well...Will you're Mom think **I'm Cute**? That's the main thing. I wanna make a Good Impression. I'll get her a Bottle of wine. What does she like, Red or White?"

"Steady there Dilly, trying to get my Mom Drunk" Dominick said.

* * *

"How crazy do you get when **you're Drunk** Dom?" Dillashaw asked.

Dominick ran his hand along Dillashaw's back as Dillashaw kissed him against the wall. Dillashaw may have been excited about meeting Dominick's family. But Dominick was determined to keep Dillashaw's idea just a **Fantasy.**

* * *

 **Dominick could lie to everyone, he just had to keep them all apart...**

* * *

He knew that Dillashaw would have no problem charming his Mother. But he felt like it was too soon for Dillashaw to meet **any** of his family. They barely knew each other. Both of them had issues. Especially since Dillashaw trying to break away from Duane.

Dillashaw couldn't meet Dominick's family yet... Dominick would just have to make excuses until Dillashaw finally gave up...


	12. Alpha Hunting Advice

A/N: Strong Language Adult scenes.

* * *

 _What would Dominick do, if Dillashaw brought him a Kill home?_

 _Of course he'd want to be staying over more often before he did it. He'd get something small. Maybe a Badger or a Baby Duck. Something cute and Harmless, that looked like it was sleeping. Dillashaw would take it out and Knock on Dominick's door._

 _Dominick would open the door, Squinting from Shock._

* * *

 _"Dilly what are you doing? It's late"_

 _"I went out Hunting" Dillashaw would say. He'd hold out the little Animal in his Leather gloves. Dominick would lean over it._

 _"Dilly...Is that Duck...dead?" Dominick would say._

* * *

 _"Yeah"_

 _" **Dilly you killed** something for me?" Dominick would ask. _

_Dillashaw would nod. Dillashaw would drop the Duck by the tail to the ground as Dominick kissed him in gratitude. Dillashaw would sweat harder as Dominick undid his coat. The UFC Champion would take off his gloves as Dominick licked Dillashaw's Mouth and bit his throat..._

* * *

"Killer-Shaw, stop Day-Dreaming, we've got shit to do!" Castillo yelled.

"Yeah I'm coming Danny" Dillashaw said to his Team-mate.

It was about Ten O'clock at night. Dillashaw was on Rifle Duty. He was taking care of Danny Castillo's Justin, and Chad's Rifles, while they looked for Animals. Dillashaw was meant to be helping them. But he was trailing behind. Tripping over Twigs and logs. Dillashaw was thinking about Dominick and meeting his family for the **first time**...

* * *

He stood by what he said. Mother's Father's and Grand-parent's loved him when they met him. But it didn't stop Dillashaw from being nervous. What if Dominick's family for whatever reason, **hated him**? What if they passed that on to Dominick? Dillashaw shone his torch around the woods to take his mind off things.

He throught he saw a Badger, and called the Guys.

"Danny, keep a look out. Badgers are around"

* * *

"Thanks Killer-shaw" Danny said.

Dillashaw was able to give Castillo the Rifles for himself Justin and Chad. Dillashaw then Decided to go for a little Hunt of his own. There was no harm in trying...was there? He walked around for a about Half an hour ignoring the cries of crows and trying to run after small Wild Boar. When he thought he saw a Badger leg, he ran out to try to grab it.

"Hey!" Danny yelled.

"Danny?!"

* * *

"Focus Killer-shaw" Danny said.

"I Can't really. I've got **Girl** problems going on" Dillashaw told him.

"Oh, so that's why you're worse than usual" Danny said. "Take my Advice. Don't tell her your a champion. Just keep the Gifts cheap. When you get Serious. Then drop the UFC Champion Bomb-shell...Okay?" He said.

"Umm,...Okay Danny Thanks" Dillashaw said. They parted. And it wasn't long before Dillashaw's torch started playing up.

* * *

"Shit...come on" Dillashaw said opening the Torch up. He assumed this was how Dominick felt when he was injured for years. Like there was no **light at the end of the tunnel**. He thought Dominick must have felt Like he was trapped in the woods with no one to help him...

"Dillashaw, here you go" Faber said throwing a Torch in his face.

"Woah thanks" Dillashaw said.

* * *

Faber was wearing "Tap-Out Trousers a "Torque" Shirt and a Thick Wool coat that went down to his knees. Dillashaw shone the torch on him. Faber was looking around for a Hunt. Or well, he was pretending to be..."

"You found anything?" Faber asked.

"Not yet"

"Not surprised. Danny says you've got a **New "Squeeze** " Faber said.

* * *

"It's nothing" Dillashaw said. Faber could never know the truth. Dillashaw didn't mind lying but he still felt Cautious when he was around Faber. He wasn't scared of him. He just didn't want too much of his personal life getting around.

"So...is it any Girl **or Guy** we know?" Faber asked. Dillashaw shook his head. Faber knew that Dillashaw was Bisexual. After an awkward night out with the Guys one night, Dillashaw casually "Hooked up" with a UFC Pre-lim fighter. Faber saw a Kiss. And surprisingly he'd kept it to himself.

* * *

"Faber You don't know this New Guy. But I think I might need your advice" Dillashaw asked.

"Fire away" Faber said in his usual Sunny tone.

"Well I like this Guy. And he wants me to meet his family and stuff" Dillashaw told him.

* * *

"Cool"

"Yeah, but uhh...any advice? I'm good with Parents and Siblings and stuff. But you know, is there anything I can do to seal the deal?" Dillashaw asked.

Both fighters looked around for any movement. Faber started walking right and Dillashaw followed him.

"Do a little research. Ask this Guy about their favourite **Food, Wine, Music** , **Sport TV, Film and Hobbies.** Why don't you buy something for them. Do research on your Guy too. Impress his family with compliments. Oh and Try not to show off too much about Being a UFC Champ" Faber said.

* * *

"Thanks Faber"

"Is the Guy a Fighter?" Faber asked.

"No... **He's not** in the UFC...is that a Fox over there?" Dillashaw asked. They ran towards it. Dillashaw backed the Fox into a Corner. Faber got the rifle...A moment later, It was theirs. They High-Fived each other. After checking the Fox out with a Torch, they called Danny, Chad and Justin.

"Ohh...You found Foxes. We found shit" Castillo said.

* * *

"Dillashaw you can keep the Fox" Faber said.

"Nah, Faber you killed it, you keep it" Dillashaw said with a nod. Faber agreed. Team Alpha Male went home with just one animal, But one was better than nothing. Dillashaw was a Little Bloody. So instead of going over to Dominick's place he called him at home.

"Dilly, look at the **time**...Is Duane Ludwig being a Dick Again ?" Dominick asked.

* * *

"No, I just...I just went out Hunting with Alpha Male tonight" Dillashaw said.

"Don't tell me the Gory Details"

"We only caught one Animal. I got distracted. I was kind of thinking of **you the whole time** " Dillashaw added.

* * *

"That's...nice. I'll call you in the week" Dominick said.

"Sure and uhh...you'll set up a Dinner thing with your Mom right?"

"I'll try but, she's got a lot of work on. I'll call you in the week Dilly. Have fun with **Daddy Faber"** Dominick said. He ended the call.

* * *

Dillashaw began to get a little suspicious...

Dillashaw decided he'd wait **Two Weeks**. If he still hadn't met Dom's family by then, He would know that Dom was full of shit. Dillashaw slept in his hunting clothes including his gloves. He knew it was weird, but it didn't matter. The Fox's blood was dotted on his trousers and his gloves, but he still kept them on and slept on the sofa.

* * *

The Night of Hunting with his Team-mates couldn't stop him from looking at Dominick's Twitter page.

He tried not to think of Dominick, but images of him rushed through his mind. Every-time Dillashaw thought he was getting closer to Dominick something **always** spoiled it. The UFC Champion was determined to stop Dominick from slipping through his fingers. He just had to be smart, sneaky and Secretive about it.


	13. UFC Hotties List

_**"I take my Hat off to Dillashaw for Keeping the Division Relevant. But he can't Beat me.**_ Dominick Cruz Quote **.**

* * *

Dominick struggled to Contain his confusion, but he did. Dillashaw had been in his place for less than a Minute. The UFC Champion was dressed in Summer-wear. He wore a light Beige Vest with "Dude Wipes'" Shorts. Before Dominick could offer him a Drink, Dillashaw was Questioning him about his Mom and when she was going to be Free.

"Dilly, she works full time, she's busy" Dominick said.

"Dom I told myself I'd give you **Two Weeks**. It's what...over Three? Nearly a Month? Are you embarrassed of me or something?" Dillashaw asked.

* * *

"What do you want? Do You really want me to **drag** My Mom out of Work, because you're Throwing a Hissy fit?" Dominick asked.

Dillashaw angrily sat down on the sofa. Dominick tried to stroke his shoulder. But the UFC Champion moved away.

"Don't bother touching me Dom. You're so full of it" Dillashaw said.

* * *

They watched Television in Awkward silence. It was only when Dojo walked into the Room, that Dominick had an Idea. Dillashaw had been around so often, that Dojo immediately went over and pawed Dillashaw. Dillashaw picked up the little Dog and put him in his lap.

"See? Even Dojo knows you're being a Dick" Dillashaw said.

"Dilly, do you wanna come out with me and Dojo for a walk?" Dominick asked.

* * *

Dominick watched Dillashaw stroke Dojo on his neck.

"Don't change the Subject okay, you **STILL** don't wanna be seen out with me" Dillashaw said.

"Dilly, turn up your Hearing Aid. Do You wanna go for a Walk with Dojo? Let's all get some air. Just the three of us" Dominick asked.

* * *

Dominick saw Dillashaw shuffle around in his seat. Dominick could tell that he wanted to say yes. But Typical Dillashaw wanted to make him Sweat. He could understand **why**. But as soon as Both UFC Fighters went out, Dillashaw would stop whining about Dominick not wanting to be seen with him.

"Where do you and Dojo go?" Dillashaw asked.

"To Russia and Back. Dilly, it's just **the park**. I'm taking Dojo anyway. It's your choice. You're the one bitching. About how You don't wanna be a Fuck Buddy. And you complain about Why don't I treat you like a **Proper Boyfriend**. I mean if you don't wanna go for a nice **Couple's** walk in the Park..." Dominick Started to say.

* * *

"Fine..come on let's go" Dillashaw said with a Sigh.

Dominick got the lead and both Fighters headed out. It was Quite early, so there was less of a Chance that they would be seen by MMA press or UFC Fans. Dominick Brought Dojo's favourite ball and a Frizbee. To Distance himself from Dillashaw he gave the UFC Champion the Frizbee.

"Thanks..come on Little Guy" Dillashaw said.

* * *

"Wait, here's the Doggy bags" Dominick said.

"No way, your Dog, **your shit** " Dillashaw said.

Dominick gritted his Teeth, at that, but He stayed on the path and watch Dillashaw with Dojo. A Cute UFC Fighter, with a Cute Dog... It wasn't long before a Group of women approached Dillashaw. It looked like one of them was an MMA fan. So Dominick had to stay on the path and watch the Women from afar. Both Dillashaw and Dojo seemed to be enjoying the attention.

* * *

The women stroked Dojo and a Brunette in a Grey Jacket put her arm around Dillashaw as she took a Picture with him.

"Great" Dominick muttered. That's all he needed, Dojo and Dillashaw posted all over Face-Book. He watched them take pictures before walking up the Smooth Grey path. Less than Ten minutes later Dojo was back and Dillashaw was running behind him.

"They were nice. All Shop Girls on their Lunch Break. They were like all asking me for my number, but like... only **one of them** watches UFC Fights. They all loved Dojo too"

"I know...they took pictures of him" Dominick Groaned.

* * *

"Yeah, you're okay with that right? So the Girl in the Grey, she wraps her arms around my waist, and she slides her hand down, and guess what she does?" Dillashaw asks.

"She thinks you've got your belt on and tries to Grab it?" Dominick said.

"No...She grabs **my ass**!" Dillashaw said.

* * *

"It's great that she Grabbed your ass instead of Dojo's. I'd hate for the Little Guy to get someone pregnant" Dominick joked.

They ended the walk soon after. They both had Training. Dominick was Helping Phil Davis for the Bellator Dynamite Tournament. First Phil was facing Emmanuel Newton. Newton was the Former Bellator Champion with **Twenty Five** wins to his name.

"So Phil you know, Newton will trying to take you down. Turn this into a Kick Boxing Match" Dominick said.

* * *

Phil nodded. For Three Rounds they sparred. Dominick could tell that Phil was going easy on him. He went for a Take-Down. As Phil was Sprawling, he said...

"Faber's been Texting me Advice and stuff...is **that okay**?" Phil asked.

Dominick wanted to laugh but kept it in.

* * *

"What is this High-School? Phil you've got the biggest fight of your life coming up. Text everyone. You can even invite **the Whole** of Team Alpha Fail here" Dominick said pointing to the Alliance Training Mats.

"It's funny that you say that because..." Phil started to say.

* * *

Needless to say Dominick was left Reeling by the News. When Dillashaw was at his door at Ten Fifty at night. He immediately knew why.

"So...you must have heard right?" Dillashaw said picking Dojo up as the Dog ran over to him.

"I've heard that Bellator's Phil Davis has Officially **lost his mind** " Dominick rolled up his sleeves and sat on the arm of the sofa.

* * *

"Come on Dom, it's funny. You and Alpha Male in the same room. Training the same Guy. Just keep your eyes off of Chad, **he's Straight** " Dillashaw said.

Dominick fell into the sofa with a thud. His foot knocked over a Pespi can, the can fell and liquid poured onto the carpet.

"Shit, you think I want Freaky Midget Mendes?" Dominick asked. "He's not even on **My** **Top Five** List of UFC Guys" Dominick said.

* * *

"So...who is?" Dillashaw asked.

"You go first" Dominick said.

"Well Gustafsson, Van Zant, Jedrzejczyk, , Randa, the New Receptionist at Duane's...Nick Diaz looks is... **looking Good** " Dillashaw said with a Shrug.

* * *

Dominick nodded. He noticed that Dillashaw's choices were mainly women. But Because of Dillashaw's suspicions about Weidman, Dominick picked Guys that Dillashaw was very Unlikely to meet.

"Velasquez has looked Fitter lately. MacDonald has that Geeky Sexy look going on. Carlos Condit has always been so hot" Dominick said.

"Really? Condit? I've always thought he was as Boring as Hell. Average looking. I mean. He's so **Low-Key** " Dillashaw said.

* * *

"Condit Boring? He's just mature and Honest. Condit's so different from the other Welter-weights. Condit's a **man** , not a Boy Dilly" Dominick said. He leaned down to pick up the Blue Pepsi can, when Dillashaw awkwardly took him down onto the sofa.

"What the fuck?" Dominick asked as Dillashaw gently pushed him onto his back.

"So what are you trying to say? That Condit's a Man, and I'm **just a Kid?"** Dillashaw asked.

* * *

"What? Did I mention you? It's just an MMA Crush list, calm the fuck down" Dominick said.

When Dillashaw paused to think Dominick reversed the Position. He leaned over Dillashaw and spun his legs to the right side of his knee.

"Faber always keeps saying I get too Distracted when Training, first with Barao, **now With you** " Dillashaw said trying to slide his hand along Dominick's leg.

* * *

"Don't bother with the fore-play Dilly. You stood there in the park and told me that some Creepy Girl Grabbed your ass. And I just shrugged at it. But God Forbid I **even talk about** Hot Guy's in the UFC. I don't even Train with Condit. Get over yourself, actually just get out!" Dominick shouted.

He began to lift himself up of off Dillashaw when he glimpsed at the Hard on through Dillashaw's Trousers.

"Dom, could you just touch..." Dillashaw started to ask...

* * *

"Dilly **No way**. You should have thought about your Dick, before you turned into an ass" Dominick said.

"Nice line Dom, you practise those, in front of your **Carlos Condit** Posters?" Dillashaw asked.

Dominick tossed Dojo's ball and opened the front door. Dillashaw huffed and walked out. Dominick thought about Missing Phil's Training Camp Day with Team "Alpha Fail" He didn't want to hear Dillashaw's voice or watch him Train. Dillashaw's Handsome face was the **last thing** Dominick wanted to see right now.


	14. Now a Ghost

A/N: Thanks for the Reviews!

* * *

A/N: This Chapter is From **Dillashaw's POV.**

* * *

 **"I'll never understand why I get Booed when I fight. Because I'm sacrificing my Body to put on a show for the Fans** " Dominick Cruz Quote.

* * *

Had Dillashaw gone too far?

He didn't think he had. But then again, what **normal Guy** Pinned their Boyfriend to a couch? He'd never hurt Dom, but did Dom know that? The UFC Crushes list was...Interesting. Dillashaw had purposely talked about more Girls than Guys. But Why had Dom picked **Condit?** When Dillashaw got a Training Break. He went on his phone and looked at You-Tube Videos of Condit.

Dillashaw thought the Fighter was as boring as Wall-Paper paste. Sure Condit was Good looking but Dillashaw couldn't see anything special. Dillashaw ended his break and got ready to Train with Danny. Danny was one of his closest friends. But when they sparred together Dillashaw imagined that he was facing Condit.

He attacked Danny with Punches, and Side Kicks and Foot thrusts until Danny was holding his sides in Pain.

* * *

Killer-shaw, woah, calm down" Danny said, waving Dillashaw away.

Like Many times before Team Alpha Male stayed away from Dillashaw when he was pissed. He could understand why, but it sucked to see his Training partners turn away from him when he wanted to spar **all night**. Dillashaw stayed behind to Train harder. He was running away from his problems on the Tread-mill, when some-one pressed the stop button.

"Hey"

* * *

"Dillashaw, did you and your "Special" **Guy Friend** argue or something?" Faber asked.

"I don't wanna talk right now"

"Sure but you'll kick Danny's chest in?" Faber said.

* * *

Dillashaw thought about Pressing "Go" Button. But he didn't. Faber gave him good Advice, when they hunted together. He could do the same thing now.

"Faber I...I think I screwed up" Dillashaw said.

"How? You didn't take him out Hunting did you?" Faber asked.

* * *

"God, no. I got Jealous. **Really** Easily actually. I haven't even met his family yet. I might never get to now, cause he's pissed at me" Dillashaw said.

"Have You tried calling him?" Faber asked.

"Not really" Dillashaw said.

* * *

That was a lie. He'd called Dom several Times. Each call went unanswered. He told himself that Dom was busy, that he didn't care if Dom answered or not. But he did. As a UFC Fighter Dillashaw trained like a Maniac. The only reason he didn't Train every-day was because Doctors told him not to.

But Dillashaw would skip a Whole **Week** of Training if Dom wanted him to. At least he'd get to see Dom at his Alliance Training Camp Next Week. Hopefully he'd be in Dom's Good books by then. Maybe they could wrestle Together on the mats in Private...

* * *

"Dillashaw...Dude" Faber said.

"Yeah, sorry I drifted off"

"Yeah thinking about your Mystery Guy. Look make it up to him. Get him a DVD, an MMA Book, or Candy or something" Faber said.

Dillashaw looked at his Team Leader Cynically.

 **"Candy**? **"** Dillashaw asked.

* * *

"Don't knock it Dillashaw, Candy's an Aphrodisiac you know...for anyone" Faber said.

As soon as his Leader said that Dillashaw made a note to get Candy on his way home. As down in dumps as he was, he was also Excited. Team Alpha Male was going to Dominick's Camp next week. If Dom didn't answer his calls...he was still going to see him anyway. He got Dom's Candy on Friday, and he out with Alpha Male over the weekend.

He ignored his Mother's Questions about Dom. He went to the bar with Team Alpha Male. It's wasn't long before Girls were buying him drinks and touching his ass.

* * *

"Woah Ladies...I'm seeing someone" He'd say.

He wanted that to be true. He drunk water as Team Alpha Male drunk Beer like it was going out of Fashion. But Dillashaw Gently turned the Girl's drinks down. When he was hungover it took him a Couple of days to work it off. The last thing he wanted to do was get pissed, then Dom would see him looking and smelling like crap.

When the Joint Team Day Came on Monday Dillashaw jumped out of Bed. He trained in the Garage and showered. He changed into a Blue Team Alpha Male-Shirt with Matching Quarter lengths. He really wanted to wear something plain. He knew it would piss Dom off to see him supporting Team Alpha Male so Patently.

* * *

But Dillashaw was a Loyal Team-Mate, so it had to be done.

"Dillashaw you took your time!" Faber said.

Dillashaw was surprised that most of Team Alpha Male had shown up early. They were Freshly Showered. They were mainly dressed in Black and Grey Alpha Male Clothes. Dillashaw was glad that he was going to stand out. When they got to Alliance it was friendly at first. Dillashaw looked around. He saw Phil Davis and Nate Diaz, but he couldn't see Dom anywhere.

* * *

Alliance Training camp was a Full house. Soon up and coming fighters were asking Dillashaw for Training help. Dillashaw enjoyed the Attention. The Alliance Guys had no problems Training with him. He held Pads and Sparred with the MMA New Guys. After giving them tips, they asked him to Sign autographs. At first Dillashaw was signing Boxing Gloves until he remembered he had some Alpha Male shirts in the car.

"I can sign the shirts, I'll get them" Dillashaw said.

He went out to the car to get the shirts. He went to the back seats. He leaned over and got the T-shirts in a pile. When he got out of the car he saw Dominick walking towards the Gym. Relived Dillashaw shouted:

"Hi...Dom...Hey!"

* * *

But Dillashaw's heart Sank, when Dominick walked past him like wasn't even there.

He told himself that maybe Dom had ear-phones in and couldn't hear him. But soon, it became very clear that Dom was deliberately avoiding him. If Dillashaw sidled next to Dom, he would move. If they ended up training with the same Guy Dom would say...

"I'll leave you two to it" And walk away.

* * *

It was only at Break-Time, that Dillashaw was able to get a Steady view of Dom, he saw Dom walking out of the Gym and started walking after him until Faber called his name.

"Yeah?" Dillashaw asked Faber Quickly.

"Dillashaw **charge** the Guys for your Signed T-shirts. Our Team could do with a Little Extra in the Bank" Faber said.

* * *

"Ummmm...Hmm...gotta Go" Dillashaw said running out of the Gym.

He recognised Dom's car and stood behind him. Dom got something out of the Boot of his car. Dillashaw could see moments later that Dom sensed someone, and Dom turned around.

"Hey Again...you look Good Dom"

* * *

Dillashaw kicked himself for using the Word "Good" Dom always looked better than " **Good** " Dom was wearing an Alliance T-shirt with Blue Metal Mullisha shorts. Dillashaw rarely saw Dom wear shorts, and Dillashaw wasn't complaining.

Dillashaw stepped a Little Closer. Then Dom immediately shut his boot and left in Silence. There was a part of the session where Alliance and Alpha Male were allowed to sit down and watch their other training partners Wrestle. As soon and he saw Dominick sit on a Chair, he wrangled past his own Team-mates and Squeezed past a Bellator Heavy-Weight to get to sit next to Dom.

"That's it Phil, grab those legs, keep them Stationary" Dom yelled.

* * *

"So you're just gonna Ignore me forever huh?" Dillashaw whispered.

"Steady yourself Phil, no-one can take you down" Dom said.

"What time are you leaving here?" Dillashaw Whispered.

Dom abruptly got up. Dillashaw was about to take a peek at Dom's ass as he walked away, until he noticed Dom's Bright Red Training bag. He paused. Dom was talking to Del Feirro, one of his Coaches. Dillashaw roughy kicked Dom's back to his side. Then he quickly checked the pockets.

"Come on, come on" Dillshaw Whispered as he felt all around Dom's bag.

* * *

He smiled when he pulled out Dom's phone. He put it in his pocket and went outside to use it. Luckily he didn't have to scan Dom's contacts forever. Dom's Mom was one of the first people that had called him today.

Dillashaw pressed the " **Mom"** Name and waited for her voice.

"Hi Dom" said Dom's Mother.

* * *

"Umm...Miss Cruz, Hi. Err...My Phone's not charged so, Dom let me call you from his Phone" Dillashaw said.

"I'm sorry, who is this?" She asked curiously.

"Oh Sorry. I'm Dom's Boyfriend, **UFC Champion** , TJ Dillashaw. I'm the idiot that left that really weird message,..."

* * *

"Oh yes I remember,. I,m always using Dom's phone too. It's all forgotten Mr Dillashaw Thanks for calling" Dom's Mother said.

Dillashaw knew she was about to end the call, so he said...

"Mrs Cruz, I also called because I'd like **to set something** up. Maybe we could all go out for Lunch or something?" Dillashaw asked.

* * *

There was a Pause and Dillashaw became worried that she might refuse...

"I'd like that. It took Guts for you to call me Mr Dillashaw. I'll call Dom and we'll.."

"Dom's really busy with Training a Team-mate" Dillashaw interrupted. "He's always making excuses about why I can't meet you"

"Yeah he does drag his Feet, when it comes to stuff like this. I think it's his nerves" His Mother agreed.

* * *

"Mrs Cruz...How about, I give you **my Number**. You can pick any time and place. I'll pay for it alright... my Treat" Dillashaw said.

"Thanks Mr Dillashaw that's really kind of you"

"Mrs Cruz **please** , you can call me T.J" Dillashaw said.

* * *

He gave Dom's Mother his Number. She agreed to call him. He Quickly ended the call. Dillashaw then ran back to the Alliance Training Centre. He went back to his seat. When he was sure no-one was looking he put Dom's Phone back in his Training bag. Seconds later Dom came back none the wiser.

"It's a Sunny Day outside Dom. Do you Wanna go out for a Run?" Dillashaw asked.

Dom picked up his bag and left without saying anything. Dillashaw was now more pissed off than let down. If Dom had said "Yes" He could have told him that he'd set up a "Date" with his Mom.

* * *

Now, Dillashaw would just have to meet Dom's Mom without Dom finding out, and **stopping** it...


	15. The Snatch

A/N: Thanks for the Reviews **Djdjdksl**!

* * *

 **It shocks me that people go out of their way to tell me that I can't do something** " Dominick Cruz Quote.

* * *

For Dominick Cruz, it was the ending of a Hectic week. His Team-Mate Phil Davis had the Bellator Dynamite Tournament this weekend. So Today he was going to Train, have a Healthy Lunch, Train again, and take Dojo out to his favourite park. While Training with Phil Dominick nodded when Phil gave him Free Bellator Tickets.

Only Three? No, I'm kidding. See you there Phil. You don't even need Good Luck" Dominick said.

Phil Shrugged. "With your's and Team Alpha Male's Help, **I'm ready** " Phil said.

* * *

Dominick shook hands with his Training Partner. Phil couldn't come out for lunch, he had Circuit training to do. Dominick went to Lunch. He was in the middle of having Soup with Joanne Calderwood. Calderwood was also a Fighter and Dominick was pleased that she was facing Daddy Faber's Golden Girl, **Paige Van Zant** , Next.

"Calderwood, don't worry everyone's got faith in you. You're gonna beat up that Blonde Hype Train" Dominick said.

"Thanks, I know I just need to stay focused" Calderwood said stirring her soup with her Table-spoon.

* * *

Dominick had no doubt that Calderwood could be huge in the UFC, when she joined "The Ultimate Fighter Season Twenty, she was a huge favourite. Calderwood got to the Semi Finals before getting beaten by Rose Namajunas.

Dominick knew that she was better than that loss.

"Can't wait to see you Bounce Back Calder" Dominick told her.

* * *

She looked at him with a nervous smile. Dominick thought she was about to ask him something when his Phone rang.

"Hey Mom" Dom said chewing a Carrot slice.

"Hi, I know you're busy but it's a shame you couldn't make it. I'm having a Great time with T.J" His Mom said.

* * *

"Umm... **which** TJ? Are You doing Internet Dating Mom?" Dominick laughed to himself.

"Ha-Ha Dom. I'm with **Your** T.J. He's so Polite, why have you been hiding him from me?" His Mom asked.

"Mom, where are you?" Dom asked.

* * *

Regretably he left Calderwood alone. Luckily Dillashaw had taken his Mom to a Near-By Cafe called Requires. The Cafe was all one floor. The tables were spaced out. It was easy to spot therm. They were the most attractive Blondes in the Room. He heard his Mother's laughter and walked towards it.

"Hi Mom...Hi **Dillashaw** " Dom said as calmly as he could.

"Dom, I thought you were in Training? Do you want some Victoria Sponge cake? It's lovely" His Mother said.

* * *

"Thanks...But Mom I've had a Healthy lunch. I just came to check on you Guys" Dominick said.

He walked next to Dillashaw and squeezed his Shoulder.

"Dillashaw can I borrow you for a Second?" Dominick asked.

* * *

"Dom, you can speak to me **right here"** Dillashaw said.

Dillashaw's eyes were goading him. Dominick was not going to fall for it.

"Dillashaw, one second... **Please**?" Dominick asked.

* * *

The Politeness forced Dillashaw to stand. Dominick smiled at his Mother as Both UFC Fighters left Dominick's Mother with the Cake and a Hot cup of Coffee.

"Dom, your Mother's great! We've been getting on like a House on Fire"

"It's funny you say that **Dilla-Twat** , because I wanna Set you on fire Right Now. What the hell are you doing?" Dominick asked.

* * *

"What am I doing? I'm Meeting your Mom. **You said** she wanted to meet me" Dillashaw said.

Dominick shook his head at Dillashaw's pretense. Sure his Mother was fooled. Dillashaw was dressed Smartly, in a Pale Pink shirt, with Beige Trousers and a Matching Jacket. His Hair was gelled and parted. Dominick could smell the sweet tinge of After-shave around Dillashaw's neck. Dominick assumed Dillashaw hadn't Trained today. He looked too relaxed.

"Dilla-Twit, don't play games with me. Some-how, and I will find out, you arranged to meet my Mom behind my back. It was early days. You screwed up. Now turn around and walk out of that door" Dominick said.

* * *

"So you're talking to me **now** Huh?" Dillashaw said Bitterly.

Dillashaw folded his arms and both Fighters stared each other down. Dominick spoke First.

"Dilla-Prick, go back to Team Alpha Fail. I'm gonna take my Mom home and tell her you had to go back to Daddy Faber" Dominick said.

* * *

He was about to turn around when Dillashaw said...

"I'm not going anywhere Dom. Look. Your Mom Loves me"

" _ **But I don't**_. That's the problem. I'm getting My Mother out of here" Dominick said. He Turned away and rushed towards his Mother.

* * *

"Mom, Dillashaw's Gotta go. Yeah, it's **a shame** but, I'll get a Doggy bag for that Cake and Take you back to work" Dominick said.

Putting down another slice of cake. His Mother nodded and got up. Dominick ushered his Mother out of the cafe so fast that Dillashaw couldn't say a Proper Good-Bye. Dominick got out of the cafe and Took a deep Breath, The Further away **they both** were From Dillashaw the better.

"Sorry Mom, I've got to rush you Back to work. Dillashaw's **really** Busy right now" Dominick told her.

* * *

"That's fine, Actually you kind of Rescued me" His Mother said tucking her wavy Hair back behind her ears.

"Oh Really?" Dominick said in Surprise.

"Yeah. T.J's Nice...but he was trying too hard to impress me. Talking about his UFC Belt all the time didn't help. He's young and it's like...T.J always has a Point to prove right now" She said.

* * *

"Don't worry, Me and Dillashaw aren't serious anyway" Dominick told her.

"I've said recently Dom, you're much Better off with Older Guys that know what they want. The thing is you meet a Nice Guy, that's older, and wants to commit. Then you start unfairly judging them about Tiny little Things. I mean what about **Chris Weidman**?" His Mother asked.

Dominick nearly Threw up over his Steering wheel.

* * *

"Mom Weidman and I never...and I would never go there"

"Well you can't now. He's married. But Weidman was great for you. He's in his Thirties. He's a Fighter too. He's a Champion like you were. He went to College. **He's successful**. Not to Mention Dom, Weidman's a stunning looking Guy. You'd make a Great match. He seemed really interested. Then you found out he had Kids. That was the end of that.

I hope you're not going to settle for T.J. Yes I'll agree, **He's attractive**. But he's Just a Young Dumb Blonde Looking for a Good time every night. There's no future with T.J Dom" Dominick's Mother said opening the Box to take a look at her Victoria Sponge cake.

* * *

"Mom on the Dillashaw stuff. I couldn't agree with you more. You **won't** be seeing him again. I'll make sure of it" Dominick said, as he parked in front of his Mother's work-place.

Now Dillashaw had gotten the message loud and Clear. Dominick could Focus on watching Phil Davis in Bellator. Then he'd have a Great time Celebrating Phil's Wins. He'd take a Break. He'd help Train **Calderwood** and Pettis and Diaz.

Then Dominick would start getting ready for his own Training camp, so that he could own Dillashaw's **Thieving, Self Entitled, Arrogant** ass...


	16. Turning over a New Paige

A/N: This Chapter's From **Dillashaw's POV**.

* * *

 **You've** **Got to take take of the people that have been helping you"** Dominick Cruz Quote.

* * *

Saturday in the Day went like a Blur for Dillashaw. He wasn't planning on going to the Bellator Dynamite Show. That is until Faber surprised him with Tickets.

"Free Bellator MMA Entertainment Live. Paul Daley's fighting too. What more can you ask for?" Faber asked.

 **"Dom sitting Next to me at Bellator"** Dillashaw thought.

* * *

But he just nodded his head and took the Ticket. It turned out that UFC Straw-weight Princess Paige Van Zant was going with him and Faber. Dillashaw didn't mind. Paige was friendly enough, and the UFC Promoted the hell out of Paige because she was hot. Maybe Paige the Eye candy could take his mind off of everything.

Dillashaw didn't bother to eat anything. Faber had a Habit of taking Cereal bars and sandwiches to events. Dillashaw Showered and changed into **Ever-last** Trousers and an **Onnit** Sponsor shirt. He met Faber and Paige at the arena.

"Hey Dillashaw" Paige said squeezing his shoulder.

* * *

"Hi, you look lovely" Dillashaw said.

She did. Paige was wearing tight Leggings and a Equally form fitting Alpha Male T-shirt. Her Jacket pushed up her Cleavage. Dillashaw told himself to focus on the Bellator cage instead. But got Distracted when Faber told them they'd be sitting near the front.

Dillashaw knew that Dom would be sitting near them. When MMA Fighters had big fights their Team-mates always sat near the front. Dillashaw stayed focused on the fights. There was Glory Kick-Boxing Happening as well, so fans could go back and forth to different rings. Dillashaw, Faber and Paige watched **Fernando Gonzalez vs Paul Daley.**

They were all routing for Daley, because he used to be in the UFC.

* * *

"Do you think Dana's gonna hire Daley back?" Dillashaw asked.

Faber shrugged. "If Daley fights more like this, then yeah, Dana Might take him back"

They cheered Daley on. Daley won by Decision. In Daley's After-Fight Speech, he thanked Faber and Dillashaw for watching him, and invited them to the Bellator Dynamite After-Party.

* * *

"Idiot, he didn't invite me" Paige said reaching out for Dillashaw's hand as they were walking. To be polite, Dillashaw held her hand.

"Paige, Daley got banned. He's not back in the UFC... **Yet.** He probably doesn't know who you are" Dillashaw laughed.

He led Paige to her seat, but let go of her hand when he saw Dom with Nate Diaz and Alexander Gustafsson. He wanted Dom to notice him. But Dom, but was too Busy talking to Diaz and eating Potato chips. When Phil Davis came out for his first fight, Against Emanuel Newton. Both Teams got out of their seats.

* * *

"Come on Phil make the magic happen!" Dom yelled.

Dillashaw kept listening at Dom's advice for Phil.

"That's it, keep him worried about the take-down"

"Work for that arm Phil!" Dom would shout.

Sure enough Phil grabbed Newton's arm and submitted him with a Kimura in **Round one.**

* * *

Dillashaw watched Dom High Five Gustafsson. Then Dillashaw unexpectedly got a Hug from Paige. King Mo got Injured, so an Hour Later Phil had to face Francis Carmont. Everyone knew that Carmont had great Take-Down Defence. He trained with Georges ST Pierre and Rory MacDonald.

Dillashaw watched Dom huddle together with Diaz and Gustafsson as he shouted out instructions.

* * *

"Keep this Standing Phil. Keep him Guessing" Dom would say.

"Get the Distance Right"

"Focus on that Right hand Phil" Dom would say.

In Round one Phil Avoided Carmont's right. And hit Carmont with a Jab. Carmont fell to the floor. Phil won by TKO.

"Yeah that's right Phil" Dom shouted.

* * *

"Mr Wonderful Strikes Again!" Gustafsson shouted.

Dillashaw Faber and Paige stood up and clapped for Phil. Phil thanked all of them in his Celebration speech. As Dillashaw listened to Phil, he could feel Paige trying to lean on his shoulder. He looked at Dom, but like a Good Team-mate, Dom was focused on his Friend in the Bellator cage.

The Bellator After-Party was buzzing. Everyone cheered when Phil had a Bud Light after his fight. Faber was talking Business with Bellator President **Scott Coker**. Dillashaw was Dancing with Paige in the "Club Dance-floor" section of the room. It was mainly Fighter's Dancing with their Girl-friends.

But Dillashaw could sense Dos Anjos, Mighty Mouse and Demian Maia looking at him in Envy. Paige was one of the hottest Girls in the room. She threw herself against Dillashaw and pulled his hands around her waist. Dillashaw began to get flustered. He didn't know Paige that well. He turned to face her and started Dancinhg with her normally.

* * *

"Stay there Dillashaw,. I'm just gonna get some drinkies for us" Paige said.

"Do you want cash?" Dillashaw asked.

"No way, I'll get free ones for us" Paige said with a nod.

* * *

She walked away, and Dillashaw at first was staring at her toned legs, before he caught Dom talking to Fighter Joanne Calderwood.

How long had Calderwood been here? He thought. He didn't even know Calderwood had come to watch the Fights.

* * *

Dillashaw stared at Dom, checking if Dom was touching her or not.

Calderwood and Dom were in Deep conversation. He watched Dom point. Then Both Fighters headed outside. Dillashaw didn't even think about Paige buying him a Free drink. He got to the Front doors and crept slowly outside as he saw Dom talking to Calderwood. He took a Couple of steps to the right to get away from the Bellator Party Noise.

Why did they have to talk outside in Private?

* * *

 **What did Calderwood want with Dom?**


	17. Calderwood Confessions

**"Nothing's changed. I'm Still the same UFC Champion that I always was. Three years out or not, I'm still me** " Dominick Cruz Quote.

* * *

She looked fearful...Worry was etched across her face and Dominick didn't understand why. It was getting colder, but neither one of them cared about the wind that dared to make them shiver. Calderwood's eyes were pleading, but it only left Dominick more confused.

"Callie, what's wrong? You can't be worried about fighting Paige Van Zant. She's a Fame-whore Rookie" Dominick said, as Dillashaw watched them.

* * *

"I don't know, Dom, **I'd kill** for a Body like Van Zant's" Calderwood said.

"I didn't know **Anorexic Giraffes** were your thing" Dominick Quipped. Calderwood smiled and Dominick moved closer towards her.

"You do you wanna get a Drink...somewhere Private?" He asked.

* * *

"No. I'll just get drunk...Yes... I don't know, I really wanna know why Guy's are such **Pricks** " Calderwood said.

Dominick nodded in surprise.

"You've got personal stuff going on. Shit, It's got to be bad if you're here, telling me" Dominick said.

* * *

"You know me Dom, I...I usually keep everything to myself. But I can't tonight. Dom... I've been Back-stabbed. By someone on my Scottish team. I just feel like a Total Idiot" She said.

Dominick put his arm around her. She embraced him quickly before pulling away. Dominick noticed that her pale Cheeks got redder. But he assumed that was because of the wind.

"Callie, I not good at Relationship advice. I'm single, and **I suck at Relationships** " Dominick said.

* * *

"You can't be any worse than me" Calderwood said.

"You wanna bet?" Dom asked. " Callie You didn't ask for my Advice, but you sound upset, so..I'll give it to you anyway. Bitch about your Problems to your friends. Let all the **Couple Crap** out and then Start Training. Get your Manager involved. Tell Dana to Postpone the fight. Just don't start a Training camp when your Boyfriend's being an ass-hole" Dominick said.

* * *

They turned back to look at the Bellator Party. Dominick pulled Calderwood's Hoodie up.

"Dom I can't Postpone my fight. You know what it's like for Girls in the UFC. I barely get enough fights as it is. If I don't fight I don't **get paid** " Calderwood said.

"Callie I can help you if you're Tight for money" Dominick said.

* * *

But Calderwood shook her head roughly. Dominick would have to Sneak cash into his Friend's pocket. Calderwood had so much pride, he doubted she'd take anything from anyone.

"I'm Okay for money Dom. When you date, I mean...how do you stop thinking about your other Half when you Train?" Calderwood asked.

Dominick rubbed his cheeks and then put his hands in his pockets. Calderwood would **never know** that he was talking about Dillashaw, so he could kind of be Truthful with her.

* * *

"My most recent Ex, was...well they were **Bat-shit Crazy**. But On paper well this Ex was Hot, ready to please...they were actually quite sweet. But it didn't work out"

"Because of the Bat-shit Craziness?" Calderwood asked with a smile.

"Exactly. But even if we argued, I'd never let it affect my MMA Training. All of your personal stuff should be separate. Callie if you just think about your Boyfriend all week in Training it starts to show you know..." Dominick looked around, then continued.

* * *

"If You have a Great day with your Boyfriend, you Train Great. But the minute your Boyfriend annoys the shit out of you, you're screwed in a fight" Dominick said.

Calderwood nodded her head in agreement.

"Some Guys just get...so into me fighting. You just wanna **...fight for** your Guy, you know what I mean?" She said.

* * *

Dominick nodded, but paused before she got confused.

"As a UFC Fighter you always want to impress your Boyfriend or Girl-friend I get that. But Callie you're Boyfriend needs to be in **your** Corner Twenty Four Seven. **Forget MMA** for a second. You deserve a Guy that just wants to look after you and be there for you. Callie, **Nothing** should stop him from doing that. If he's blaming MMA for treating you like dirt, then he's a lying Turd" Dominick said.

Calderwood laughed. It was great to hear it. He held out his arm and Calderwood linked arms with him.

* * *

"Come on Callie, I'll be a Gent and take you home" Dominick said as they walked down the street.

"God Dom... **He's** at home" Calderwood moaned.

"Then you can crash at **My** Place **.** Dojo **loves** Visitors" Dominick said.


	18. Up Staged

**I eat a lot of Calories. I've got to to keep the weight on During Fight Camps"** Dominick Cruz Quote.

* * *

The last thing Dominick said to Calderwood was this...

"Dojo loves visitiors"

But as soon as Calderwood stepped through the door, Dojo made him look like a Total Liar. When Dominick's dog smelled her He started growling and barking.

* * *

"Hey Little Buddy" Calderwood said. She reached out for him and Dominick had to pick Dojo up before his Dog bit her.

"Dojo what's wrong with you? You're going in the Kitchen!" Dominick said rolling a Tennis ball in the Kitchen he put Dojo in there and shut the door.

"Sorry about that. Maybe Dojo prefers Blondes tonight, that Little Guy is so weird Sometimes" Dominick said.

* * *

He turned on the Television as Calderwood made herself comfortable on the coach.

"Got any Ice-Cream or Chocolate?" She asked.

"The Girl Break-up food! No, I'm not gonna pig out until Tomorrow" Dominick said.

* * *

"How about Greasy Stuff?" Calderwood asked. Dominick made her a Bacon sandwich. He gave her a Choice of sauces. Calderwood picked Ketchup. It was slow to come on to her Sandwich. She shook the bottle, and drops of Ketchup splattered on Dominick's Table...and Calderwood's face.

"Shit" Calderwoord moaned.

"Callie you look like you've got Chicken Pox" Dominick said getting up to get a cloth.

* * *

He came back and wiped the table. To his Surprise Calderwood still had dots of Ketchup on her face.

"Callie I'll get you a Tissue" Dominick said.

"It's alright. Maybe I look better looking with " **Ketchup Chicken Pox** " Calderwood said.

* * *

Dominick put the cloth down and gently rubbed off a speck of Ketchup from Calderwood's face. She smiled nervously. Dominick didn't understand her lack of confidence. She had a Great Body underneath her Hoodie. Her pale Skin was flawless, He was sure Calderwood could charm any Guy with her sultry Scottish Accent.

"Don't put yourself down Callie, you're stunning you know that?" Dominick said.

"Dom you're such a Sweet-heart" Calderwood said. She held his hand. Dominick was about to pat her on the back, when his Cell-phone rang.

* * *

It was his Alliance Coach Eric Del Fierro.

"Dom Umm...I think it's best if you get here now" Del Fierro said.

"Mr Del Fierro, I mean All due respect But...It's kind of late" Dominick told his coach.

* * *

"Well I just wanted to run this past you. Someone wants to do an Auto-graph Signing here, right now" Del Fierro asked.

Dominick Shrugged. Though he knew Del Fierro couldn't see him. Del Fierro was the Head Coach of Alliance. He made all the desicions. This late night call was confusing Dominick.

"Mr Del Fierro, The Alliance Gym, is your Baby. You don't need my opinion for anything" Dominick said.

* * *

He heard his Coach Take a Deep breath on the phone.

"Dom"

"Mr Del Fierro...who's at the Signing?" Dominick asked.

* * *

"Well Dillashaw's Running it" Del Feirro told him.

Dominick chuckled.

"You mean **Daddy Faber** called you?" Dominick said.

* * *

Dominick heard Voices and Figured the signing was starting soon. It was Typical of Daddy Faber to try and rub his success in Dominick's face. It wasn't going to work this time. Dominick had company that was Calderwood, and he wasn't Budging from his Place.

"No...Surprisingly...Dillashaw contacted me. Apparently Faber doesn't even know About this Signing. Dillashaw said this was just **his** Idea. Are you okay with this?" Dominick asked.

"Mr Del Feirro...I...I'll be there in Ten" Dominick said ending the call. He told Calderwood to have fun with his DVD collection.

* * *

"Relax Callie, and don't let Dojo out. He'll eat you" Dominick said.

He grabbed his keys, ready to ask Dillashaw what the hell he was playing at...


	19. The Sleep Over

Thanks **Djdjdksl** for the Reviews!

* * *

 **When a Fan tells me that they admire me and they learn from watching me. It's like...Wow...It really gets you in the Heart** " Dominick Cruz Quote.

* * *

When Dominick got to the Alliance Training Centre, The place pretty full. There were kids and Teenagers in lines waitng to get Dillashaw's Autograph on Paper, or a Poster, or a Team Alpha Male Book. When Dominick walked in, he could feel Teenage eyes on him. They would look at him, then back at Dillashaw. Before Dominick could say anything to Dillashaw he was tugged away by Del Fierro.

"Dom, let's not make a scene" Del Fierro said.

* * *

"Mr Del Fierro it's a free Country. He can sign Auto-graphs at Any Training Camp in the world...why come to **my** Training Gym?" Dominick asked.

Of course he really knew why. But he didn't want to give his Coach a Heart attack.

"Just Keep an eye on him " Del Feirro said.

* * *

It wasn't long before Dominick dragged up a Chair and was signing Autographs for fans himself.

"Can I take Picture of you and Dillashaw?" One Fan asked him. It wasn't long before Dominick was a lot closer to Dillashaw than he wanted to be. The fans all took Pictures of the first ever **Cruz and Dillashaw stare down.** Seemingly Satisfied, the Young Fans left soon after.

"Mr Del Fierro I can handle Dillashaw" Dominick said.

"Alone?" Del Fierro asked.

* * *

Yeah. It's just the way I like it" Dominick said.

Trusting Dominick's Confidence his coach started to walk away.

"You've got my Number Dom" Del Fierro said. Dominick said thanks. His coach left and Dominick helped Dillashaw take the Alpha Male posters off of the tables.

* * *

"So out of all the Training Camps in all the world, you had to Slither into mine" Dominick asked.

Dillashaw said nothing as he rolled up a Poster. Dominick was thinking about what Calderwood was getting up to in his Apartment. When out of the Blue, Dillashaw said...

"Wow, I'm beat. I think I'm gonna take a Nap"

* * *

Dominick got confused when Dillashaw took his bag and walked towards the locker-rooms. Domininick cursed when he found Dillashaw laying on the Alliance Gym Bed in the Spare Room.

"Sorry Dilla-Fake, this room is for Alliance **Gym** **Member's only** "

"Del Fierro said I could stay the night. I've got him saying it on my phone if you don't believe me" Dillashaw said chucking his phone on the bed.

* * *

"Shit" Dominick muttered. His Coach was just too friendly for his own good.

It wasn't long before Dillashaw was lying on the bed, and Dominick was staring at him in Confusion.

"Dilla-Weird, this is gonna sound Arrogant but...did you...set this up just to get to me?" Dominick asked.

* * *

"You're right...you're **an Arrogant Dick** " Dillashaw said leaning up on the bed.

Dominick noticed that Dillashaw was dressed head to toe in Alpha Male Sponsor clothes. He was surprised that Del Fierro had no problem with it. He noticed that Dillashaw's Jumper was baggy. He was wearing Alpha Male clothes that were at least Two Sizes too Big. Dominick was a little Relived. It meant that he wouldn't be Gawking at Dillashaw's Muscles.

"I set this up, because kids wanted my Auto-graph when we went to help Phil. Faber wanted me to charge them. I couldn't do that. I'm a Fan of MMA Dom. I'm a Champion now... but I remember being on the othere side, I remember waiting Hours or Minutes in a Queue for a Couture, or Liddell, or Cung Le's Auto-graph.

* * *

I don't like charging Fans for Auto-graphs and stuff. I called Del Fierro. He understood and Helped me out" Dillashaw said.

Nodding, without realising Dominick sat on the edge of the bed.

"I've gotta say. After all the money Problem's Duane's put you through. You kind of should be charging for Auto-Graphs right now" Dominick said.

* * *

"Ha-ha"

"But...you said "Fuck the money" and you put your UFC Fans first. That's really sweet" Dominick said.

He Squeezed Dillashaw's knee as a show of support. The Bantam-weight Champion fastened his hand onto Dominick's before he could move his hand away.

* * *

"Dilla-Dumb, that wasn't a come on" Dominick told him gently.

"Come on Dom, **everything you do** is a Come on" Dillashaw teased him. Dominick relaxed as Dillashaw took his hand away. Dillashaw crossed his legs and started typing on his phone. Dominick watched Dillashaw chew Gum, and type on his phone until he said he'd drive him home.

"I'm good here. It's fun time with food right?" Dillashaw asked. "What are you eating before your UFC Fight Camp?"

* * *

Dominick sighed. "Anything Oily, Anything Bad for me. A whole Lot of Fast food. Burgers Fries., Pizzas, Curries carbs. I go all out" Dominick said.

"Dillashaw nodded. I'm just gonna eat cake and Donuts and crap"

"Me too. Pavlava, Gateau's, Lemon Meringue Pies. I bake it really crispy. So that when I bite into it the Lemon juice bursts into my throat, it's pretty awesome" Dominick said.

* * *

His eyes wandered to Dillashaw. The UFC Champion was now sitting upright. His phone was on the bed and his eyes seemed to be stuck on Dominick's Chest.

"Dom, can you uhh...talk about Vanilla Ice cream in your Mouth this time...talk about it...like slowly?" Dillashaw asked.

Dominick picked up Dillashaw's Phone and threw it at him.

* * *

"Dilla-Perv, you're just Horny Twenty Four Seven aren't you?" Dominick asked.

"I'm not, only when **I'm around you"** Dillashaw said prodding him in the shoulder with his Index finger. Dominick became Tense as Dillashaw slid himself towards him. Their knees were touching. If Dillshaw had turned in any further he'd be sitting on Dominick's lap.

"How's **"Callie**?" Dillashaw asked.

* * *

"Shit, she's at my place. I've gotta check on her" Dominick said. He attempted to get up but Paused when he realised what word Dillashaw used.

"You were spying on me and Calderwood at the Club?" Dominick asked.

Dillashaw shrugged. Dominick didn't care. He had nothing to hide.

* * *

"You're jealous **of Calderwood**? That's funny. But I'm not gonna laugh"

"You said I was Bat-shit Crazy" Dillashaw said.

"Yeah. That's because **you are** " Dominick said.

* * *

At that Comment Dominick watched Dillashaw shuffle away from him on the bed. He pulled his baggy Jumper over his knees. Then Dillashaw put his phone in his pocket and stood up, looking around for his Jacket.

"Dilla-Teen, you can stay for the night. I won't tell Daddy Faber" Dominick said.

"You just think I'm some Obsessive little Kid, don't you Dom. I'm into you. And you Ignore ,me in public. You don't wanna take me out anywhere. You just act like you're better than me" Dillashaw said.

* * *

"I've just come in here to Tell you that you did a Cool thing tonight, with the Auto-graphs" Dominick said. "I've got no issue with you sleeping here. Dillashaw just stay the night"

"With you right?" Dillashaw asked, With his Eyes full of hope.

"Dream on Dilly" Dominick smirked.

* * *

"Ahh...Dom, not even a Kiss Good-night?" Dillashaw asked. Dominick shook his head.

"Dilly you're not a bad Fake Champion, the Free Auto-graphs were great. We can be friends. **No Opponents or Friends With Benefits.** We can be Two UFC Fighters, who just like each other and Hang out" Dominick said.

"We can hang out tonight" Dillashaw stated.

" **Again,** Dream on. I'll give you space. Then when you're Dating someone else, I'll call you"

* * *

"What?" Dillashaw asked.

"Dilly how can we be friends now, if you can't move on?" Dominick asked.

Dillashaw sat on the bed in confusion. Dominick walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek. Dillashaw sat Stone-faced as Dominick looked at his own phone.

* * *

"Night Night Dilly" Dominick said as he went back to Calderwood and Dojo.


	20. It's A Gus Mix Up

A/N: Thanks to **Djdjdksl** for the Reviews!

* * *

 **"The fact that he's been fighting and training and beating his body up for four years. That does count,"** Dominick Quote about Dillashaw.

* * *

Dillashaw ordered Take-out. Larged Meat Feast Garlic Bread, the Stupid Expensive Ice-Cream...the Works.

A full stomach usually helped him fall asleep. But it didn't tonight. He had a couple of Pizza Slices left. Maybe he could save them for Dom. He knew Dom trained every morning at Alliance anyway. Dom's words were like Caffine in Dillashaw's Brain, keeping him awake. They were keeping him alert.

Dom's words were keeping Dillashaw **pissed off.**

* * *

Because the fact was Dillashaw knew that Dom's Game-plan tonight was complete Bull-shit. After all the Tension that they had? After the Playful kiss on the cheek? After all the flirting they did on the bed? Dillashaw was so pissed that Dominick had pulled their relationship Back-wards. He hoped it wasn't because of Calderwood., But with Dom he could never be too sure.

It wasn't just about the rejection. Believe it or not Dillashaw had been turned down before. He knew he'd get Dom back eventually. He just wanted Dom to cut the Bull and Give him a Date or a Time that they could meet at. Without a **Literal** Date, he was just Hanging on a String. It was the Dillashaw VS Cruz Count-down Show. He was Counting the days until Dom would be his.

It was so Pathetic.

* * *

He was looking at Dom's Instagram page, when he saw some Magazines out of the corner of his eye. They weren't dirty ones. They were just MMA Magazines. They were MMA Magazines with the Words " **Fight Magazine** " Written in Big Bold Letters. Dillashaw scanned through the pile. There was Jones on the cover, CupCake Tate, MacDonald, Gustafsson,...and then **Dom...**

He brought the Gustaffson and Dom Magazines over to his bed.

Unfortunately Dom was fully clothed,. on the Magazine cover. He was standing by a Pool in Shorts, and Light Blue T-shirt with a Grey Suit Jacket. There was a Five Page Spread. Dom was surrounded by Women. Dillashaw was relieved they weren't kissing him. They were just posing around him.

* * *

Dillashaw turned the pages...As a Picture of Dominick in a V-Neck stared up at him, he felt himself getting hard. He Imagined Dom in that White V-Neck **right now** on his bed. The Shirt would be tucked in, Dom would take the shirt out, and lean on Dillashaw's shoulder.

" **Show me what you've got Dilly** " Dom would say.

Dillashaw would nod. Dominick would lay down as Dillashaw moved his shirt across his Body. He'd lick and Bite Dom's nipples while rubbing his Stomach. As Dom would Groan, Dillashaw would slide his hands down Dom's Into Dom's Boxers shorts. He'd rub his hands over Dom's hard on as Dom pulled his Trousers Down...

* * *

"Eric are you in here?" Someone asked. Dillashaw pulled the Dom and Gustafsson Magazines over his crotch as he wiped his hands on his Trousers.

Sure enough Alexander Gustaffson, walked in, to see Dillashaw with a Magazine with **his face** on it!

"Shit, Alex...this isn't what you think..." Dillashaw said. He was red and flustered.

* * *

Gustafsson walked into the room and turned the main light on.

"You having a Good time with me on Paper?" He asked.

Dillashaw Froze he didn't know what to do as Gustafsson walked in. He was so Intimidating. At Six Foot Four, Gustafsson probably knew that, it didn't surprise him when Gustafsson sat on the bed.

* * *

"Alex I can explain..." Dillashaw's voice Trailed off as Gustafsson Kissed him. It was short and harsh, not as Good as Dom's, even so... Dillashaw leaned back in Surprise. He wondered if Gustafsson was playing a Joke on him...

"Alex...are you...In the Closet in Denial, In Marriage Counselling or something?" Dillashaw asked.

Gustafsson laughed and took his Jacket off.

* * *

"Dillashaw, I'm flattered. It's not every day that you find out that a **Hot** UFC Champion has a Crush on you" Gustafsson said.

Dillashaw didn't mind getting Kissed by him. Gustafsson was Handsome. So was Dom, but Gustafsson and Dom looked pretty much Opposites **look-wise**. Dom was under Five Ten, Gustafsson was over Six foot. Dom was way more muscular than Gustafsson. Gustafsson was lankier and had less definition.

"Al...this is So Embarrasing" Dillashaw gabbled.

* * *

"I can make you feel less Embarrased. I'm single... **are you?** " Gustafsson asked.

That was a tricky Question. Dillashaw flashed back to kissing Dom on the table. He flashed back to talking to Dom about his Coach Duane in the shower. He thought about the One time he took Dojo out to the Park. But Dom had also been a Dick Lately. He ignored him, put him down , and was now he Forcing Dillashaw to be just his " **Friend"**

"Yeah Alex, **I'm single** " Dillashaw said Determinedly.

* * *

 **"Great!"** Gustafsson said a little to Loudly.

"Forget about magazines Dillashaw. Do you wanna get to know the real thing?" Gustafsson asked.

"What do you mean?" Dillashaw asked. But he knew what the Light-Heavy Weight was trying to say.

* * *

"I'm saying Dillashaw, do you uh...wanna go out on a Date sometime?" Gustafsson asked.

He got up and stared longingly at Dillashaw waiting for an answer.

* * *

"Do you care if the MMA Media See us?" Dillashaw asked. "Can we go out in **public** and stuff"

"Are you kidding me? Who **cares** about the Press. Who cares about Ariel Helwani taking a Picture of us. I'll take you out at Six in the Morning if you want" Gustafsson said.

"Not that early! But we can date, for sure. Show me what you do for **fun** Alex" Dillashaw asked.


	21. Tattoo Touch Up

A/N: Strong Language. Adult scenes.

* * *

 **With the surgeries the hardest things I've had to deal with is the loss of control. In Some Situations, sometimes...you Control nothing** " Dominick Cruz Quote.

* * *

Dominick would go to the Alliance Gym, as Usual with Calderwood. He didn't think he'd ever see Dillashaw at the Alliance Gym again. One Photo-and Auto-graph, and Expo Signing was enough. But Dominick would see Dillashaw every now and Again, Training with Alexander Gustafsson.

They'd talk while Training and every so often, Dominick would see The UFC Fighters having lunch at the Resturant across from the Gym.

* * *

Dominick wasn't going to raise Hell. And Del Feirro didn't see it as a problem. Dominick kept himself to himself when Dillashaw came around. He'd Train with Phil Davis and Nate Diaz. One day, he was training with Calderwood. He was holding pads for her, when Gustafsson walked over to them.

Gustafsson was over Six Foot. He weighed well over Two Hundred and Thirty Pounds. He towered over Dominick, but they were friends. They met through Phil Davis. Dominick looked at Calderwood and wondered if she liked him.

"Hey" Gustafsson said.

"Hi Al" Dominick said.

Gustafsson turned to look at Dillashaw, then back at Dominick.

* * *

"Look I hope you don't mind Dillashaw here. Coach Del Fierro's said it's okay" Gustafsson said.

"Yeah I Know. It's no problem, I'm just training with Callie here" Dominick said.

He watched Gustafsson nod at Calderwood. He saw that Gustafsson was about to walk away, when he said:

"Dom, I'm going to get my Tattoos, freshened up a Little, **wanna Come**?" Gustafsson asked.

* * *

Dominick and Gustafsson had talked about their Tattoos before. But Dominick didn't think that Gustafsson would want to do their Tattoo work together.

Dominick Shook his head as Dillashaw came over.

Filling Tattoos wasn't going to be a picnic. Dominick had just gotten his knee sorted out. He didn't want to have any kind of Tattoo Issues too.

* * *

"I don't know Al, don't you wanna do your Tattoo's in Private?" Dominick asked.

"Why Dom, you scared of the Pain?" Dillashaw asked.

Dominick threw Dillashaw a Dirty stare, but The UFC Champion just kept on Smiling. If Dominick invited Calderwood, Dillashaw would shut up. The Tattoo place would have curtains there. Dominick could get part of his Tattoo freshened up, without being seen by anyone.

"Fine Al, let me know what time, and I'll be there, wanna come Callie?" Dominick asked.

* * *

"Sure, if only to see Gustafsson scream like a Girl!" She said.

Dominick Chuckled, Dillashaw and Gustafsson didn't. In Five Hours Time, Dominick found himself at a Tattoo shop with Calderwood by his side. They were both standing up. Dillashaw and Gustafsson were both sitting next to each other. Dominick was looking at the Tattoos on the wall. He turned and looked at Gustafsson who was talking to Dillashaw.

He saw Dillashaw lean his head on Gustafsson's shoulder...

* * *

 **Or did Dominick just imagine that?**

* * *

"Hi Gents what would you like done today?" A Guy said. He introduced himself as Stewart, and another Guy called Jonas.

"We'll be helping you out Alex" Stewart said..

"Stew, we'd just like our Tattoos refined a little" Gustafsson said.

"No Problem Guys" Stewart said.

* * *

Jonas led Gustafsson and Dillashaw into one room. While Dominick and Calderwood went into the other room with Stewart. Dominick sat on the long Clean Black Table.

"It's on my back, maybe you could just fill in a line" Dominick said.

"Okay let's take a look" Stewart said.

* * *

Dominick turned and Raised his Shirt up. He could feel Stewart lift up the back of his Rev-Gear T-shirt when he could see the Curtains ruffle. He politely told Stewart to stop and walked out of the room. Needless to say, when Dominick walked into Gustafsson's room, Dillashaw was right by the door,.

"How you doing Al?" Dominick asked.

"Getting a Little Work done on my arm. Good Luck!" Gustafsson said.

* * *

"You too. _Dillashaw...a word_ " Dominick Whispered. He opened the door as Dillashaw followed him out.

"Want me to hold your Hand Dom? Calderwood's bed-side manner isn't all that great"

"Not funny Dilla-Joke. Were you trying to watch me through the curtain?" Dominick asked.

* * *

He watched Dillashaw, who laughed loudly and folded his arms across his Monster Sponsor Jacket.

"Me, watch you? As if"

"Look just stay on your side of the Curtain, Dilla-peek. No Creepy Staring. Stop Trying to catch me wihout a Shirt on. Get a Grip" Dominick said.

* * *

"Get over yourself Dom, **my Boyfriend's** in the next room" Dillashaw told him. Before Dominick could say anything Dillashaw said

"Yeah, Alex Gustafsson is my Boyfriend. See if you can get a Grip over that" Dillashaw said.

"Don't worry about that Dilla-Nut. I won't see hear or call you again. Gustafsson can have you. You know...while you're Still a **Paper Champion** " Dominick Cruz said.

* * *

Dillashaw walked out. So Did Dominick. He went to see Calderwood who was reading a Tattoo magazine.

"Look! Cub Swanson's in this!" Calderwood said, showing him the Magazine.

"Tweet it to him" Dominick said.

* * *

"So Dom, sorry to Interupt, but you just want the upper line done?" Stewart asked.

Dom nodded.

"Okay I'm gonna Try to make this Quick and easy" Stewart said pulling on his gloves. That was a lie. Filling in the line was neither. Dominick took deep breaths, but it didn't stop the pain. It was uncomfortable, and Calderwood was rubbing his legs in support. That felt good. He was glad Calderwood cared.

* * *

Dominick wrapped his hands around the table to keep himself still.

"Dom, stop moving buddy" Stewart said.

"I'm Trying" Dominick said. But Dominick Twitched and moved as the Needle punished him again and again.

* * *

Stewart Stopped. "Dom, you're gonna ruin this Tattoo. Come back when you're not so Jumpy" He said.

"Sorry Stewart...It's been a while since I've..." Dominick started to say.

"Just Give the Hottie at the desk the Cash and then leave" Stewart said.

* * *

"What an arse-hole" Calderwood said as Both fighters were walking back to the Reception.

"I get why though. I must have been so annoying" Dominick said, taking his wallet out. He paid the Receptionist and turned towards the chairs. Gustafsson and his New Boyfriend were already finished.

"Hey Dom, let's see what you got" Dillashaw said.

* * *

"He can't it's taped up and Stuff" Calderwood said.

Dominick nodded while Gustafsson showed his "New" Tattoo. It was the same Tattoo of small Aces of Spades in a Row, One more had been Coloured in to show his Win against fellow Light-Heavy-Weight Jimi Manua.

"You're Looking Good" Dominick said.

* * *

"Yeah Alex will be looking even better Relaxing at the Club tonight" Dillashaw said winking at Gustafsson.

Dominick didn't want to hear about Gustafsson and Dillashaw's **next Date** , so he changed the subject.

"Callie maybe we can take Dojo out for a walk or something?...It's not a Fun as the club but..."

* * *

"No it sounds Great" Calderoowd said.

"See you later Guys" Dominick said. It was weird for Dominick's back to be on the car seat, but he managed to drive without any trouble. He realised that Dillashaw and Gustafsson couldn't have been dating that long but Dominick thought about...

Who had made a Pass at Who?

Absent mindedly Dominick gave Calderwood the Keys to his apartment. She opened the door. And went inside into the kitchen. As Dominick saw her go in, he said...

* * *

" **Callie Don't!"**

She turned and Dojo came running out of the Kitchen. Calderwood ran after Dominick's Dog, and Dojo ran out the Kitchen door and through the front door.

"Dojo..here boy!" Dominick shouted.

* * *

Both Calderwood and Dominick ran out to get him, but Dojo kept running. Seconds later Dojo was no-where to ber seen. Dominick started Texting his neighbours to keep a look out. They agreed. Half an Hour went by. Dominick thought about calling his Friends to help.

"Dom, there's no need for a Search party, you've got him Mirco-chipped right?" Calderwood.

"No, no yet Callie, I mean...he's just a Puppy" Dominick said.

* * *

He excused himself and went out to look for him. He called The Diaz Brother's and Phil Davis. They said they'd start Tweeting and posting Pictures around. Dominick Scanned over Dillashaw's number. He didn't want to do it...not this soon anyway.

He pressed the "Call" Number before he backed out.

"Hi Dilla-Spy"

* * *

"Hey. I knew you couldn't stay away for long Dom. When do you want me over" Dillashaw asked.

"Shit, this is Embarrasing. Have you seen Dojo?"

"What no, **why?"** Dillashaw asked.

* * *

"Because I sent him Back-packing around the world, and he was meant to call me today. He just ran out the door, so can you keep a look out for him?" Dominick asked.

"Wait, **Our Dojo's** gone missing?" Dillashaw Panicked.

"Not our Dojo. My Dojo. If you see him around, call me" Dominick said, ending the call.


	22. Revenge, Dillashaw's Flaw

**A/N** : From **Dillashaw's point of view.**

* * *

Dillashaw was planning to go to the Club in Jogging Bottoms and a Dude-wipes Sponsor Shirt. He knew the Owners of the Club. He was also a UFC Champion, so he could wear anything to most Clubs and get away with it. Alex Gustafsson was already charmed by him. Dillashaw could tell. With Alex he could let his looks do the talking.

But now Little Dojo was missing,. so meeting Alex had to be put on the Back-Burner.

* * *

Alex was sweet. When they went out they'd talk about Training Camps. And Alex's fight coming up. What every fighter liked about Alex was that he was a Warrior. He was constantly fighting for the Title and getting Fight of the Night Awards. Dillashaw Admired Alex's Ability to bounce back.

It didn't hurt that Alex was Tall Handsome, and a Total Gent. When the UFC Fighters Kissed Dillashaw knew that Alex wasn't going to push him for anything more. That Suited Dillashaw just fine. Because he didn't want to have a Fling with Alex.

He couldn't think about **touching** another Guy. It feel too much like cheating on Dom.

* * *

Now, he wasn't completely "Bat-shit Crazy" Like Dom had said to Calderwood. Because of the "Condit Incident" on the Bed. Dom Pretended that he was done. Dillashaw would have to go along with it. A missing Dojo wasn't going to send Dominick running back into his arms. Dominick didn't work like that.

But Dillashaw did think about Calderwood. If Calderwood was going through her Own "My Boyfriend's an Ass" Crap, Dom would more than likely come running to the rescue. That would bring them closer. Thoughts of that made Dillashaw want to go to the woods and **Hunt**.

That rush of the search, the Capture and the Blood. He'd drag the animal back home. Call it **Callie** and Nail it to the Living Room wall. He was always trying to Out-Hunt the other members of Team Alpha Male. Dillashaw wanted to come first and be the best at all times.

* * *

Dillashaw didn't really know where he got that competitiveness from. His Parents weren't really like that. When Dillashaw and his Brother first got into Sports, his Parents Janice and Hal, were just regular supportive parents. They Told them to work hard and be Polite. The whole "Reach for the Stars" Crap that all Parents tell their kids.

It started when Dillashaw and his Brother would go to Wrestling Class. Dillashaw's Brother was a few years older. Dillashaw thought he'd be good at Wrestling. But School Wrestling wasn't like the WWE. His Brother pinned everyone. While Dillashaw was getting his ass kicked on the mats every day.

"How do you do this?" He asked his Brother one day after Practise.

* * *

"I Dunno. Wrestling's...just **my thing** I guess. Maybe you should try Soccer" His Brother said.

That Pissed Dillashaw off to no end. He didn't want his Coaches to palm him off onto another Sport. So as his Friend Daniel Cormier would say, Dillashaw "Embraced the Grind" of the Wrestling Lifestyle. He asked Questions, He got out his Note-pad and wrote notes, he stayed every day for over time. When he got to High-School, he got a part time job to pay for Extra lessons.

Soon Dillashaw was rising near the top of class. A few Months later, he pinned the Head Boy in their class. That's when his coaches started putting him in Tournaments. Dillashaw won most of them. He'd won three National Wrestling Tournaments in a Row, when he met Alpha Male Coach Faber. The rest had been History.

* * *

With Faber and Duane helping him out, Dillashaw was sure he'd become Champion. With Added Blood Sweat and Tears, he Beat the Undefeated Barao. Now he had New Challenges.

 **1\. Beating Dom in December.**

 **2\. Dating Dom as soon as Humanly possible.**

* * *

The first Goal was easy. Their fight was a few Months away. But Dillashaw was Dating Alex, and Dom didn't give him the time of Day until he wanted something. Throughout his Life, any Girl that Dillashaw had crushed, on he'd managed to make a pass, date her for a few months and move on.

Once he'd come out to himself as Bi, he thought it would be harder for him to date. But it was easier in a way. Especially if there were Dudes that were after a Casual Fuck. On the MMA scene there were loads of MMA Fighters in the closet that Dillashaw could have fun with. He assumed Dom would be the same. It surprised him when he was at Dom's place for the first time.

He was expecting the Blow, expecting a Fuck and Dom was asking him for Dirty Talk. Then he found out about the Hospital Appointment. Dillashaw didn't know why he'd taken it upon himself to drive to the Hospital. He thought Dom needed a Friend. But he couldn't have imagined the amount of Hate that he'd gotten because Dom was **so Paranoid.**

* * *

He hadn't forgotten when when Dom had told him to " **Piss off Back to Alpha Fail** " But Dillashaw wasn't mad. He could understand why Dom was pissed off at the time. They were still on Rival teams. But Dillashaw knew he could be commited to Alpha Male, Faber and Dom at the same time. It didn't bother Dillashaw when Dom finally admitted that he couldn't have Sex.

Was it weird that Dom's Confession Turned him on?

To Dillashaw Dom was admitted that he was "Fresh meat" Untouchable. Without a Finger on him, Dom's body was a Clean Slate. Dillashaw had spent many nights dreaming about running his lips against Dom's flawless skin. He wanted to know what his Tattoo really looked like. He'd only got a Glimpse of it today. He'd seen Dom fight Shirt-less on Television. But that would be nothing compared to seeing Dom shirt-less in **real-life.**

* * *

But now he'd done enough Brooding over Dom. He had to go out and find Dojo. Dillashaw pulled on a Alpha Male Sweater and Everlast Trousers. In Bare-feet he pulled on his Trainers. He opened the door and stopped wondering whether to take his car, when he was pounced on by a Little Menace with a Play-ful bark and Tiny paws.

"Dojo...Thank fucking God! I was just about to look for you. I'm taking you home right now!" Dillashaw said.

He let Dojo inside. He closed the door and got on his phone.

"Dom. Hey, I was gonna go out with Gustafsson tonight but..." Dillashaw started to say...

* * *

"Dilla-Liar, I don't have time to talk about you Blowing Alex right now. Yeah you're a slut. Everyone knows that. Now have you found My Dog?" Dominick asked Irritably.

Dillashaw paused and looked at Dojo rolling around on his Floor.

"No Dom. I've had no luck. I uhh ...I Can't find him"

* * *

"Well get off the phone and start Texting fighters. Stop wasting my time" Dominick said.

"Bye Dom" Dillashaw said as he heard Dom end the call.

Dillashaw wasn't trying to be mean. But Dom had been acting like an ass-wipe. If Dillashaw could point out one Achilles Heel about himself, it was that he was a sore loser. He hating losing to situations, to MMA Camps, to **People** that he knew he could beat. He could handle it if Friends moved away.

* * *

He couldn't change people getting older and passing away. He couldn't change the MMA losses that he'd already had. But he couldn't lose to Dom. In any way shape or form. He knew Dom wanted him. He just had to **force** that want out of him. When Dillashaw lost in Wrestling matches. He'd stay in his room all night. He didn't talk to any one. His Dad Hal, would put his Dinner outside.

He wouldn't call his Friends. He wouldn't eat. Dillashaw would barely sleep. He'd practise Wrestling moves and excercise until his legs gave way. He'd pull himself onto his bed and get out his note-pad. He'd write down why he lost the match. Then he'd write out a Thousand solutions. A Thousand Tips. A Thousand reasons why he would **not make** the same mistake again.

* * *

Dillashaw would stay up all night and Read the Note-pad, then watch UFC Fights on DVD. The UFC Fights were fun, but in the back of his mind Dillashaw would still be kicking himself over the wrestling loss.

Even back then Dillashaw knew that he didn't handle loss very well.

Now it was Dominick's turn to **Experience** loss.

* * *

Dillashaw Expected, Hoped and Prayed **That this loss Burned him.**


	23. Slippery Selfies

**People can say that I'm being Manipulated. But I feel like I got treated Better back in College Wrestling. Elevation saw Camera Crews following me. They know they'll get attention. They came to me and want to pay me to Train. In MMA that's the way it should be"** Dillashaw Quote.

* * *

He knew it was a Awful thing to do and say to Dom. And when they eventually got together. When Dom finally saw sense, Dillashaw wouldn't lie to Dom again. Ever. But now Dillashaw had a Boyfriend. Dom was "Unavailable" and being a Judgemental Dick, so Dillashaw didn't feel too bad about lying to him about his Dog.

He looked at Dojo who was now biting into one of Dillashaw's Training Camp Trainers.

"Hey! Get off that...I'm gonna take you out little Guy. How does a Trip to the woods sound?" Dillashaw asked.

* * *

Dojo flung the shoe off of the sofa.

"I'll take that as a Yes," Dillashaw said.

He had to pick Dojo up and take him to the woods. Luckily it wasn't far. Dillashaw put him down while Dojo started running off in all Directions.

* * *

"Dojo, stay close okay" Dillashaw said.

Dillashaw kept an eye on Dojo. The Moon was proven to be a Pretty Good Torch. The stars were watching them silently through the trees. This was the place where his team Alpha Male liked to Hunt, but now all Dillashaw could think of was bringing Dom here. Dom didn't like to hunt. But Dillashaw was sure that he convince him to hunt here...once.

Dillashaw imagined what be like to teach Dom how to hold a Rifle. Dillashaw's Heart would leap into a Million Beats per second as he stood behind Dom teaching him how to grip the Handle. Dillashaw's fingers would pause on Dom's Shoulder as Dom would lean into him and Pull the Rifle's Trigger...

* * *

Dillashaw was Rattled out of his thoughts when he heard a Gun shot.

"Dojo?" Dillashaw called out. He got Silence Back.

"Shit!" Dillashaw said. He called out Dojo's name and started running all over the woods to look for him.

* * *

What if a Hunter thought that Dojo was a small Wild Animal?

Or even worse, what if they'd known Dojo was a Dog and **still** killed him anyway?

Dillashaw began swearing. He kicked a Tree stump as he went further through the mud and patches of Grass.

* * *

"Hey Sir, no need to go Ape-shit on Nature" A Man said.

"Get lost" Dillashaw barked.

"I will, but are you looking for this?" The man said. He shone his torch and Dojo ran towards Dillashaw's side.

* * *

"Oh Dojo...Shit. Thanks...Sir" Dillashaw said. "Sorry I was so rude...Hey...don't I know you?"

The Man held up the torch to his face.

"Hey Leister, how are you? Sorry about that. It's **a Little late** for Hunting, isn't it" Dillashaw asked. Leister Bowling was a Coach at the "Elevation Training Centre"

* * *

"It's a Little late to be taking a Little Dog like that, out without a Lead" Leister said.

"You got me on that one. Catch anything?" Dillashaw asked.

"Not in this cold night air" Leister said.

* * *

Dillashaw didn't think it was that cold. He thought it was strange that Leister would say that. Leister was wearing a Long thin Sleeved Purple Muscle Pharm Sponsor Shirt. But Leister was also wearing **Shorts.** Dillashaw stared at him in confusion as Leister's legs shivered in "Oakland Technologies" Sponsor shorts.

"So, you thought about the offer that I gave you earlier?" Lecister asked walking closer to him.

"Leister, I...Alpha Male has been everything I've ever known you know? Alpha Male has been my home for the past Six Years" Dillashaw said.

* * *

He watched Leister shine his Rifle with his Sleeve.

"Dillashaw, people Grow up and move on. Muscle Pharm can take care of you. Alpha Male are still your Team. If they are your Real Friends. They'll totally understand this decision. Hell you're all MMA Fighters. They all know what this Game is like"

"And Faber...He won't like this" Dillashaw said.

* * *

"Faber will **definitely** understand, he's a Business-man. This is just business. Team Elevation is the place for you Dillashaw, you know it is. You've still got my Card" Leister said.

He gave Dillashaw a Friendly pat on the back, before Dillashaw could say anything else, Leister was gone.

"Come on Dojo. It's Time to see that **Sexy** Daddy of yours" Dillashaw said.

* * *

When he got home he immediately called Dom, more for himself than for Dojo.

"Any News?" Dom asked.

"Yep, found him, come over to mine" Dillashaw said.

* * *

He and Dojo were playing on the sofa when he heard Dom's knock. He Quickly turned into the wall Mirror. He smoothed his hair at the back and checked that there were no stains on his "Dude Wipes" Sponsor Shirt. He opened the door and nodded at Dom.

"So,...Dom, looking Hot, as usual.."

"Just give him to me" Dominick said.

"Give what to you? Dojo or my Dick" Dillashaw joked.

"Funny" Dom said. He pushed past him and opened the living room door. Dojo pawed at his legs and Dom picked him up Hurriedly.

* * *

"Little Guy! You're never running off that like Again. I'm putting him in a Mini Octagon at night" Dom said. He put Dojo down as Dillashaw sat on the sofa. Dominick looked at his own Trousers.

"How long did you have him?" Dominick asked.

"A Thank you would nice"

* * *

"Come on Dojo let's go" Dominick said.

He was about to pick Dojo up again, when he picked up a small thick Square Card that Dojo was trying to eat.

 **"Leister Bowling Head Trainer of Elevation Fight Team**?" Dominick Read.

* * *

Dillashaw ran over to take the card from Dominick, but he tilted his hand away from him. Dillashaw sat on the sofa as Dominick tried to makes sense of the card that he'd found.

"Dilla-shock, you're Changing Teams? Good for you. Daddy Faber's going to be crying when you tell him..."

"Dom this isn't funny. This is My Career you Asshole. Faber's like a Brother to me" Dillashaw said.

* * *

Dominick looked at the hurt expression on Dillashaw's face. He Picked Dojo up, and took him outside to Pee. He kept an eye on him, and let him back in. As Dojo went sniffing around Dillashaw's house, Dominick tried to talk to Dillashaw.

"Dilla-change, what is this "Elevation" camp offering you?" He asked.

"It's a secret. My Management is Handling those details" Dillashaw said hastily.

* * *

Dom sat down on the sofa. He lazily put his arm around Dillashaw's shoulders, before slidging his other hand along Dillashaw's legs.

"Okay, you forced it out of me. Leister's offering to pay me to train at Elevation" Dillashaw said.

"Seriously?" Dominick said.

* * *

"Yeah it's gonna be in my contract. He says that I have Marketing Power that I don't use. That MMA Fighters should be getting paid to spar and stuff. I'll be making more money at Elevation" Dillashaw said.

How long has Leister been trying to pull you?" Dominick asked.

Dillashaw leaned his Elbows on his legs.

* * *

"Isn't **Callie** cooking dinner for you at home?"

"Have you seen Calderwood cook? It's not pretty. But I'm sure you've got other stuff I can taste right Dilla-chef?" Dom said.

He leaned in toward's Dillashaw's neck and licked him.

* * *

"Shit, you're **dragging** the Exclusive's out of me Dom. Leister's been around for a while. He likes Hunting. We met in the woods, and he recognised me. We got talking..."

"And he's been trying to poach you ever since" Dominick finished his Sentence.

"It's not like that...Leister sees potential and he wants to pay me. And I love Alpha Male, but I'm just giving giving Giving to that Team. And I'm paying Faber, but I'm teaching myself MMA...and I've got to..."

* * *

Dillashaw couldn't finish his sentence. Dominick gently pushed Dillashaw's face inwards and kissed him again on the cheek.

"Dilla-scared, it's your Life, It's your MMA Camp. And **it's your choice**. Thanks for finding Dojo" Dominick said. He rubbed Dillashaw's back and called Dojo.

"Wait, Dom before you go I want more than just a lousy kiss. Kisses on the cheek Suck" Dillashaw said.

* * *

"I can't blow you. Alex Gustafsson is the only Guy that can do that now"

"Let me take a Picture of you" Dillashaw asked.

"Dilla-Freak I don't do Naked UFC Calender's. Sorry" Dominick Shrugged.

* * *

Dillashaw got his phone.

"I don't want you naked Dom...well...just not **right now**...just smile!" Dillashaw asked.

Dominick Shrugged he gave a thumbs up pose and Dillashaw took a Picture. Before Dominick could turn, Dillashaw turned Dominick around.

* * *

"You're not going anywhere yet. Selfie time" Dillashaw said. He raised his phone up and kissed Dominick on the Cheek., He Quickly snapped the Picture before Dominick Cringed and moved away.

"Just take your time, and think about this New Fight camp. Don't do anything Hasty"

"Dom...Do you wanna check out this Elevation fight camp with me?" Dillashaw asked..

* * *

"Get your Boyfriend to do it. Gustafsson is good at that Stuff. Good Luck Dilla-Risk-Taker" Dominick said.

Dominick got Dojo's lead and walked out with his Dog. With all the New Offers and choices that Dillashaw had to make, it was bound to mess with his Head. Having a Training Camp was Stressful at the best of times. If Dillashaw was going to **leave** Alpha Mail Right now, he'd have a Weird time with the Press. His Team-mates would be pissed and Dillashaw's Training Camp would get **harder by the day.**

All the mental Stress Dillashaw would have publicly Changing Camps would be very Good news for Dominick...


	24. Make Him Tap

A/N: Robbie Lawler and **Carlos Condit** on "The Fighter and the Kid" is a Great Interview. They seem like Great Guys!

* * *

A/N: Thanks for the Reviews **Djdjdksl!**

* * *

 **The Safest Way to fight, is to get the Finish. To Become safe in the Octagon you've got make the Guy stop moving. I'm gonna Hit you, I'm going to beat you until you can't fight back"** Carlos Condit Quote.

* * *

"Mom, you're taking three people to get a Tiny Garden Table set? We don't even eat outside" Dominick said.

"We can start eating out. Look at the Marble table legs. Aren't they cute?" Dominick's Mother asked, pointing to the Magazine.

"You're already taking My Brother and Julie, So...there's **no** need for me to come" Dominick said.

* * *

"It's an important Decision for me Dom, you've got to be a part of it" Dominick's Mom said with a nod of her head.

Just then Dominick knew where he had to be.

As ,much as he wanted his Mother to have the best Garden table ever. But his Mother had support. Did Dillashaw? He'd have Gustafsson...But Dominick would be kicking himself if he didn't try to go. But when he called Dillashaw all he did was offer.

* * *

"Dom, Alex is going with me. You're not **my Boyfriend** , So you don't need to put yourself out" Dillashaw told him.

"It's you know, it's no trouble, and you seemed really nervous, about going to Team Elevation. But It sounds like you've got it covered Dilly so...uhh I'll leave you to it..." Dominick started to say.

* * *

"Dom are you Nuts? **OF COURSE** you can come along, I was fucking hoping you'd change your mind. I'll text you the Directions" Dillashaw said.

Dominick Dressed in a Rev-Gear T-shirt and Speedway Sponsor Trousers. He hoped he could find enough Training partners there. The last thing he wanted to do was to be seen like a Third Wheel. He walked in and was immediately Greeted by a Man that Introuduced himself as Leister Bowling.

Dominick knew who he was. He'd seen Bowling on a Cat Zingano UFC Promotional Video. Leister was a Huge guy. Dominick could tell that this Guy had been a Wrestler.

* * *

"Hey, Dom, it's great having a Champion like you Train at Elevation"

Leister held out his hand. Dominick flatly shook it.

"Do want a Tour? Cat get him **a Drink**!" Leister yelled pointing at him.

* * *

"No thanks. I just wanna ride a Bike or something" Dominick said.

"Sure everything we have here is State of the Art. Hate to use that word but it's true. I'll give you a little Show of the Bikes. The Android Stepper's first, then the Avalanche Cycle. Here's the Burn-Haul Bikes, it can wear your legs out in seconds. Wanna Try?" Leister asked.

"Sure why not?" Dominick said. He got on the bike. The Seats were Hard and Uncomfortable but he knew that Leister was watching him.

"Don't change the Setting" Leister said.

* * *

Dominick looked at it. It was at an uphill Climb. He started the machine. He kept at a Steady pace, and quickly his legs started to Tire. But he couldn't stop, not with Leister giving him Daggers. He felt like Leister was waiting for him to Quit.

"Come on Dom, go faster" Leister pushed.

Dominick went a little faster, his knee banged against the Plastic Block of the timer, but he still kept Cycling. It was a Relief when Leister said...

* * *

"Hey look it's Dillashaw" Dominick Refused to Turn around.

Very soon he heard the Excitement of Dillashaw entering the room. Dominick couldn't go over there. They were future **opponents**. And everyone in the Gym thought that they hated each other. He turned and Dillashaw and Gustafasson were standing next to each other as Fighters like Clay Guida, Matt Brown and Erick Silva Gathered around them.

Dominick didn't want to admit it, but Gustafsson and Dillashaw made a Nice looking Couple.

* * *

Gustafsson was dressed his his Usual Swedish "Bad-Boy" Sponsor clothes. Dillashaw wore a Rental Condo Dot Com T-shirt and Alpha Male Jogging Bottoms. They complimented each other, It wouldn't surprise Dominick if they dated for a While...

A few Minutes later Gustafsson was by his side.

"Dillashaw's just checking out this fight camp. I said I'd help him out" Gustafsson said,

* * *

"Alex, you don't have to explain anything to me Buddy" Dominick said with a nod.

Gustafsson tapped Dominick's Shoulder as a Thanks and walked away. Dominick got off the bike and got onto the Tread-mill, but it wasn't long before people started coming over to him. Fighters wanted to see him Grapple on the Mats with Dillashaw.

"No way, I'm waiting until we fight" Dominick said

* * *

"Come on Dom, he's **right over** there!" Amanda Nunes shouted.

"Amanda...I'm not going..." His Words fell on Deaf ears. She dragged him to the Mat. Dillashaw was wrestling with his Boyfriend. They were in totally different Weight-classes. So it was more of a "Show and tell" Match than a Real Wrestling match. Gustafsson allowed Dillashaw to take him down.

Dominick noticed that Gustafsson was enjoying it a little too much...

* * *

"Hey Dom, you getting ready for me?" Dillashaw asked.

"My Belt's getting ready to **come home** , that's for sure" Dominick said.

"Woooaahh" The Crowd of fighters said as they gather around the mats...

* * *

"Like My Performance Bonuses. My Belt's staying with me" Dillashaw said.

"Dilla-Talk, you're so Delusional"

"Dom I'm Not Delusional enough to call you out. Get on the Mat. Let's see who's a better Wrestler" Dillashaw said.

* * *

Now both of them thought that they were the Better Wrestler. Only Dillashaw had way more medals. Confident in his abilities Dominick stepped onto the Mat. He didn't want to do it. But he was relived when Dillashaw stopped tackling Gustafsson and stepped towards him.

"Time to get your Ass-whooping Dom" Dillashaw said.

"Time to call Daddy Faber, because you can't take me on by yourself" Dominick said.

* * *

The Elevation Gym stayed Silent. Until Leister came in and Acted as Referee.

"Okay Guys, let's get it on!" Leister said.

Dillashaw did what he'd been doing since he was Five. Now Dominck was having cope with Take down after Take-down. It was **Embarrassing** for Dominick to be in front of all these people, with Dillashaw throwing him around.

* * *

" _See...being under me isn't that bad_ " Dillashaw Whispered.

" _Dilly this is only time you'll be On Top of me, so just enjoy it"_ Dominick Whispered.

With Dillashaw Confused it was easy for Dominick to get a Hip Escape. He was able to finally get up. Dillashaw charged at him. He left his right arm out, and Dominick was able to spin him to the ground and get him in an arm-bar. Now Usually when Dominick got Guys in an Arm-bar they groaned a little and then Tapped.

* * *

Dominick was extending Dillashaw's arm and hearing nothing. He could see Dillashaw was trying to Wriggle out of it.

"Come on Dillashaw let's do this" Gustafsson said.

"Dilla-Loser, **just tap** " Dominick said.

He could feel Dillashaw Sqiurming. Dominick held Dillashaw arm to his chest, waiting for Dillashaw to tap. But then he heard Dillashaw's Arm Pop. He Instantly let go. Gustafsson pushed Dominick away and went to his Boyfriend's aid.

* * *

"Dominick **let go**! Why are you being an Ass-hole!" Gustafsson shouted.

Dominick became confused.

"Dillashaw are you okay?...You didn't tap..."

* * *

"Don't Blame Dillashaw Dom, you're a fucking Professional. **Get away** from him" Gustafsson yelled.

Dominick was shielded away from Dillashaw as all the fighters surrounded him. Dominick could feel their eyes Burning into him, trying to make him Feel Guilty. He got his Rucksack and went back to the Group on the mats. They were all Standing now and Fussing over Dillashaw. He couldn't see Dillashaw in crowd.

But Dominick could see the Angry faces of Mendes, Leister and Gustafsson.

* * *

" **Dom, just leave**. You've done enough Damage" Gustafsson said.

"Look I'm going. Dillashaw I'm...I'm sorry" Dominick said as he turned off his phone. He didn't want anyone Asking him awkward Questions. He left The Team Elevation Gym without looking Back...

 **Had Dominick Broken Dillashaw's Arm?...**


	25. Birthday Beating

Thanks for the Reviews **Djdjdksl!**

* * *

A/N: Djdjdksl, you need to see Dominick's **Instagram Page**. Guess who Dominick Dressed as for Halloween?

* * *

 **"A loss only means something when you learn from it"** Dominick Cruz Quote.

* * *

Dominick couldn't take it. The Guilt. He couldn't sleep. He sat with Dojo on the sofa all night. He didn't have any Alcohol, or get any cheap food. He told himself that Dillashaw would understand. But Dominick didn't get it. He couldn't see Dillashaw at Elevation. His Handi-work was all over the Popular MMA Websites. But Dillashaw's condition hadn't been updated.

Dominick had to see him. Every-time he thought about Dillashaw moaning in Pain, his Stomach tightened.

* * *

Wary and Spirited from next to not any sleep, he called Dillashaw.

"Hey...I just...I'm Sorry...how's your arm? Dominick said spluttering.

* * *

"Dom don't think you should be calling Dillashaw, especially this **Early** " Gustafsson said.

"Alex?" Dominick asked. "What are you doing with Dillashaw's Phone? Anyway, can you just pass the phone to him?"

"No, you're not speaking to him Dom" Gustafsson said.

* * *

"Huh...Alex.. **stop** messing around" Dominick said.

Dominick heard Gustafsson breathe down phone.

"Dom, you know that I don't speak about my personal life. But...me and Dillashaw are Dating. That's why I'm a Little Over-protective of him right now" Gustafsson said.

"So Am I " Dom asked.

"What?" Gustafsson asked.

* * *

Dominick Quickly changed the Subject.

* * *

"Alex, Dillashaw's a Grown man, so put him on the phone"

"He's sleeping **. Get a Life** Dom" Alex said. He ended the call and Dominick chucked his phone on the sofa.

He went to the Alliance Training Centre for most of the week. He hoped to talk to Gustafsson while he was there, but it was impossible. In the beginning of the week, Gustafsson gave him the cold Shoulder. On Wednesday Dominick saw Dillashaw in Gustafsson car as they drove away.

On Thursday and Friday, Gustafsson took Dillashaw to the Gym. Of Course Dominick couldn't go over. He couldn't say anything. It was a Light-Hearted Friday, but Dominick could feel the Tension. Mendes, Letourneau and Poirier were giving him funny looks, but they didn't say anything.

* * *

"Morning Dom" Dustin would say.

"Hey, sorry the Duffy fight didn't happen" Dominick said.

"Hmmm,.,...Gotta go" Dustin would say. Normally Poirier was a talker, so Dominick knew that he'd heard something.

* * *

Dominick Trained with Diaz and Bellator Tournament Winner, Phil Davis. Luckily the Dillashaw Arm-bar Incident didn't Bother him about an Hour Later Phil took a Break, and Diaz went to get new Boxing Gloves. Minutes later they both came out with Two Blue Paper Plates and Huge slices of Strawberry cake.

"Dom, here you go, have a Slice" Davis said.

"Oh Yeah, it's Alex's Birthday, I'll just go in a get a Slice.." Dominick said, but he paused when he saw his Friend's faces.

* * *

"Dom..going in...that shit **ain't** a Good idea" Nate said. "Alex don't really wanna see you"

"Well I want to see him, so..." Dom said.

He walked past his Friends who followed him. He went to the room that had the most noise, which was the Break-room. Nearly everyone was in there, laughing, Drinking and licking Straw-Berry Cake off of their Fingers. When Dominick walked in the Laughter stopped.

* * *

"Sorry I'm Gate-Crashing, Alex. Actually, no I'm not. So I'm getting Thrown Scraps outside now, like a Dog?"

Gustafsson put his plate down and walked towards Dominick calmly.

"Dom, you can train out there, but I don't want you in here. This is my Celebration and I don't like **your** Attitude"

* * *

"My Attitude? Alex you're being a total Dick over **an Accident"** Dominick told him.

Alex Chuckled and looked over at Dillashaw. Dominick didn't look at the UFC Champion. He wanted to Question Gustafsson without being Distracted.

"But was it an Accident Dom? You cranked that arm, because you don't want Dillashaw to fight. Just admit it, everyone knows it" Gustafsson said.

* * *

Dominick laughed. He'd never heard so much Crap. He needed Dillashaw to stay Healthy. If he hurt Dillashaw Today, Dominick would only be screwing himself over. He looked around at the other Fighter's faces. He didn't know what they thought, but none of them were Reassuring him.

"Is that what all of you think?" Dominick asked.

"No way Dom" Davis said.

* * *

"Nah, Gus...you ain't speaking for me you know" Nate said.

Dominick nodded and started walking out. He got his Training things and headed out to the Parking area.

"Dom, don't listen to that Shit" Diaz said following him.

* * *

"It's the Truth" Gustafsson said.

Dominick told Nate that he'd be fine here with Gustafsson. Diaz didn't want to leave him on his own.

"Don't worry Diaz, If he touches me, Gustafsson loses his Title Shot against Cormier" Dominick said.

Diaz suspiciously walked away back to the Gym. Gustafsson told Dominick his Game-plan.

* * *

"You've got no shame. I should get the Commission involved" He said.

"How can you Alex? It was a Harmless Grappling match, without any Athletic Commission. Get a Hold of yourself" Dominick said.

He watched Alex Shake his Head. "People need to know Dom. I mean **who's safe** with you? Maybe Dillashaw should just pull out. It's something he needs to consider" Gustafsson said.

* * *

Dominick knew that Alex was going to try to convince Dillashaw to drop out of their fight but he wasn't worried. Dillashaw didn't look too Injured. While Dillashaw was Maybe a Little "Sore" Dominick knew that Dillashaw wouldn't drop out.

"Dillashaw's not getting my Fight Cancelled" Dominick said.

"Well that's something I'll need to speak to My Boyfriend about"

* * *

"Alex don't get all **smug** with me. I get it. You think Dillashaw is this Cute Innocent Sexy little Blonde MMA Fighter. You wanna Wrap him up in Cotton wool. You wanna Impress him. Good for you. Take Dilla-Kiddo out to Burger King or something. But Alex you're not gonna ruin my **Come-Back,** just because you're finally getting laid" Dominick said.

He opened his car door, but Alex shut the door.

"You're not gonna Talk about Dillashaw like that" Alex warned him with a Tone as cool as Ice.

* * *

"Alex I'm a **UFC Champion**. I can say whatever I want about you and your easy Dilla-Escort. When you become Champ, a **Hundred Years** from now, you'll do the same thing" Dominick said.

Alex pushed Dominick against the car. Dom fell back against the window and opened his mouth to swear at the Light-Heavy-Weight.

* * *

"Alex...where are you?" He heard Dillashaw say.

"I'm coming Dil...don't worry" Alex said.

He walked away and Dominick got in his car and banged his fist on the Steering Wheel. He wondered what the hell was happening.

* * *

Was Alexander Gustafsson trying to Gut his Career **to shreds?**


	26. Rejection

" **I'm a Very Honest person. If wanna tell you something, I'll just speak my mind"** Dillashaw Quote.

* * *

"I'm going to use my Range and just defend his Take-downs, like I did with Jones" Gustafsson said.

Dillashaw and his Boyfriend were sitting on the couch, watching Daniel Cormier's fights. Cormier would be fighting his Boyfriend Soon. But Dillashaw respected Cormier a lot. They were **Both Wrestlers** and Dillashaw Admired any Guy that got further in Wrestling than he did. But of course, he was Team Gustafsson. He was watching Cormier's VS Palelei with him, enjoying his time with the Handsome Light-Heavy-Weight.

Gustafsson's Hands Travelled down Dillashaw's Waist, but the UFC Champion shrugged him off.

* * *

Ahh...come on" Gustafsson said,.

"Alex do you mind if If have some **more** Strawberry Birthday cake?" Dillashaw asked.

Gustafsson nodded, and Dillashaw went into the Tidy Kitchen and took a Birthday cake Slice.

* * *

"Dillashaw...I've got something to show you" Gustafsson shouted.

"Yeah?" Dillashaw asked. He slid the slice on a small Beige Plate and sat back down at his Boyfriend's side.

"Dom's just Pathetic" Gustafsson said.

* * *

Dillashaw looked at Gustafsson's phone. On Dom's Instagram page, Dom had dressed up as Dillashaw for Halloween. It was Funny. Dom had taken a Picture of himself Dressed as Dillashaw. From the Fake Blonde wig, to the "Bang" Ludwig Tattoo on his Arm.

"Woah...that's uhh...Pretty Funny" Dillashaw said.

"Dominick Cruz is a Dumb-ass. But don't worry. I've sent **an Email** to the Commission" Gustafsson said. He clicked Dominick's Instagram Page away. And up Popped a "Microsoft Word Page"

* * *

"What?" Dillashaw asked.

"I Did it to help you" Gustafsson said. He tried to pull Dillashaw in closer. But Dillashaw pulled away from him.

If Gustafsson thought he was going to get " **White Knight Laid** " The UFC Light-Heavy-Weight was sadly mistaken. Dillashaw moved as far away from him as he could while still sitting on the sofa. He was Tense. Questions formed in his Throat as bitterness Bubbled in Dillashaw's Chest.

* * *

"You lied to the Commission **about Dom**?" Dillashaw asked.

"I just...you know, told them the **Truth** " Gustafsson said.

"Bull-crap. You made up Shit, to get him in trouble! What the Hell is Wrong with you?" Dillashaw said. He got up and got his Jacket as Gustafsson tried to paw at him.

* * *

"Dillashaw, let me explain. We're a couple and I just wanted Dom to get what was coming to him"

"Alex you're wrong. We're **not** a couple. Not now anyway. You screwed up. You wanna Ban the Guy from your Birthday, Fine. But turning people against Dom? Complaining and Straight out lying to the Commission? Don't Touch me Alex. Don't call me... I don't wanna know" Dillashaw said.

He went into the Kitchen, and took another slice of Birthday Cake. He put it in Gustafsson's Tupper-ware.

* * *

"Yeah I'm taking another slice, now I'm going" Dillashaw said. He took the Cake and Went to Dom's as Quickly as Possible. He knocked on the door and got Excited as he heard Dojo's bark.

He smiled when Dominick opened the door in a Team Alpha Male Shirt. The Male was Crossed out and had the word " **Fail"** written on it.

"If you've seen my Instagram..."

"Mr Cruz I have" Dillashaw said.

* * *

"I'm glad to see you believe it or not, come in" Dom said. Dillashaw came in with his Rucksack. Dojo sniffed at his feet and he picked him up.

"There you Little Guy. Go on the sofa" Dillashaw said.

"Look...I get that Gustafsson just wants to protect you. But..umm...he's getting on my nerves" Dom said.

* * *

"Cause you were Banned from Birthday Cake?" Dillashaw said.

Dominick shrugged.

"It's not just that Dilla-smart ass. He's dating you. I'm **a little** pissed about that. All that Protective Boyfriend stuff...maybe if I'd done that stuff, things might be different. But I'm not Backing down from Gustafsson. I'd fight him if Dana said I could" Dominick said.

It sounded Ridiculous, because Dominick was a Bantam-weight. He was in one of the Lightest Divisions in MMA. Just thinking about Dom and Gustafsson fighting made Dillashaw want to laugh. But he looked at the TV Instead. Dom was watching Faber vs Barao on DVD.

* * *

"Alex sent an Email to the Commission" Dillashaw told him.

"Let him. The Commission don't really have the time or Money to Investigate friendly Grappling matches"

"You'd Fight Alex?" Dillashaw said.

* * *

"Hey Dilla-Match-up, I didn't get any Birthday cake" Dominick said putting his Feet up on his wooden table.

"You'd fight a Light-Heavy-Weight over cake?"

"No but I'd fight any Guy in the UFC to get **you**...okay, that was Corny" Dom said.

* * *

Dillashaw interruptted him, before he took it all back.

"Dom really? If it makes you feel better I got you a Slice of Alex's Birthday cake" Dillashaw said.

He opened his Rucksack and pulled out the Tupperware Box. Dominick reached for it, but Dillashaw pulled it back. Their noses brushed in the process. But Dillashaw was clueless as to why Dominick pulled away.

* * *

"I'll take the Cake thanks" Dominick said glancing at Dillashaw's Rucksack.

"One kiss and you get the Cake" Dillashaw said.

He watched Dom shake his Head. "Dilla-cheat you've got a Boyfriend. He's acting like an Asshole now, but still" Dominick said.

* * *

Dillashaw put the Tupper-ware Cake on the table and Explained to Dominick what had happened. He could see that Dominick was wary. He knew that Dom didn't want to step on Gustafsson's toes. Not again.

"Call him if you don't believe me" Dillashaw said.

"I believe you it's just..." Dominick said.

* * *

"Great, so we can stop talking now...right?" Dillashaw said.

He leaned over and kissed Dom, running his Hand along Dom's leg. It wasn't long before his hand was rubbing Dom's crotch. Before he could sense Dom getting hard Dom pulled away.

"Dilla-shock, I think you should go. Take the cake" Dominick said getting up.

* * *

Dillashaw grew more confused by the minute.

"What? What have I done **now?"** Dillashaw asked.

"Nothing. It's not you. Well it is...but. I'm just too tired to have this conversation., Just take the cake. Just leave Okay. I've gotta get up early tomorrow" Dominick said.

* * *

Dillashaw knew that Dominick wasn't in the mood to be sweet-talked. Dominick's "Dark-side" had always been a **Turn on,** but now it was pissing him off. He bumped his leg on the wooden table was he got up. He looked for Sympathy, but Dom was already playing with his Dog on the sofa.

"I'll see you then" Dillashaw said.

"Hmmm..." Dom said.

* * *

Dillashaw left the Cake at Dom's and went back to his place. He was Desperate for Back-Ground Infomation on Dom...

And **one** person Immediately came to mind...


	27. Breese Through This

Thanks for the Reviews **Djdjdksl!**

* * *

" **The Reason Pendred is so Successful is because he's so Delusional"**

Tom Breese talking about Cathal Pendred

* * *

"And your Winner By TKO...Tom Breese!" Andy Friedlander shouted.

Tom raised his Hands asking Ireland for their Praise for their support. That wasn't going to happen though. Tom Bresse had just beaten Pendred, an Irish Home-Town **Golden Boy**. Ireland wasn't going to stand for that. Some Girls cheered, but he knew it was for the wrong Reasons. He shook hands with Pendred and Mimicked getting the belt around his waist.

Tom wasn't Crazy. He knew that he was far away from a UFC Title shot. But beating Pendred in Ireland had given him a Boost. He knew Dana White would be impressed by it. Back in the locker room Firas. his head Coach told him that he was Trending on Twitter.

* * *

 **"Demi Lovato's** got her eye on you" Firas said.

"Who?...Uhh...Great" Tom said.

He didn't really know who Lovato was. Firas said that he could Tweet her, so that she could meet him.

* * *

"Firas...I'm...not...stop Match-Making yeah?" Tom Joked.

"Get a Shower, get spruced up, and meet your Little Popstar Girl-Friend" Firas said. Firas and His Team-mates left. Tom loved his Team-Mates. The MMA Media were right...for once. Tris-Star was like a **Family.** But he felt Relived when he wasn't with anyone. When he was alone, he could focus. He could go over the Pendred fight step by step.

He pulled a White Towel over his Shoulder's and Began talk about the fight out loud.

"Me VS Pendred, **Round One**. Pendred's Confident. Dublin's Calling out his name...Pendred Kicks my right leg, I didn't check it. He keeps me Guessing, That shouldn't have happened. He catches me with a Right Hook...The Crowd start cheering..." Tom's voice Trailed off as the door sprung open.

* * *

Instinctively Tom pulled his Towel over himself to Cover more of his chest. He took the Towel off when he saw Former Champion Dominick Cruz come into the room.

"Hey Tom...Sorry to uhh..Interrupt I thought Firas was still in here"

"Dom...you must think I'm a loser, talking to myself" Tom said.

* * *

"Fighters all do it, don't worry. Congrats on the win" Dominick said.

Tom hoped that Dominick thought that he was tired, because he began to blush like hell. Tom hadn't thought about any Girls or Guys in fact, **in Months**. When Tom entered a Training Camp, like all Tri-Star Fighters, he couldn't have Sex. But now the fight was over. and Dominick Cruz was standing in front of him...

But was Dominick Cruz there for the Taking? He had to find out...

* * *

Tom knew that he had to Tread Carefully. He was a Cruz fan. He didn't want to scare Dom off. Tom was Six Foot Three. He decided to stay Sitting to talk to Dom. Most Girls loved his Height. But some Guys found his Height extremely Off-putting.

"Dom, Thanks for the compliment. Can't wait to see you get your belt back" Tom said.

"Thanks Tom, See you around" Dom was turning around.

* * *

He was leaving and Tom reached out at air and Stuttered to try to think of something cool. He wanted him to stay. Tom was a winning Fighter, he could think of something good...right?

"Dom do you know any good Sites in Dublin?" Tom asked.

"Woah Tom I'm a Sheltered American. This is my **First** Trip to Dublin" Dom said.

"Mine too. Maybe I should stick by you eh? I can be your Body-Guard" Tom said.

* * *

"I don't need protecting Tom. Height and weight **Doesn't** bother me" Dominick said.

He pointed to his Chest that had the "Monster Energy Drink" Logo on on it. Tom took that line as an excuse to stand up. Now he knew that Dom didn't care about his Height. He went to the Nearest sink and turned the tap on.

"Sorry about the Blood, I'm a mess" Tom said.

* * *

Pendred in the fight had Broken his nose. Blood had gotten on Tom as Pendred Stupidly went for Take-Downs. Blood was all over Tom's chest and Back. Tom got a Towel, he put it into the cold water and started wiping his chest.

"Dom...this is Awkward..but...do you err...mind wiping my back... **please**?" Tom said.

"Uhh...No problem" Dominick said.

* * *

Tom tried not to tense up as Dom wiped him down. He tried not to get turned on. Dom was wasn't really touching him. It was through a Towel. But Dom was so Gentle. And Tom found himself Day-Dreaming about other body parts that Dom could Rub for him...

"There you go"

"Thanks" Tom said.

* * *

He could hear Dom's Footsteps.

Shit, Tom thought. Quickly say something, Bring up something you both have in common.

"So Dom...I've had ACL Surgery on my Knee too...what Doctor did you see?"

 **"Smooth** " Tom thought to himself Angrily.

But like the Professional Dom was, Tom could see he wasn't pissed.

* * *

"I've seen Three Doctors, for the Surgeries. I don't wanna Bore you with the Details. But I'm back on Track now. Back to the Positive Stuff. I'm very Impressed with you Tom" Dom said.

"Really?" Tom said as he grabbed his Reebok T-shirt and sat on a Bench.

"Yeah, you've got Beautiful Boxing out there. Sure Loved your Handi-work" Dominick said.

* * *

Tom took that as an Opportunity to sit next to Dom on the Bench. The UFC's Changing Room Benches were always as hard as Steel. He felt like his Arse was sitting on a Brick wall. But if it got him closer to Dom, then it was worth it.

"Pendred's face did a Number on My Hands, **Look** " Tom said.

He stretched out his hands, trying to make them look bigger. His head Spun as Dom touched his Fingers. Tom Shuddered with Expectancy as Dom Turned his Hands over to look at his Bruises.

* * *

"More than I thought, you need to get those checked" Dom said.

"You've already done it., Thanks Mate" Tom said.,

Without thinking he took Dom's hand in his own. Then bent over and lightly Kissed it. He thought Dom would freak out. But he didn't. The Bantam-Weight slid his hand away and changed the subject.

* * *

"Pendred's a Big guy. But you're Huge. How tall are you?" Dom asked.

"Six Five-ish" Tom lied.

"Wow...you could **Dominate** the Welterweight Division. You're a Big Boy" Dom said.,

* * *

"I'm a lot bigger without shorts on" Tom Quipped.

"Funny. What's it like Training at Tri-Star with Georges ST Pierre and Rory MacDonald?" Dominick asked.

"They're Awesome. It's Gruelling. But it paid off" Tom said.

* * *

Tom looked at Dom's shoulders and thought about the Tattoo on Dominick's Back. He was into Tattoos, but he didn't have any himself. He thought about taking Dom to the Dorms and Straddling Dom on his Bed.

"Training camps are Hell...Congrats on getting through it" Dom said.

"It's not the Camp, or the Media, or the fight. Excuse ,my Language Dom, but. It's Been a while since I've gotten.a...well... uhh..you know. I haven't dated in Three Months" Tom said.

* * *

"Oh, when I was between Injuries it didn't matter. When I do Training Camps Sex was the last thing on my mind" Domimick said.

He Squeesed Tom's shoulder. Tom took that Squeese as a Sign. He leaned over and Tried to kiss Dom, but became Puzzled when Dom turned away and stood up.

"Tom...I'm flattered. A Guy like you...liking me. But you know, **I'm not** interested" Dom stated.

* * *

It was Blunt, and Tom couldn't sit there and stay silent.

"You could have fooled me. I've been throwing out Chat up lines left right and centre, and you're loving it" Tom said.

"Loving it? I'm really **Ignoring** it" Dom said.

* * *

"Ignoring the Attraction you mean. Who are you with? It's got to be a fighter right? What's his name?"

"Woah, Tom you'll never know because you **don't need** to. You're a UFC Fighter, you're Hot, you're Sexy and you seem nice. You can have any Fighter or Fan that you want. Forget about me. Because you and me isn't gonna Happen" Dom said.

He got up and left.

* * *

Tom showered and changed. He couldn't stand the Reebok Gear, so he changed into Habuysa Shorts Red and Blue and White Tyoto Tires T-shirt. The Good News was that Dominick Cruz had let him down gently.

But the Bad News was, that Dom's rejection only made Tom want him **more...**


	28. Pick A Team

**A/N:** Strong Language. Adult scenes.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for the Reviews **Djdjdksl!**

* * *

1\. I Totally Agree with you about Tom Breese!

2\. Cruz and Dillashaw have Starting doing their UFC Press Tour Together! I wish I could post Pictures here lol.

3\. Cruz VS Dillashaw Tickets are now **On Sale!**

* * *

Dillashaw was out with Leister Bowling. Sure he felt Guilty. He'd blown off Team Alpha Male Twice this week. Just to hang out with Leister, the Head Coach of Team Elevation. Dillashaw had done his Research. Elevation had been around for a Few Years. It was getting Popular after Zingano started training there before she Fought CupCake Tate.

They'd gone out Hunting For Deer. It was a Great way for Dillashaw to take his mind off of Dominick. Dom had gone to Dublin. Dominick hadn't told him about it. Dillashaw wasn't going to call Dom this time. He knew Dom would just hang up. Being with Team Alpha Male would make Dillashaw think of Dom more.

* * *

So Hanging out with Leister was was coolest thing to do right now.

"There's a Little Baby Deer moving around"

"Yeah I think I can see the Hoove" Dillashaw said.

* * *

"Look Dillashaw. I don't want to pressure you. But at Team Elevation, we have State of the Art Equipment. We have Sports Psychologists, Research Co-Ordinators that do research on your Opponents so that **you** don't have to..."

"Yeah, you've said" Dillashaw said.

He thought back to the Videos he'd seen., And Leister showing him around the Gym. The Lab Rooms. The Blood Testing Dorms. The Recovery Sauna. Team Elevation were really one of a Kind.

* * *

"Dillashaw, The Baby Deer, get it!" Leister shouted.

Dillashaw found it and cornered it. It was a Peaceful Kill, with not much Blood. He let Leister keep the Deer, as a Gift. When he got home he shut the door. He put the Rifle on the stairs and sat on the door-Mat.

"Hey... Jesus!...TJ I told you to stop putting your Gun on the stairs...Honey... **are you okay**?" His Mother Janice asked.

* * *

Her face was full of concern. Dillashaw got up and went to the living room. She followed him.

"Mom...I think...I think...I'm leaving Team Alpha Male" Dillashaw told his Mother.

"Well...If you think that's **best** for you. And you think it's going make you a Better fighter...then..."

"Mom you don't get it. I'm going out" Dillashaw said.

"What? Again?" His Mother Janice asked.

* * *

Dillashaw nodded. He went out running in his Hunting Trousers. It was a Pain in the ass. The Green Puffer Jacket wasn't doing him any favours Either. But Running Helped Clear his Mind.

Was his Mom Really Okay with it? He knew that his Dad wouldn't be. He'd have to avoid his Dad for as long as possible. His Father loved Team Alpha Male. But so Did Dillashaw. He'd have to sit down with the Guys and Tell them. He couldn't freak out. He'd Tell Faber that he wanted to be part of Both Teams.

That was it! He'd tell Faber that he still wanted to **help out** at Team Alpha Male. That would Sweeten the News.

* * *

Dillashaw did another run around the block, and a Little More. He went past his House, then stopped at the end of the road. Then he stopped and walked back. He went back into his place. His Mom had put the the Rifle Side-ways on the Coat-Rack.

He grabbed it and went up-stairs. He smelled of Beo and Sweat. He peeled his T-shirt off and Threw it against the wall. He was about to go to the Bath-room, when his Phone rang. He was too tired to look at the Number. But he answered it anyway.

"Hey Dilla-Brat...how are you" Dominick said.

* * *

"How's Dublin? You know, the place you **never** told me you were going to" Dillashaw asked.

"Oh Dilly don't be mad. I'll make it up to you when I get back" Dominick said.

Dillashaw knew that meant Films and eating Popcorn on the sofa. With the News that he had to say. He just wanted to take his time.

* * *

"Dom, I want a Meal"

"Sure I'll order something"

"No no no...Like, Cook me something from scratch...come on" Dillashaw said.

* * *

"Seriously? I'll Poision you. You'll never make it to UFC 195" Dominick said.

Dillashaw picked up Leister "Team Elevation MMA" Leaflet. If this was the right place for him. He had to find out Quickly. He knew that Dom was sticking to **one** Training Camp. He needed to do the same before Dom came back and took his Belt away.

"No Excuses. I want a Fancy Dinner made by hand. You owe me Dom"

* * *

He heard Dom cough down the line.

"Fine. Dinner...Sure...What's your Favourite Dessert?" Dom asked.

"Don't worry about that" Dillashaw said. **"I'll surprise you"**


	29. Dominick Cruz Menu

A/N: Strong Language. Adult scenes.

* * *

Thanks for the Reviews **Djdjdksl** Saw the Toucher And Rich Interview. Dominick is so Cute, but so mean at the same time lol...

* * *

" **I feel lots of Dillashaw's Insecurities. And I'm going to show him those when we fight** " Dominick Cruz Quote.

* * *

Salad for a Starter. Dominick couldn't make that himself. It was Store Brought. He ripped open the packet and it put into Green and White Chequered Salad Bowl. He bent down to see through the Oven. The Salmon seemed to be cooking Nicely. Even though he couldn't see Much.

His Dog Dojo barked as he heard the door. He opened it and Dillashaw swiftly walked in without saying Hi. Dillashaw was wearing a Black Tyoto Tires T-shirt. His Trousers were Dark Blue Predotorian Style Trousers, that most Brazilian Fighters wore.

* * *

"Looking Good Dilla-Trendy. Tonight, I'm serving you a Salad, with a Fish Main Course, And Strawberry Cheesecake After-wards. With a Choice of Custard, Half and Half and Cream" Dominick said.

"Sounds Great. How was Dublin?" Dillashaw asked as Dojo barked happily at him.

"Yeah, Great Fights. Great Atmosphere. Irish Fans are Great" Dominick said as he got the salad tongs and placed the salad on to Two Beige Plates.

* * *

"See any **Hot Guys** in Dublin?" Dillashaw asked.

"None as Hot as you. I'm just gonna Check on the Fish" Dominick said.

He put one plate of Salad in front of Dillashaw, he then went to the Kitchen. He opened the oven and got a Dish cloth. He took out the Fish and put it on top of the Oven.

* * *

"Please...Nimo...Please be cooked" Dominick said to himself as he opened the Fish Packet. He Stuck a Fork in a Piece of Fish. It seemed to be cooked. Dominick served the Fish with Potatoes and Vegetables. He brought it out to Dillashaw, who was trying to feed Dojo a Carrot-stick.

"He's really not into Veggies" Dominick said.

"This looks good" Dillashaw said.

* * *

"Yeah, I didn't catch the Fish Myself, but I seasoned it"

"Smells great" Dillashaw said.

Dillashaw began asking Dominick Questions about Dublin. Dominick skipped over meeting the Strapping Welter-Weight **Tom Breese.**

* * *

"Breese looked great against Pendred, maybe he could teach me how to punch like that"

"Your Boxing's Fine"

"Yeah but Tom is Better, did you see his Left Hooks? They made me Re-wind. I'll talk to Firas, see if I can **meet** up with him" Dillashaw said.

* * *

"Dilla-Tristar, Taste the Fish, tell me what you think" Dominick said.

Dominick watched Dillashaw put some Fish into his mouth. He watched his Boyfriend chew a few Times, before he heard Dillashaw Wheeze. Dominick Watched Dillashaw lower his head down before he pushed himself away from the table.

"Dillashaw?" Dominick asked, as Dillashaw left the kitchen. Moment's later the UFC Bantam-Weight Champion was in Tears, and Dominick had no idea why.

* * *

"Dillashaw is it the **fish**? Shit,...was it dodgy? Are you Allergic to something? I'll get the Packet from the Freezer" Dominick said.

"No, Dom,..it's not the Fish" Dillashaw told him. Dominick tried to touch his shoulder, but he pulled away.

"I'm just so fucking Confused" Dillashaw said.

* * *

"Same here" Dominick said with a Shrug.

"Okay I'll just say it... Dom I'm leaving Alpha Male for Good" Dillashaw said.

"Ahh...Okay" Dominick said. "Do you want Dinner **out here** now?"

* * *

"Is that all you got to say to me?" Dillashaw asked. "I'm making one of the most Important Decisions of my life and all you can say is **Okay**? You sound like my Mom" Dillashaw said.

Dominick went to the Kitchen. He got some Toilet roll and brought it back to the Living Room table. Dillashaw didn't touch it. He sniffed, stared at the Television before moaning that Dominick didn't care.

"Dom, I wanna hear what you think"

* * *

"Dilly this is your business, **not mine** " Dominick said.

"Faber isn't your Business? So you're saying you don't care about what I do? You're saying that you don't about me!" Dillashaw whined.

Dominick looked at the Television. He slid closer to Dillashaw. But he noticed that Dillashaw clammed up and leaned away from him.

* * *

"Dilly what do you want me to say" Dominick said.

"Give me a Dana White Ultimate Fighter Talk" Dillashaw told him.

"Dilly I'm not your Parents. I'm not Dana White and I'm not your **Daddy Faber**. I'm just your really Confused Boyfriend. And I wanna be there for you. Like I told you before. This is **your** Decision. I was there for you before you made it. And I'm gonna be there for you After-wards. I'm gonna be there when the shit hits the fan, and all the Press are banging on the door.

I'll support you when Daddy Faber has a Hissy fit. I'll try to make you Break-fast in bed when Team Alpha Fail start acting like Pricks. So Don't push me away for the sake of it Okay?" Dominick asked.

* * *

He got up and Brought both of their plates in. He watched Dillashaw pick at his food, before saying...

"The Fish is Awesome Dom" Dillashaw said, taking a Bigger bite.,

" **Really?** Or are you just saying that"

* * *

"No, I like it. Maybe you could cook this again when I'm not **crying** like a Little Bitch" Dillashaw said.

Dilly you look Hot when you cry. And all that Snot on the sofa is a Total Turn on" Dominick teased.

Dillashaw playfully shoved him. Dominick Rubbed his back. Dillashaw shuffled towards him and kissed him.

* * *

Both UFC 195 Fighters made out on the sofa. Dominick's hands were creeping towards Dillashaw's waist-band. He ran his palm over the UFC Champion's Dick. He massaged him until Dillashaw was hard. Then he pulled away.

"Dick-Teaser" Dillashaw said.

"Dilly you've got a Big Day with your Daddy Faber tomorrow" Dominick said to him.

* * *

"Can't you take my mind off it? I've got a **Big Problem** in my pants right now because of you"

"Look Dilly, you finish Dinner. I'm gonna check on Dessert" Dominick said getting up.

He knew why Dillashaw was worried. Daddy Faber wasnt' going to take the News well. And Dillashaw's MMA Training Camp World was going to be turned **upside down.** But Dominick was sure that Dillashaw could stand up for himself.


	30. Submitting to the Heat

A/N: Thanks for the Reviews **DJdjdksl!**

* * *

A/N: Lyrics in **Bold** are an Alternate version of the song "Crush By Jennifer Paige.

* * *

A/N: This Chapter Is From **Tom Breese's** POV.

* * *

 _ **"The First thing I'm gonna do with my UFC Bonus is spend it to get out of the Tri-Star Dorm Rooms"**_

Tom Breese Quote.

* * *

 _ **"It's just, a Little Crush. It's not like he faints everytime they've touched...**_

Tom Breese tiptoed Bare-foot into his tiny Bathroom. The Tri-Star Dorm Rooms were Small. He'd been a Tornado of Messiness. All the Promo, the Sponsors. Most of his Sponsor clothes were on the floor, and his Room now stunk of Take Out. But that didn't Bother the Blond Girl lying in his bed...

They'd done nothing. Tom had a System when it came to Girls like this. He chat them up in front of Tri-Star. They'd go back to the Dorms. The Girl would get closer to him, Kiss him, and stroke his Leg to him Interested. Tom would keep offering the Girls Cheap Vodka. He'd ask them about their own Relationships, and if they'd ever **dated** a UFC Fighter.

* * *

He'd keep them talking, Keep the Vodka pouring, until the Girl was tucked up, Sleeping like Terry Etim, in the Barboza Fight. This Girl was cute, with an Even Cuter name, Tiffany, or Tiffy he thought it was. Now Tom knew who he wanted all Girls were now the same to him. Now he'd seen Dominick Cruz in the flesh. All Girls and Guys that he'd seen, were nothing in Comparison.

He had to get closer to Dom, but how... Just Working For the UFC was getting him no-where. Tom Studied himself in the Mirror. Dom said he wasn't intimidated by his Size, looks or Height. That was a plus. He'd called Tom **"Hot Sexy, and Nice** " But did Dom mean that? Or was he just patronizing him...

* * *

In the Bath-room, Tom rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and wiped a damp cloth over his face. He knew he was Good looking. Girls gave him their numbers on the Street. He'd get free stuff from Waitresses when their Bosses weren't looking. At UFC Parties **New Octagon Girls** would rush over to him like they'd know him for years.

Tom ran his hand over his Shaven head. He thought his Hair Cut looked smart, but it was a Skin-Head style. Did Dom like that? His Cheeks were a Little Puffy from Pendred's Punches. Pendred got a lot of Stick, but that Irish Golden Boy was no joke. Tom looked at his Nose. He Pressed it firmly. Nothing was Broken it seemed.

* * *

He Squinted, as the wary but bright Bathroom light brought out the Green in his Eyes. Sure, by "Normal" Standards, well, by MMA Standards, he was cute. But just being Cute and Muscular wasn't going to get Dom.

"Hey, are you thinking about me?" Tiffy asked.

He turned around to Tiffy's Voice and faked a Smile.

* * *

"Yeah, course. I've gotta go out. But let's have some fun before I go" Tom said.

One Clumsy boring Hand-Job later, and Tiffy was asleep, while Tom was getting Ready for a Night-Time Run. He'd just defeated Pendred, and he needed to think about who he wanted to fight next. Every Opponent was ran though Firas First. But Tom wanted to look at his Deck of UFC Cards **on his own**.

Tom pulled on a Blue Grace T-shirt, a VC Warrior Jumper, and Hayabusa Jogging Bottoms. He pulled a Plain Wooly hat over his Forehead and ran down the steps to the front doors. He Ran Carelessly, thinking that no-one else was around. He turned the corner, when he bumped into a Guy, who stumbled over.

"Sorry Mate" Tom said.

"Hey are you Tom Breese?" The Guy asked.

* * *

"That's my Name, don't wear it out. Dillashaw? What are you doing around here?" Tom asked.

He wasn't expecting an Answer. It was normal for UFC Champions to be very secretive. So Tom was surprised when Dillashaw said...

"I heard your Leaving your Team-mates"

* * *

Tom was taken aback, but tried not to show it.

"I might be leaving the Dorms. But **I'm not** leaving Tri-Star" Tom said.

"Good cause you'd need to be Honest with Firas and all your Team-Mates" Dillashaw said.

* * *

"Right...see you around" Tom said Cringing inside at this Awkward Conversation.

"Tom would you ever leave Tri-Star? If it wasn't **Good enough**?" Dillashaw said. There was worry in his voice and Tom got a little Confused.

"Dillashaw, are you now a secret MMA Reporter or something? Cause this is getting a Little Weird. I'm gonna run for a bit..." Tom said.

* * *

He just about put his hands in sprinting Postion. He was ready to run away from the Strange Question from this UFC Champion. When Dillashaw told him why the Questions were coming thick and fast.

"Team Alpha Male isn't the place for me Tom. I'm leaving my First Team, and I need all the Advice I could get" He told him.

"Mate You're a UFC Champion...And I'm not your Manager. I'm just a **New** UFC Fighter, that's Training to get Gold, that's it" Tom said.

* * *

He watched Dillashaw nod. Without anymore to say Tom ran down the steps out of the Dorm, onto the Street. It was Quite cold, just as he thought, but he'd wrapped up well. He ran past closed News-Agent shops and glanced at the Bars that were filling up with Guys and Girls that were already drunk.

He thought about getting a Drink, but decided to wait.

 **"** _Be a Professional Tom_ **"** He Whispered to himself.

* * *

"You're a Professional UFC Fighter now" Dillashaw said.

Tom turned around and stared at the Champion in Shock.

"Are you fucking Stalking me or something? Mate, you're going through **a lot** , with your Camps and Stuff. But like I said. I can't help you" Tom said.

* * *

He watched Dillashaw shrug in Confusion. As much as Tom wanted to run, and go back to Tiffy at his Dorm, he couldn't. He couldn't leave Dillashaw on the Street like a Lost Dog., It was obvious Dillashaw wasn't going to stop chasing him until he talked.

"Do you wanna sit down and get a Coffee?" Tom asked.

"Sure! My Treat" Dillashaw said.

* * *

That's how Tom found himself in a cheap Dimly lit Coffee Shop. The owner was Bald and Pot Bellied, and had no idea who they were. When the Coffee's came, they looked Dull and tasted luke-warm.

"Next time Dillashaw, we're going to Star-Bucks" Tom Teased.

"So Tom, do you think I'm doing the right thing? I mean, how would **Firas** react if you Quit Tri-Star?" Dillashaw asked.

* * *

"Dillashaw you've gotta do what's right for you. In this sport you've got a Limited amount of time to be the best. If you think you'll get **better coaching** somewhere else, then do what feels right...you know...Faber can't force you to stay" Tom said.

"Yeah, but me and Faber have been through a lot" Dillashaw said.

Tom listened as Dillashaw talked about how Faber had introduced him to MMA in the first place. Faber had brought him into Team Alpha Male. He'd taught him everything, Helped him through the bad Training days. When Team Alpha Male had no Kick-Boxing coach, Faber brought in Ludwig. Tom realised that that was probably the Beginning of the End.

* * *

Dillashaw began to get emotional as he talked about his Confusion over leaving. Tom gave him a Serviette to wipe his eyes.

"If you know you're doing the right thing, there should be only happy Tears" Tom reassured him.

"I know. But...let's talk about **you** "

* * *

"Me?" Tom asked.

"Yeah. I Saw you beat the Shit out of Pendred in Dublin. You've got really **Great Boxing**. If you're not Busy maybe you could come on the UFC Press Tour and help me out. I'll pay you, and put you up in a Good Hotel, no worries" Dillashaw said.

Tom nodded politely, but Didn't know if he could. He was going to be Training at Tri-star and then he'd have a look at other MMA Gyms, just to see what they were like.

* * *

"I'm gonna have to check my Time-Table with Firas. Anyway your Press Tour's going to be Pretty Hectic. Are you going on the Road with Faber?" Tom asked.

He watched Dillashaw tap the table and put more Sugar in his coffee.

"Tom this is the UFC 195 Press Tour. I'm on the Road with **Dominick Cruz"** Dillashaw told him.

* * *

Tom hid his Surprise with a Large Gulp of Coffee. It was now cold, but the Mention of Dom had turned that coffee from Luke-warm to boiling. He could barely keep his Coffee down.

"You're doing a Press tour...with your Opponent? Wow...that's gotta be hard" Tom said.

"Well Dom's Trash Talk means nothing., I'm gonna knock Cruz out anyway. So you'll think about my offer?" Dillashaw asked.

* * *

"Yeah, I'll talk to Firas" Tom said.

Dillashaw Thanked him for the coffee and left. Tom finished his own coffee off. And went for his run. But he couldn't concentrate. He came back to the Dorms barely sweating. Tiffy was up waiting for him.

"Ready for another Round?" She asked unsexily fiddling with her Bra.

"Look Tiffy...I'm gonna have to call you a Cab..." Tom started to say.

* * *

"Are you serious!" Tiffy moaned.

"Yeah...I'm knackered. But maybe we can go out or something. I'll make it up to you Tif" Tom said.

Award winning smile, a Big warm hug after she'd put her Clothes on and Tiffy was like Putty in his hands. He barely noticed when she'd left. He turned the shower on, dumped his Clothes on the Grey shower mat. He tried to keep shower time **Clean.** But that didn't last long when he thought of Dom...

* * *

Alone in his Press Tour Hotel Room.

Tom would knock on the door. Tom woulf be Dressed in all Hayabusa Sponsor clothes. There was **no Way** that e'd wear Reebok on his day off.

"Hey, I know you're Busy, so... Dom, I brought you coffee" Tom would say.

* * *

"Tom you don't have to do that Every morning, you're not my **Personal Assistant"** Dom would say.

"Oh but I can be Dom. I can get as personal as you want" Tom would say.

Tom imagined pushing Dom up against the wall. Dom would pull him closer, wrapping cautious hands around Tom's waist. Tom would pull Dom's shirt up and lick his chest. He'd hear Dom groan before Dom **turned the tables**. Tom would lean down to kiss Dom as Dom and got on his Knees...

Before Tom knew it, he was hard for the first time in Months.

He resisted the Urge, finished his shower and looked at Texts on his Phone.

* * *

Just **thinking** about Dating Dom wasn't enough for the Tall Athletic Welter-Weight.

If Dom was Single, then what was the Harm?

Tom had to call Dillashaw's Management. He had to get onto that UFC 195 Press Tour list. He didn't really want to Teach Dillashaw MMA in his spare time. But if it got him closer to Dom, then it was **worth it!**


	31. Candy Crush

Thanks for the Reviews **Djdjdksl**!

* * *

Borrowing Quotes from Faber's Interviews, The MMA Hour. Inside MMA...And others.

* * *

A/N: Lyrics in Bold are "Blood" By the Band **Papa Roach.**

* * *

 _ **"Does it run in your Blood to Betray the ones you love?"**_

* * *

Tom Breese's words didn't help him out. His Mother's Advice didn't calm him down. Only at Dom's side, did he feel at peace, but as the Sun crept out of the clouds, that Relaxing Morning with Dom was set to end. Dillashaw didn't want to get out of his Boyfriend's Bed. Just wanted to live under the sheets, tied to Dom, Body to Body until he drifted off to sleep again.

But Those Dreams of Dom were buried away with Fear. Today was the day he told Faber. Today was the Day he would finally Break Away from Team Alpha Male. Dillashaw calmed himself, by saying to himself that he **wasn't leaving**. That he could still be Best Friends with Team Alpha Male. He was just Training Another place.

* * *

 **It was just Business.**

"Dilla-holder, stop pulling the covers I'm freezing" Dom said pulling the other half of the Quilt cover.

"Where did you go Last night? I heard you get up" Dom said.

"Out, Talked to that New Tri-Star Guy, Tom Breese" Dillashaw said.

* * *

He knew that Dom liked Breese as a Fighter, so it surprised him when Dom changed the subject.

"You've got to see Daddy Faber, the clock's Ticking. I'll make you a Quick Breakfast" Dom said getting up.

Any other Day Dillashaw would have felt special. Now, he knew that Dom was doing this out of Pity. Dillashaw stayed in bed for a while. He heard Dojo sratching at the door. He decided to get up. He pulled himself out of bed and sat down on the sofa. Moments later Dom came out with a hot bowl of oatmeal.

* * *

"It's Toffee flavoured, so it's not boring" Dom said putting the bowl in front of him. Dillashaw mouthed a thanks and sat down. He could smell the Sugar in the Oatmeal and backed away from it.

"What? You don't like the smell?" Dom asked.

"No...I've gotta go. You've given me a Great Idea" Dillashaw said.

He stroked Dojo Goodbye. He went to the Nearest store and got cheap Sweets and Candy. He went home with plain White Bags filled with Rainbow coloured Sugar Snacks. Regretfully he took a Shower wiping Dom's scent of him. For what felt like the **last time** , he wore Alpha Male Clothes and Drove to Faber's Training Camp.

* * *

He walked in and Greeted His Team-Mates.

"Hi Guy's...Candy Anyone? He asked opening the bag.

"Thanks Dillashaw" Miocic said.

"You getting Married or something?" Chad Mendes asked.

Dillashaw laughed and left the Candy on the counter. He walked up to Faber's office and knocked on the door.

* * *

"Yeah?" He heard Faber say.

"Faber it's me" Dillashaw said.

"Right, your early Dillashaw, come right in" Faber said. Dillashaw let himself in.

* * *

Faber's was moving house. So his Office was like a Mini-Minute Apartment. Some of his Clothes were Folded, most of his Sponsor clothes were hanging on Chairs. Towels were hanging from a Metal rung against the wall. On the walls themselves were Pictures of Faber winining his Titles. And Dotted in Corners were Pictures of Faber Building Team Alpha Male.

Dillashaw pulled up a Chair and ignored the Picture of **himself** and Faber in Picture Frame on the Desk. He pulled out a bag of Jelly beans and put them on the desk.

"Got a Present for you" Dillashaw said.

* * *

"Thanks Brother! I'll save them until the After-noon, I don't wanna get too hyper so Early" Faber said tapping on his Phone.

"Faber...you know. You know that I love you right? You know that I love being here with all you Guys" Dillashaw said.

He watched Faber slowly look up from his phone.

* * *

"You're getting all Serious. What's wrong Killer-shaw?" Faber asked.

This was it. It was now or never. Dillashaw knew he'd regret it. But Leister was expecting him. He couldn't go back to Faber now.

"I still want to be part of this family"

* * *

"Dillashaw, you are. You practically **live here"**

"Not anymore. Faber...I'm switching Teams. But I still wanna see you Guys everyday. Faber I still wanna corner you. I still wanna come here everyday and Teach Kick-Boxing Classes. Nothing will change. I'm still here for you" Dillashaw said.

He watched Faber stare at him for a While. Dillashaw opened the bag of Jelly beans so that he could focus on something. As soon as the bag popped open Faber asked...

* * *

"What Team has their eye on you?"

 **"Team Elevation.** They've got Magny Thatch, Brown Guida, that Hottie Cat Zingano. I think they're gonna try to get Gustafsson as well. But Faber you're one of the best coaches I've ever had and I came by to Thank you..."

"Dillashaw I think you're not sure. Buddy you need to think this over" Faber said.

"I have. And there's no reason why I can't help you Guys out..right?"

* * *

"We don't need help" Faber said Bluntly. "If you switch Teams, you've made a Big Boy Decision"

"Faber I still wanna hang out, with all of you" Dillashaw pleaded.

"And you can. Just **not here**. Dillashaw don't make that face. I'll never stop any of the Guys and Girls from Hanging out with you. We can still hunt and Party and do all these things. You just can't come into My Training camp Anymore" Faber told him.,

* * *

"Don't be Dramatic. I can still Teach Kick-Boxing Today right?" Dillashaw asked.

He watched Faber look at his phone.

"I think you should leave now. And think over what I've said. It's still Mega-Early. If you're ready to be **a Part** of Team Alpha Male then we'll see you for Kick-Boxing Classes" Faber said.

* * *

"Okay., **Thanks** for taking this so well. I'll see you later. Enjoy the Sweets" Dillashaw said.

Dillashaw made up an Excuse about an Appointment to the Other Guys. And told them he'd see them later. He saw their smiles and had Hope. He was sure that he could be part of Two camps. He went back to Dom's place with a Spring in his step.

He laughed as his Boyfriend opened the door with a Concerned Frown.

* * *

"Dilly...are you...Look, Fuck Faber, whatever BS he's said he's **just bitter and** Jealous" Dom said.

Dillashaw stepped in and Kissed Dom on the mouth. He walked past him and went into the Kitchen.

"I think I want a Huge Greasy Breakfast now"

* * *

"You need the Comfort food huh? Faber's such a Dick" Dom said.

Dillashaw opened Dom's cupboards and Shook his head. He turned around to face Dom as Dojo walked up to them Sleepily.

"Dom it went fine. Faber was and is totally cool about it. I want a Big Breakfast to get me ready for Kick-Boxing Classes...at Fabers Gym. I'm telling you, he gave me the thumbs up"

"That doesn't **sound** like Faber" Dom said Cynically.

* * *

"I was surprised too. But Faber's my Brother, he's knows what I've been going through. The Team Alpha Male Training has been crappy Dom. Faber let me go and supports me, like... a Thnousand percent"

"He said that?" Dom asked.

"Kind of. I'll have Breakfast here. Where's your Frying pan? Then I'll go back to Team Alpha Male. For Goodbyes and Stuff. Then I'll Teach there...and then I'll take **you out** to celebrate" Dillashaw said.

* * *

"Dilly you may wanna Calm down" Dom said.

"Why? Dom Relax. I can handle this. I can go to Two Camps at the same time. You'll see" Dillashaw said.


	32. Torque To Me

UFC 201 Predictions.

* * *

Ellenberger vs Brown- **Winner** , Brown.

Namajunas vs Kolwalkiewicz- **Winner** Namajunas,

Main Event- Lawler vs Woodley- Belts have been changing so much lately that I'm going to Pick Woodley winning and becoming the new Champion!

* * *

A/N: Strong Language.

A/N: Borrowed Faber Quotes

* * *

Laying in bed with Dojo, it didn't even hurt when the Dog threw the ball in his face. Dillashaw felt numb. He replayed the moment over and over again in his head. He'd gotten a Text from his Friend and Team-mate Faber had called him in early. That was normal. Dillashaw was a proud Member of Team Alpha Male. He'd been Faber's student for many years.

Faber had even helped him get the Title shot with Barao. After Herb Dean had let Faber down with a crappy stoppage. He taken the Micro-phone away from Joe Rogan, looked the at Camera and said...

 _"I've faced Barao Twice now. It's time for my Boy Dillashaw to get a shot"_

* * *

Dillashaw could remember the crowd laughing. Not out of joy, but out of shock. They never thought Dana would let that happen. They never thought that Dillashaw had a Chance with Barao, who had won Thirty fights in a Row. But Thanks to Faber, Dana gave him one shot. That Title Shot changed his life forever.

Now Dillashaw was walking to Alpha Male, pretty sure, that this was going to be the last day that Faber ever trust him. He was wearing All Alpha Male Clothes. They were red and Black with Faber's name at the Front of his Shirt for good measure. He walked in early like he was told to. No-one was around or so he thought.

He Text Faber, while walking straight to the office door. He knocked on it, more loudly than he'd meant to.

* * *

"Dillashaw?" He heard Faber say.

Dillashaw opened the door and his coach and Team-mate got up to greet him. Faber was wearing a Orange Alpha Male shirt, with Khaki shorts and Denim sandals. Faber walked over to Dillashaw, both men hugged. It was awakward and Dillashaw could feel how sweaty his friends hands were.

"Dude, you nervous?" Dillashaw asked.

* * *

"No **should** I be?" Faber asked.

Dillashaw Shrugged. He sat down and looked at anything but Faber. His eyes caught one of Castillo's Hunting Trophies. Animal Heads leered at him from the walls. When this Blew over Dillashaw would treat all the Guys to a hunting night...on him. Dillashaw watched Faber go back to his paperwork.

* * *

A few taps on his pen later and Faber said...

"Dillashaw, I'm thinking about Girls Classes"

"Sounds cool. But do you think Paige has enough time to do that stuff?" Dillashaw asked.

* * *

He knew that Faber was thinking about these Girls classes with Paige in mind. Paige Van Zant was Alpha Male's little Blonde superstar. Now they knew that Faber would want to cash in on her star power.

"I've asked, she seems up for it. Are you still up for Kick-boxing Teaching?" Faber asked.

"Yeah sure"

* * *

"Maybe I'll think about putting it **to Five Nights** a week" Faber said ruffling through his Beginners sheets.

"Five Nights? Faber you know I'm moving camp. Five nights right now is impossible" Dillashaw said.

He watched Faber sign some papers, but he was pretty sure he was just doodling. Dillashaw clenched his fist under the table as he waited for his friend and Team-mate to say something.

* * *

"So uhh...you still thinking about leaving here huh?" Faber asked.

"I'am leaving. But I still wanna help Team Alpha Male as much as I can"

"Dude, that's bull. If You go to Team Elevation, then you stay there. You don't get to waltz back and forth into both camps. How is that fair?" Faber asked pushing the paper's to the side.

* * *

Dillashaw took a breath and put his right hand on the table. He drummed his fingers on the plastic paper-weight, while trying to come up with a response.

"Look I want to help you...all of you for as much as I can. You know Alpha Male are Brother's to me. Don't be Spiteful Faber" Dillashaw said.

"I'm not being spiteful. And you don't get to play the **Victim card** this time"

* * *

"Huh...Victim card?" Dillashaw asked.

"Yeah. I know you Dillashaw, everything is "Poor me" you don't get to do that anymore. You made a Big Boy decision. Now you've gotta deal with it. Go to the locker room and Pack your stuff" Faber said.

With a Heavy Heart, Dillashaw got up and went to the locker room. He suspiciously listened to more sounds of his Team-mates walking in the Gym. How much did they know? Did they hear anything? He got his key and opened his locker. He Hesistated at first. In a Brief moment of Madness he wanted hand-cuff himself to the Blue Locker. To show Faber that he was not giving up.

* * *

When Junior Dos santos walked in, Dillashaw came to his senses and began putting his clothes and Training things into his Rucksack.

"You taking a break Buddy?" Dos santos asked.

Before Dillashaw could answer, Faber chirped in...

"No, Dillashaw's done. He's picked a new Camp"

* * *

"I haven't, I'd never pick anything over Alpha Male. I still wanna be a part of this..." Dillashaw said.

"Save it Dude" Chad Mendes said.

Dillashaw Ignored the confused faces as more fighters came in. He looked at Masvidal, Markos, Vick, Sicilia, Ogle and Gastelum. He could remember each day they had started. The look in their eyes as he as a Trusted member, showed them the ropes.

* * *

Now they looked at him in disgust.

"Chad you can't even judge me. You **Gym Hop** too!" Dillashaw shouted.

As the rest of the Guys and Now Girls stared at Chad, Dillashaw emptied his locker, held his bag to his chest and waded out of there. Everyone fiollowed him. He quickened his pace as he heard Faber saying...

"I don't want to see your ass here again Dillashaw! You're cut off! You hear that!"

* * *

Now he was in Dom's bed playing with Dojo. Dillashaw had showered, but he still put on the same Alpha Male shirt. Dom had other sponsor shirts, lying around but he wanted to prove a point. He threw the Blue ball for Dojo, the Dog raced to get it, but it got stuck in-between the bed and the hest of drawers. He wanted to get it for him, but his legs were limp, after what had happened he didn't have the energy to get out of Dom's bed.

Dom walked into his place, and his room, to see Dojo whining.

"Hi Little Guy, I know, I know" Dom said looking around for the ball. Eventually he found it when Dojo stood by the bed.

* * *

"Dilly, you know that's his favourite ball. Next time, get your lazy ass up and get it for him okay?" Dom asked.

Dom was waiting for the sarcastic response. Instead his Boyfriend laid on the bed and pulled the covers over his face.

"Dilly?" Dom asked. He walked over and patted his Boyfriend through the Quilt. The quilt was thick, but it didn't stop Dom from hearing him crying.

* * *

"What the hell? Hey, **what's wrong**?" Dom asked. "Did something happen with your New Team?" He asked.

He paused as Dillashaw raised the quilt cover, revealing his Tear stained face. Dom tried to wipe the tears away, but his other half moved away.

"It's not my New Team that's bothering me. I'm still an Alpha Male Dom. I still wanna help out and do classes and coach my Guys. I still wanna see Faber every-day..."

* * *

"Ewww, why?" Dom asked.

"This **isn't** funny Dom. I went to Alpha Male to talk some sense into Faber. You know, to make him see that I'm loyal, I'm moving, but I'm still loyal and Faber's still my Brother...they all are" Dillashaw said.

"I see...Let me make myself comfortable" Dom said.

* * *

He went over to the other side of the bed, and sat by Dillashaw's side while Rubbing his back. Dojo jumped on the bed, but Dom kept him away from his boyfriend.

"What did Faber say?" Dom said.

"That I'm a Traitor. That I'm not welcome. He's banned me now Dom" Dillashaw said.

* * *

Dominick watched him hold the pillow and bury his face in it.

"Well, the Good news is you got that out of the way. Now you just Train your ass off and defend your belt. The hard part is over now" Dom said Squeezing his shoulder.

Dillashaw looked at him in shock,

* * *

"No, Dom no. This is just the beginning man, I know how bad it looks cause I'm the Champion. And I'm leaving...but I can prove to Faber that I'm..."

"Dilly, you have nothing to prove to Faber or Team Alpha Fail. Alright? Focus on yourself, because that's exactly what your Daddy Faber's going to do"

"You don't get it! They're my family, and I'm gonna get them back Dom!" He shouted.

* * *

"Dilly, this isn't the Punisher, you've gotta put this behind you and focus on your Training camp"

Dom tried to stroke Dillashaw, but he moved away from him. Dominick sighed as he listened to Dillashaw tell him that he was acting like a "Dick" and he wouldn't understand the Bond of Team Alpha Male. Dom didn't want to understand them. He thought that Faber's team were a Bunch of Meat-heads, but he couldn't tell his Boyfriend that. He put a Box of Kleenex Tissues on the bed and went to the Kitchen.

He started making Hot Herbal Green Teas, when he heard a knock. Dom couldn't be bothered to open it. But he went to the door anyway.

* * *

"Who is it?" He asked.

"Dom it's me"

"Great, who?" Dom asked.

* * *

"It's Tom"

" **Tom Who**?" Dom asked confused.

"Very funny, it's Tom Breese from Tri-star. Come on Dom...Open up?" Tom asked.


End file.
